Mizu Same Ai
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: Mizu is just a simple girl, also known as Kit Carlson, but all that changes when she meets the Akatsuki. Love, probloms, sharks? Kisame/OC and even Zetsu/OC as a bonus
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>An orange haired man with many facial piercings sat back and took a sip of his tea. Currently he was enjoying the rare peace that happens, however, he was a tad concerned at the serenity and lack of chaos. The man proved himself right when he suddenly heard shouts coming from the room next door.<p>

"_I'm going to kill you un!"_

A blonde haired man with a small scope over his eye was screaming at the top of his lungs. The screams and various cuss words were aimed at a small shivering child of sorts.

But if one looked closer they would see that this was no child, oh no, they would see that he was in fact, a fully grown male.

The one female of the odd group made her entrance known by whacking both of the males over the head, "Shut up!" she screamed, "I've had enough of you two!"

So has everyone else.

It wasn't _just_ those two that caused such a ruckus though. No there was more, and it is quite a headache to go through.

Two other men, one sitting on the couch, the other screaming about something as well looked up at the female's outburst. However, the two presumed their current argument a moment later.

One of these particular people though, was getting quite frustrated. He held a hand to his temple and closed his eyes irritably. Normally, such antics would not bother this one seeing as he was used to it, but today was just not a good day for him.

"You ok?" said man heard a voice say from behind him.

"Yes. This is just growing tiresome."

"How about I do something about it then?"

"How about no," he said with no sarcasm whatsoever. Though he was tempted to let his co-worker run rampant on the idiots, he preferred it if he could avoid the conflict altogether.

The other one, who had suggested the massacre, watched the scene silently, a vain popping out of his forehead at his mentioning.

"What do you think fish-sticks hmm? I'm right aren't I? I'm _always_ right yeah?"

The aforementioned 'fish-sticks' sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "You're only right when you're not wrong."

The blonde man mentioned before smirked but then frowned as an afterthought, but before he could start an all out war he turned towards the tugging on his shoulder, "What un?"

The also aforementioned childish-looking man, who happened to wear a mask, pointed to an irritated aura floating in the corner, "I think were making Itachi-sempai mad!"

The blonde scoffed, "Tch Itachi doesn't get mad. He only get's slightly irritated at times."

"You're not helping you fucking bastard!" everyone flinched at the volume of the insult and turned to face a whole new and terrifying ordeal.

"_You're __not_helping by taking _my_ money and using it without _my _permission. You took 20,000 yen***** and used it to buy _dango!_ How could you even eat that much candy?"

"Well _excuse _me for having a sweet tooth!" Green eyes narrowed dangerously. A stitched mouth was about to open and give the man in front of him a piece of his mind when a solid voice spoke up.

"Enough. This is growing tiresome. You need to find a way to stop this madness or I will end up killing you all!" Everyone stared, openly gaping. Not because of _what_ he said, more like how _much_ he had said.

"It's his fault yeah" and that was the last straw.

Things crashed in various places and thrown at various people, the one currently causing the scene had jet black hair and onyx eyes that were quickly turning red. He was hoping it was the only red he'd be seeing.

"Calm yourself Itachi. Deidara doesn't know when to hold his tongue."

Said Itachi stopped his tantrum and felt an eye twitch, "I will show you how to behave." The man had an idea up his sleeve and no one really wanted to be around when he decided to show it to them.

Slowly, the man brought up his hands and stood their silently, for a moment everyone thought he was merely meditating. Within a few more minutes of silence, the chaos continued and escalated to an almost deafening level. Various things were shouted:

"You can't just say things like that!"

"No fucking way in fucking Jashin damned hell!"

"You are going to _pay_ for this."

"B-but Tobi didn't mean it!"

"SHUT UP!"

Of course, no one paid attention to the one trying to end the chaos. Keywords: one, and trying.

The few calm ones in the room were quickly becoming annoyed. It was like this everyday but never has it been this bad. Never had there been this many and this loud of arguments. Of course there was always irritation; of course there was always anger, but never _this_ much.

Red eyes swirled with anticipation. Perhaps now there could be some sort of peace.

The red eyed man held up his hands and said at the top of his lungs: "Dōbutsu tenkan no jutsu!*****"

In less then thirty seconds each member in the room began to double over, the red-eyed man included, though he had not been expecting it. Soon they all found themselves standing eye level on all fours. Surrounding each of them was a small pile of clothes.

There were various noises as each of them said their own insult that seemed to go undetected.

The strangest thing the man found was that besides the fact everyone in the room was now an animal, he seemed to be the smallest. Standing on hind legs he looked around and when he turned around was surprised to meet the face of jaws.

Row after row of sharp teeth met his face and the small animal fell backwards onto his back.

He wondered how the large sea creature in front of him could currently breathe but then noticed the slight chakra pulses on his gills. Knowing his co-worker could not keep this up forever, he prepared to undo his jutsu.

"Dōbutsu tenkan no jutsu!" when nothing happened he became concerned. After a second try and a fail, he was getting very worried. After yet another third and fourth attempt, he was quite unsure of what to do now.

He focused on the thought of a transport jutsu to send his co-worker and himself to a small lake of sorts, but ended up bringing everyone along. What with all the distracting commotion, even in the form of animal noises, it was hard to concentrate. But with all the distractions, the animals found themselves somewhere else in time and space.

In other words, they were not their world.

* * *

><p><strong>*Translates to roughly 250$ U.S dollars. Come on, you know Hidan would do it<strong>

***Animal transformation no jutsu**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Mysterious Animals**

* * *

><p>My name is Mizu Same Ai, which literally translates to water shark lover. But most people prefer to call me by my American name which I chose to be Kit Carlson. At first, I had not realized Kit was more of a boys name but that fact didn't hinder me in the slightest. I liked my name, both of them.<p>

And my real name suites me! It truly does, ever since I can remember I've always held a fascination to the marine life, sharks especially. I'm not sure what it was, it was just something about the flawless way they moved, or their razor sharp teeth that had attracted me. Either way I have, and always will, love sharks.

The sole reason I changed it, my name, was so that it wasn't so hard to say.

Right now I'm sitting in a chair, surrounded by a large circular tank, and stared up at the colorful creatures swimming about lazily.

It was after hours and I worked the night shift in the aquarium section of the zoo. There shouldn't really be anything to worry about, but after a drunken man had found his way to the whale tank… well, let's just say it wasn't pretty ok?

So I sit here, but not for one second do the bright colors and underwater life cease to amaze me. I got up and decided that perhaps it was feeding time for the fishes; they all seemed a bit anxious.

I decided to hand feed them because it's my favorite part of the entire job. I put on the scuba gear and hopped in. The moment I was completely engulfed in the water, I felt whole again.

I smiled and pulled myself out of the tank just enough so I could grab the food and dive back under.

Immediately the fish swimming lazily around darted over at the promise of food. I didn't disappoint them and gave bits of food chunks off to each. I was careful not to get to close to the eel so I wouldn't get hurt.

After maybe an hour or so I figured it's probably best I get out before my tank runs out of oxygen.

When I exited I found Max smiling up at me, "Whatcha doin' there princess?" he said in his jersey accent.

"Hey Max. Nothing just got done feeding the fish in this tank so now I'm going to move onto the piranhas."

"Geez Kit, you keep codling them like that they're going to get fat."

"I highly doubt it, fish are very active creatures. Come on, you want to watch me feed the piranhas don't you?" he beamed brightly and fallowed me to a small tank filled with about a dozen or so tiny, yet deadly fish.

I put on some gloves and went into the back room to find a decent sized piece of animal in the fridge. I took it out and began to unwrap it as I came back outside, I dropped the bloody chunk of raw meat into the tank and there was instantly a frenzy of teeth and blood.

"Guess they were hungry?"

"I guess so" I agreed.

"Well, I'm going to the loading docks want to come? I heard there was supposed to be a package a new animals coming in tonight. And since we're the night crew, we get to handle them."

"You know I'm not much of an animal person. I prefer the marine life." to prove my point I gestured my hands around the room.

"That's why I came and got you. Supposedly theirs a great white somewhere floating in one of the crates."

"Really?" a great white shark, wow how did we manage to get a hold of one of those? All my time working here I've never seen one because those types of sharks usually die in an environment like this. This began to concern me as I thought about it. I didn't want to be the one to find an upside-down shark in his tank after only a few days.

I want to study this creature as long as I can! I've only seen a great white once and that was during a sail boating trip with my father.

"Heck yeah, now come on, we have to get to the loading docks before someone else picks them up."

I giggled at the thought.

Both of us used the oversized pick up vans, Max had stated there was at least ten large crates, and drove two miles down the coastline to the docks. After hauling the large crates onto the vans we drove back. In one of the crates I had indeed heard the familiar swishing of water and I smiled. I drove that truck back; I couldn't wait to uncover it.

We reentered the gates and stopped at the lions section. Max got out of the van and began looking at the untagged crates.

"Ah here we are! Here's a list of what we got in these crates."

He tossed me a rolled up piece of paper and I began reading off the animals, "Female white tiger, as well as male bangle tiger. A gray colored hyena," I tilted my head, "Is that possible? Anyway, a large yellow owl, what? A baby black seal,wait Max do you know why are they sending these animals to us?"

Max shrugged, "Who knows? We're known to have the strangest animals so that's probably whoa-!" Max found the small seal as it _leapt_ from its container and onto Max's chest.

It was wiggling furiously and he grabbed it and put it back in its small crate, closing the lid quickly, "Wow! He's either really friendly or he wanted to eat my face."

I laughed and continued the list, "A red scorpion." I eyed the smallest box there, "a… whoa hello, am I reading this right or did I forget my contacts again?"

He took the list and when he saw what I was pointed at he scrunched up his face in confusion, "A black weasel. Huh, sure getting a lot of dark colored animals today. Whatever, we can let Jason handle it." I nodded, Jason was the park manager.

I scoffed at the next on the list, "Well it's not an animal but I'll give it to Maggie I bet she'll love it" Max agreed. Maggie was a botanist and, well, the thing on the list was a Venus fly trap.

"Then, an 'earth colored lion' as they had put it, and ah-ha~!" I gasped as I saw the last one on the list. "A great white shark," I smiled brightly, "My night has been made! I need to find that shark."

Getting the extra crowbar I pried open the one I heard water in. It was the largest tank there to I figured this must be it. When I finally had gotten the large lid off it I dropped it to the ground with a thud and I squealed.

"It really is a shark Max! Yes!" the shark seemed too cramped for comfort in his small space so I started to work on the task of getting him out and into the new tank that had been built recently. Jason must have been expecting something like this.

He grabbed me and held me loosely around the neck, "Whoa not so fast there Kit. Help me with the rest of these animals because I know you have no idea to work the crane." I grumbled to myself.

Nonetheless I proceeded to help Max put each of the animals in their rightful spots. The tigers, the lion and the hyena all went together in the large open cage and though the tigers and the lion seem to go in easily, the hyena was putting up a bit of a fight.

After words we drove to the arctic section and I asked, "You think we should get Harvey? After what that hyena put us through I'm not sure how the others will react." I smoothed down my wild hair that had been caused by the ordeal and readjusted the gauze on my arm. The little bastard had swung and his sharp claws really hurt.

"They were drugged and they weren't supposed to be aggressive. I'm sorry about that but I think we'll be fine." Anyways, in case you were wondering Harvey is one of the other night guards who also happened to be one of the strongest people I know.

"Ok are we dropping the little seal off then?"

At the mention of him, the seal began to make little whining noises and hopped around his crate, "Yeah. Hey he's kinda cute don't you think? He's really friendly."

"Yeah," I agreed as we got the exhibit. We both put on our standardized gloves and I took the seal because his large eyes were looking so deeply into mine.

I smiled and gently put him in the water and waited for him to join the others. In a few moments the little seal began to swim around in circles and we left at his frantic splashing.

"Ok cool. Now what else? I think we have the bird right?"

"Yes," we drove over to the large outdoor cage that held our eagles and other owls; since it's oversized we figured it would be happy out here. We took the large cage where flapping resided and carried it into the cage.

Opening the crate a large and I mean _large_, owl flew out and landed on a tree branch not to far from my head. I cautiously stuck out a hand and began to pet its stomach. When the bird made no move to peck my hand off I continued doing so.

"It looks like he likes you."

I nodded while openly gaping at the size of the bird, "Yeah I guess. But this is no way an ordinary owl! This bird is freaking _huge!_ This is just insane!"

"A very pretty color though, you have to admit."

I looked at the intense yellow of the bird and tilted my head. "The color reminds me of fireworks for some reason."

Max nodded his head in agreement.

We left the bird cage and stared at the three creatures before us. A blood colored, head sized scorpion, a thin black weasel, and a plant. But the odd thing with the plant was that one side of leaves was bleach white, while the other was black as night.

"What should we do with these guys?"

"I'm sure Jason will find a place for the scorpion and though the weasel is cool, I know he wouldn't appreciate it. And the plant, well, this is no floral shop so I think I'll take it over to Maggie after my shifts over."

"Alright but what about the weasel, really what do we do with him? I mean, I would take him home but you know how Sally is with pets," Sally, A.K.A, bitchy little sister.

"Yeah, yeah I'll take him as well. He's kinda cute so maybe he can stay at my place for a bit. At least until I have time to take him to the other zoo or something."

Max agreed so we closed up the crates again and finally got to the part I had been waiting for.

"Oh Mr. Shaarky! Kit is here to plaaay~!" I said in a singsong voice.

Max slapped me lightly on the arm, "Don't disturb the poor thing. With you around you'll probably drive him crazy and he'll swim away."

I smirked, "Won't have a choice behind glass."

I was the one to roll the crate in while Max went to go get the specialized crane from wherever it currently was.

We met up at the same time and I opened the crate and saw the beautiful creature swimming with tight movements, "Let's hurry, poor thing looks cramped and board to death." I looked down at the shark as I began to open the tank lid, "lucky you. You get a whole large tank to yourself while I, I'm here stuck on land." I smiled widely at the shark and smiled even wider as the shark seemed to _acknowledge _me talking to him.

I hopped down off the small ladder and yelled up to Max, "Ok let's do this thing! I'm going too talk my new shark's non-existing ears off all night!" Max rolled his eyes and began to maneuver the large machine.

When the shark was finally fully submerged into the water I couldn't help but lean over and get as close as possible. The scene made me think of jaws, what with possible doom coming to swallow me whole, but I couldn't help but get some form of self-satisfaction just by looking at this shark.

"Well I'll leave you to your… whatever it was you were doing before. I gotta go talk to Tim about the three extras. See ya," Tim was also a park manager but he worked the night shift as well.

I stood back a bit as the shark swam close to my face. As much as I loved sharks, I didn't want to die just yet. Though dying by one would be amusing, "Hey there. Um…so what's up then?" I laid my head on the glass walls that separated the two of us. If he wasn't so deadly I would've gotten in and started swimming.

To be quite honest, my scuba gear was still on from earlier.

I poked my finger in the water and twirled it as the shark swam in lazy circles. Then something happened, the shark looked straight at me. When he didn't attack, or didn't even move this somehow, egged me on.

"Mind if I join you in the water? Or will you eat me? You seem smart so if your going to eat me go swim away and if you want me to join come here." I opened my palm up. And then the most amazing thing happened.

The shark came up to my hand.

I smiled widely; glad my hand was not yet bitten off, "Ok you've made up my mind!" I removed my hand and got up onto the think glass edge.

I was stupid to not even consider the possible outcomes of this mess but I just couldn't help myself.

The shark came to _me._

"Ok so I trust you not to eat me then?" I said with a serious tone but with a wide smile. When the shark made no move, I jumped in.

The very first thing I wanted to do when I saw the shark was hug it.

Floating here, face to face with something you love, it's hard to resist. Like little kids were to puppies, I was to sharks.

I slowly, cautiously, put out a hand and gently touched his fin. With no gloves I could feel the smoothness in it.

Just like the bird I waited for a moment to see if my hand would suddenly be ripped from my body. When no action came forth I did a bit of a bolder move and stroked his dorsal fin. I was so fascinated by him that I didn't even notice the yells.

"Kit what are you doing in there! Get out of there now before something happens! Kit!" I was roughly pulled out of the glossy water and my hand petted emptiness as I was pulled away from the smooth skin.

"What was that for I was fine" I felt my eyebrows knitting together in anger.

"Maybe for the moment, Kit you shouldn't do something like that again! You could lose your job then where would you be? Lose your job all for a … for a stupid shark! Is that what you want?"

My mouth turned down into a frown. "A stupid shark… Is that all you think he is? Do you think I would've gotten in the tank in the first place if he was just a _stupid shark?" _I began to unzip my suit. "I'm going home early tonight." I turned to my new best friend and smiled slowly, I waved as I said "I'll see you tomorrow."

I went out the gates completely ignoring my co-workers calls, "Hey! Kit come back here, you know Jason is gonna be so pissed!"

"I don't know what Jason you're talking about! The one I know will be cool with this so screw it, I'll just come early tomorrow." I shouted over my shoulder.

I scooped up the two crates of mine and got in my car. I put the stick in reverse and, even though I wanted to at the moment, made sure I didn't run over Max.

By the time I got home I was exhausted. I needed to sleep in order to get back for my second shift. Yes, I work the second and third shift at the zoo. I perform the dolphin shows and I'm probably the only one brave enough, or stupid enough, to feed the other sharks we have.

I took out the plant and decided when I wake up tomorrow I'll take it over to Maggie. I then took out the small weasel - was he glaring at me? - And looked around for a spot.

Up on my shelf was my dogs' old bed so maybe he could stay there for the night. I put the small creature on the bed and turned and headed to my room.

I let out a sigh. I smiled now knowing we had a shark. I really couldn't get much happier.

I collapsed onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: This Shark Amazes Me**

* * *

><p>When I woke up to the bright sunlight streaming in my eyes, I sighed contentedly. However, when I breathed I noticed a slight weight on my chest.<p>

I looked down and saw the little black weasel giving me the evil eye. Or maybe that was just his face?

"Hey there little guy. I'm guessing you're hungry? Or maybe just irritated," the weasel made no move so I took the initiative and picked him up. I put him back down on the bed and I stretched.

After getting ready, the weird animal watching me the entire time, I took him to the kitchen and held him as I scanned the fridge. I saw a can of tuna and held it out for him but he turned his head away, "So what do you eat then?"

When he only managed to wriggle free from my grasp and head back to my room I became curious and fallowed. In my room the weasel was perched on my desk next to where I had put my plant.

I snapped my fingers, "Oh yeah! I have to take this plant to Maggie's before I go to work. She's a botanist so I bet she would find this plant more interesting then us. Were you reminding me? Thanks." I went to pick up the Venus fly trap when the little weasel swiped at me.

I quickly pulled my hand back, "Whoa um what was that? Swipy no Swipy! I'm guessing you want the plant to stay then?"

When I got no answer, of course not he's an animal; I rolled my eyes and went to my computer. "Well since you're here maybe I should name you."

I typed in 'good pet names.' I got various girls names and the guys names I _did_ get didn't quite fit the little creature. So then I looked up how to say weasel in different languages - it's got to mean something right? Like mine means water shark lover?

And this is what came up: for English, weasel. In Spanish weasel means Comadreja and in French it means belette. The list went on. I translated until I thought I found something good but it didn't match the poor thing.

Eventually I came across the Japanese translation and got Itachi. This is weird because I feel like I've heard that name before. "How about I call you Itachi since my name is Japanese and weasel means Itachi in Japanese?"

The weasel did nothing.

"Ok you know what? I think I'll just call you Sairento since your so _silent_."

I agreed upon that with myself because I still needed to eat lunch before I go into work. I ran out to the store and bought Sairento some food I think he would like. (I.E eggs and stuff since they usually eat small animals, I guess that could be a substitute. Maybe he can catch the rodents in the park?)

When I got back and made food for the small creature I hurriedly stuffed a sandwich in my mouth and went off to the job. I couldn't wait to see my shark! Well, not _my _shark, but I can dream!

"Hey I'm here!" I walked in at two o'clock on the dot. Which was quite early for my shift but I had to make up for leaving really early last night.

I hung up my coat and started off to the aquariums.

"And where do you think your going little miss fishy?" A high, nasally voice that always grates on my nerves, rang out above the crowd.

I turned and smiled sweetly, "I'm going to see how our new shark is adjusting, _Christina. _Would you like to come?" She paled and quickly shook her head. I knew she would say no and I inwardly smirked.

Her dad owns this zoo and he loves animals, while she, she hates them. The only reason she works here is because her dad wants her to until she goes to collage. And yes, she is the youngest staff member here, 16 and bitchy.

I headed off to the tank which was still off limits to the public since it was supposed to still be empty. But it will remain off limits for another week or at least until the shark can adjust now that Jason is fully aware. Or that's what I'm guessing anyway.

I leaned over the edge just enough to where I could see him swimming. "I'm back" I said cheerily. I splashed the water a bit and the shark must have felt the vibrations and came up to me.

"Maybe I should name you as well? How about Same? That's my middle name and it means shark. Do you like that? Or are you going to be like Sairento and not do anything?"

The newly dubbed Same looked up at me with glossy black eyes, I looked away slightly because you're not supposed to look an animal directly in the eyes. I had forgotten my hand was still in the water and I jumped when something smooth glided across it.

Same swam about and I watched until Christina came in and yelled at me to get the dolphin show ready. That was the only thing she got on my case about because she just _loved_ dolphins. To bad dolphins don't love her, I snickered at the thought.

The dolphins were named by her and she had decided to name then Koi and Jackson, the third was already named Kelly by her father and she couldn't change it because the dolphin already knew her name by then. The thing is that she didn't know that Koi was a type of fish but according to her I have yet to prove her wrong. Besides, the energetic dolphins seemed to love their names anyway.

I did a quick run through and played with them for a bit and as the crowd started streaming in for the five o'clock show I got into position with my partner Cassidy.

We did the show without flaw, as usual, and I left to go entertain my shark. Cassidy was a dolphin person and spent about as much time with them as I did with sharks.

I wasn't expected back until the six thirty show so I had about an hour. After that I had nothing left to do and Jason would always let me have a nap and would wake me for my shift before he left. If he didn't, then Max would.

Once more, I leaned onto the thick glass provided and stared into the clear water. _It must seem so bland compared to the ocean,_ I thought sullenly. I saw Same swimming off to the side so I put on some goggles and a tank.

I jumped in.

The sudden disturbance caused him to twitch a moment and swim away but a moment later he came up and was circling me. The odd thing was that although he looked all tough and scary, the circling didn't frighten me.

I held out my bare hand and his fin brushed by it. A thought occurred to me and I got out of the tank and went into the back room.

Taking some meat I dropped bits of it into the tank and slowly, Same began to eat it. I went back in and was swimming alongside my shark, enjoying the moment, when I heard something above the water.

Poking my head above the surface I saw a very pale Christina. "W-what are you d-doing get o-out of there n-now Kit!"

"Aw why is everyone such a spoilsport? I'll be fine I've been in here before."

She put her hands to her face, "K-Kit behind you!"

I turned around and saw Same's fin jutting out of the water. He was heading towards me but if he were attacking he'd be going a lot faster. I smirked, "Its fine Chrissy. If he was going to attack, first off I'd be dead by now, and second he'd be swimming a lot faster then that." for emphasis I jerked a thumb towards him.

"B-but! No you should really get out of there. We don't need to get shut down because one of the workers got eaten by a shark!"

I waved my hand in dismissal, "Yeah whatever. Look, I'll be fine I promise. He's never really that close to me and I can get out at any time. As long as I don't provoke him or let him starve he should be fine."

"But Kit-"

I shook my head, "Who's the shark expert here?"

Christina let out a sigh, if there was one thing I had power over her, it was my knowledge of the marine life. "Yeah, but seriously Kit, be careful."

Her concern surprised me but at the same time I couldn't help but be a bit pleased.

A little bit later, I was still with Same but no longer in his tank. My oxygen had run out and we're not supposed to use up one completely more then once a day because the things are damn expensive.

I was currently sitting on one of the small floating islands with my feet in the water. I could tell by the layout this was originally going to be another dolphin tank but things don't always go as planned.

My eyelids felt heavy and I knew I should probably get out and go to the back room to sleep but something about the slow rocking of the water carried me into dreamland. I tried to resist the urge to close them but I was just too content at the moment…

**-2-**

"Get out of there Kit."

I jumped as a pair of goggles was harshly thrown at my head. "What? Huh?"

"You were sleeping. I'm going now, I couldn't find you in the office and Max said that I would be able to find you here."

I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid the sticky contact feel, "You're not mad I was sleeping in the shark tank?"

"Nah, you're the expert right? Whatever that's what Christina said and I trust you'll keep yourself out of danger. Besides, you must have been here since the first show because Savanna had to take your place. We all thought you were gone."

"Oh crap! Ah I'm really sorry Jason I didn't mean to miss the show."

Jason rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Its fine Kit. Just don't do it again ok? See you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye as he left. That was one of the things I really liked about Jason, he was really cool about things like this. Things like finding me sleeping in a shark tank, with an active shark. I kicked my legs out a little since they felt stiff and I felt Same brush the bottoms of them.

I sat in the pool for a little bit longer before getting out, stretching my tired legs in the process. Same was staring straight at me again and so when I went to be stupid and pet him, I was able to pull my hand back, fully in tact.

"You never cease to amaze me Same. Great whites are known to be aggressive but you… you're special." I frowned slightly, "I really hope this environment doesn't hurt you. If it does the people who sent you to us is going to get a piece of my mind, then, I'll yell at the owners of this place and quit. I wouldn't be able to work at a place where my best friend died."

I patted Same gently on the fin and turned to get ready for my shift. I heard splashing behind me and I turned to see Same wiggling about, as if he were trying to get out of the tank. I giggled.

"What are you doing silly shark? Don't worry I'll be back soon. I have to eat something and change back into my regular clothes." I blew Same an air kiss.

The splashing ceased slightly but he seemed anxious. Maybe he was hungry? I brought him some food before I left but he didn't eat it so I just decided to leave it in case he does decides to later on.

I went out to get me and Max's pick up orders, which was Chinese today, and the two of us ate in calming silence. I had forced him to come eat with me in Same's exhibit and he, albeit reluctantly, agreed.

When I was done, I waited for about an hour before I went to go put my suit back on.

"Are you _seriously _going back into that tank?"

I looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head, "Yeah of course. You should come in, he's actually very friendly."

"He's friendly towards you because you're a very calm person. Me on the other hand, I'm just crazy and I'm not the best swimmer if memory serves correct."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on." I grabbed an extra suit and started to shove him into it. "You'll love it."

"Uh well, no uh. Kit I'm not- uh" I didn't leave him room to say no as I was ready to shove him in.

He held his arms out in front of him. "Come on you big baby."

"Ok! Ok fine, I'll get in _willingly_ but only if you get in first."

I smiled, "Works for me! But if you ditch, I'll send that gigantic owl on your ass."

"Yeah fine ok."

I smirked and dived in, instantly spotting my shark. I swam over to him and gently placed a hand on his fin. "See?" I said sticking my head above the water. "This shark is so different. You'll be fine; just don't go calling him names again."

Max looked nervous, but a deals a deal. He stuck in a foot and started to get in, He was now fully submerged but he made no move to get any closer to the shark. "Well come on, give him a pet."

"Uh no I'm fine thanks."

I rolled my eyes, "You big baby. Don't be scared of him, just look at his face."

"Yeah and I see all the teeth that could rip me to pieces."

"Pieces are too good for you at this point, how about fine bits of ribbon?"

The color from his face emptied and he scrambled to get out. I went over and pulled him back. "Calm down your scaring Same."

"_I'm_ scaring _him? _and Same, where did that come from?"

"Yeah, I named him."

He gave me a 'are you freaking serious' look and I shrugged. I took his hand and slowly brought him over to Same.

Same actually began to swim _towards_ us and Max was beginning to squirm again. "Dude, you'll be fine."

When he was barely an arms length away I reached out to pet his smooth skin. I gestured for Max to do the same. When he didn't though, I shrugged and pulled him a little closer just to scare him.

As he watched me do it though, he seemed to be a little surer of the safety but didn't quite reach out yet.

Same was sitting there calmly but then he suddenly darted forward, closing the space between him and Max.

Ice cold terror gripped my heart but suddenly his fin was gone and Max was jolted up and spun around.

I laughed as I realized what was going on.

Same had gone under Max and was now giving him a piggy-back ride of sort. As soon as he stopped though, Max booked it. He scrambled up onto the land. "Ok! If you get eaten Kit, I'm sorry but I won't be here to help!" he was ghostly pale and to be honest, I've never seem him run that fast before.

I went over and laid a hand on top of Same, "Nice one! That boy needed a good adrenaline starter to keep him up all night. I think- ahh!"

I was lifted slightly out of the water as Same positioned himself under me. I was sitting directly behind his fin and I held onto it. I put my goggles from around my neck on.

"You are full of surprises my friend. I wonder if you're really a dolphin in disguise, you sure act like one."

I took in a deep breath right when he went under.

Holding onto his fin I leaned forward so my head was right over his eye area. I hugged him as if he were a person, as well as I could at least, and smiled as he swam about.

He went up so I could get air and he dived again. This went on for about an hour and I decided perhaps I should get out.

"Ok I'll be here then. That was so much fun!" This time when he stared at me, I looked him right back in the eyes. I was kneeling on the small island facing his nose that was just poking out of the water. "Oh you're awesome. I wish I was a shark like you, or even if you were human like me." I leaned forward and kissed his nose.

Then I found myself falling forward into the water again.

I wasn't prepared for it so when I came back up I was sputtering and moving the hair out of my eyes.

There I saw Same though, right in front of me. I patted him and got out.

"You're silly," I said with a wide smile.

I turned around and took off my goggles, I bent down to put them on the ground and when I came back up I ran into something that was most defiantly _not_ the glass.

"I'm silly huh?" I heard a deep voice behind me whisper.

Arms wrapped around me and I panicked. Who was this person? How did that get in? was Same all right?

When I was about to ask one of those questions, I suddenly fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: What Happened?**

* * *

><p>I woke up in my house, on my bed.<p>

That's strange, how did I get here? I scanned my aquamarine colored room and sat up. I looked out my window and I noticed the plant on my desk was missing. What the?

Looking around I saw wet footprints on the floor. I also noticed my computer was on; a word document was open on the monitor.

I got up and looked at the screen. There was a note.

_Hey Kit!_

_I found you passed out in the shark tank, I worried but I know you, you would be fine right? Well I hope so. I guess you're ok since I found no fatal or bloody wounds on you, and that you were actually _outside _of the tank._

_I drove you home and I was still dripping wet from getting in the tank with you so sorry about the mess. I tried to clean it but I ended up making it worse. Real sorry!_

_I found the key under the door. I'll tell Jason you went home a little bit before he arrived ok? I know it's hard to work while you're passed out; I also did _your _job and fed the fish. Everything's good for the moment but just don't go home early tonight ok? I need you there are only so many of us night people!_

_One more thing too, have you seen the shark? Because when I went up to look in the tank to see if he actually had hurt you I found nothing. Also, that humongous owl and the hyena are gone. In fact, all ten of the animals we got the other night are gone._

_So I hope you wake up soon!_

_Your friend, _

_Max_

I blinked my eyes. They were a bit thick from me sleeping with my contacts in so I went to the bathroom and cleaned them out.

After that was done my stomach growled so I went to my kitchen to find something to eat, I opened my fridge and pulled out some bread to make toast. I thought of Sairento and called for him.

"Hey little weasel you want breakfast? Or are you going to starve?"

"I wouldn't mind breakfast."

I jumped about a foot into the air and ended up scattering the bread I had in the bag.

I turned around and saw a man with jet black hair, an amused smile that was so slight I thought it wasn't there, and black eyes with a permanent glare. "What? How did you get in my house?"

He merely looked at me, "Sairento sound familiar?" he left the room and I watched his back as he left. I grabbed the butcher knife and the phone just in case.

I stuck my head around the door frame and out into the living room and dropped the knife I had been holding.

Ten heads whipped around to stare at the sound of the clatter. The color drained from my face. Each person was only wearing a towel and to say the least, it was quite awkward. But that wasn't all that was weird; it was the fact that there were people in my house _that I've never met before._

I booked it to the door but I gasped and fell backwards as someone beat me to it. It was Sairento and he was blocking the door. How did he get there so fast if I thought I saw him go the other way?

"Hey why the fuck you running away from us, thought you fucking liked the scratch I gave you."

I looked over my shoulder to see a smirking man who looked young but had silver hair.

I stared, "Ok I don't know who you people are or how you got into my apartment but please don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong I- just what do you want?" I felt a tear leak down the side of my face.

"Oh look Hidan, your scaring her. Now shut up and stop being so loud, that's what got us here in the first place."

It was the same voice I thought I had heard last night. I heard footsteps as someone walked closer to me. I jumped away as a face suddenly appeared next to mine.

"Wha!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of me now just because I'm walking and talking."

I saw a blue face. I saw blue hair, I saw three gill-like markings under each white eye. I saw blue skin and a row of sharp teeth. "Same?"

"Actually it's _Ki_same but you weren't too far off." he chuckled. I sat there frozen for a moment staring at the people in front of me.

Then, I began to scream.

Instantly I was shushed when I saw a pair of glowing red eyes and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

When I woke again my head was throbbing slightly and I was on my couch. I heard whispered yet heated arguments.

"Did you really have to use your sharingans?"

"Yes, she was screaming."

"So what yeah, we could have just put a hand over her mouth hmm."

"Ew but not yours right sempai? Because that would be gross right, it would be liked you kissed pretty girl-chan! Kisame-sempai I think Deidara-sempai wants to kiss pretty girl-chan."

"What? No un!"

"This is completely irrelevant to the question."

"Just what was the question Kisame?"

"How do we wake her up?"

I heard various 'ohs' and I sat up slightly only to fall over again. I was beginning to adopt a migraine.

"I think she's up yeah!"

"Way to state the obvious Deidara."

I opened my eyes fully and my eyes went wide. I opened my mouth when hands covered them.

"No don't scream un!" My eyes grew wider as something began licking and biting at my lip. I tried to move his hands away but he must've thought I would scream.

I did begin to scream but I realized the mistake of doing so when a tongue was down my throat.

"Mhh! Mahaam! Maaa!"

"Deidara-sempai's kissing the pretty girl-chan!" I heard a voice giggle and as soon as that was spoken the hands were removed.

"Oh jeez un"

I wiped off the spit on my face and looked around. I scrambled out of the group and tried to make a break for the door when Sairento stopped me once again.

"Do not try to escape again."

I took a step back to try and get away from him and I ran into someone else. Hands were place on my shoulder and a voice said, "Well if you don't mind getting us some clothes that would be great."

I turned slightly and blushed when I remembered everyone in the room wasn't wearing clothing.

And nine out of the ten were guys.

I squeaked and closed my eyes.

"Not real. This is just a weird dream. I'm still sleeping in the tank with my shark…"

"Your shark? what the fuck are you blabbering on about? Go get some damn clothes bitch, it's freezing in here."

I was offended that he keeps swearing and that he had called me a bitch numerous times, but he looked very muscular, I wasn't sure what I could do against him.

"Don't mind Hidan, he's just being an ass un."

"Yeah well at least I don't look like a fucking girl."

I watched as the blonde haired boy, the one who had pressed his hands to my face when I woke up scream at the one called Hidan.

I would've taken the opportunity to run had those blue hands not been holding me firmly in place still. Another hand lightly touched my shoulder. "I have to deal with these idiots everyday; it will take some getting used to. Would you have an outfit I could barrow? I'll go shopping for the rest with you if that is alright."

I turned my head to face the only girl in the entire group of men. I swallowed and nodded slowly. She removed her hand and took the blues ones off of me as well.

I gave the girl one of my band shirts and a pair of pants. When we left I wanted to head for hills but something stopped me from doing so.

That thing was a wall of paper.

"If you run I will be forced to hurt you. So please do not try and run."

"W-why are you all here? What is it that you want with me?"

"Pain wants something out of you but I'm not entirely sure what. So just play along and you should be fine."

We got back from shopping within the hour. I didn't want to go back into my house, afraid of what I'd find and I was damn right for not wanting to go in.

When we walking in I saw blood splattered across my living room, a body was on the floor and a head was on my coffee table, screaming loudly…

"Hey fucker! Sew my head back on the bitch is back with our clothes! Oi! Hey what are you-!"

I fainted again…

**-3-**

When I woke up this time there were no voices and I was in my bed again. I glanced at the time and saw that it was one fourteen. Since it was Wednesday and there was only one dolphin show my shift start was six thirty, so I had plenty of time.

In my room the house seemed dead silent as it normally should be. I peaked out from my bedroom door and saw nothing but emptiness in my living room. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream.

However, when I went to go change my outfit, I noticed one of my band shirts was gone.

It was the same one I lent to that blue-haired girl.

I groaned. I exited my room and went to the kitchen, I saw that everything was back in place so I'm beginning to think I had just misplaced my shirt and my dream was trying to remind me.

I left my kitchen only to… walk right back into it?

Wait what? I thought I had just gotten out of it. I turned around, confused, and walked out the door. I was still in my kitchen. When I heard the voice I jumped and fell on my butt.

"Itachi, take the genjutsu off she's fine."

"She will run."

"No it's fine. I'll keep her here."

There was a shimmer in the air and suddenly the figures I thought had gone were standing outside my kitchen door.

I held my hands to my face and curled into a ball. I had no idea what these people would do to me or where they would take me now that they're fully clothed, but I didn't want to find out.

"P-please…" was all I could squeeze out of my dry throat.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and through tear-filled eyes I was able to see that the hand was blue.

"Your name is Kit right? Well don't worry, I didn't hurt you in that tank so I won't hurt you now, deal?"

I looked up into a kind smiling face with sharp teeth and shark-like features. No way could this really be real.

I scooted away from the strange man but yelped when he suddenly picked me up and held me bridal style.

"Calm down kid," he put me on my feet and I gripped the counter to prevent myself from collapsing to the ground.

I took a moment to study his face and only one name came to mind, "S-same?"

The guy in front of me chuckled, "Yeah we already went over this," he ruffled my hair, "Name's Kisame. It's nice to finally meet you."

I said nothing but nearly fell over again when someone screamed, "Can we get this fucking show on the fucking road! I'm getting pretty damn board."

It was the head I had seen when I walked into my house a little while ago. It was now fully attached to his body and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. I was about to fall and possibly faint again when a hand caught me.

"Hey now, don't you go fainting again I don't think Hidan can wait another hour without trying to kill you so just try to stay awake ok?"

I was about to open my mouth when someone else said, "Does she even speak yeah? All I've heard her say is Same. Is that the only thing she can say yeah?"

I had a thing about perfection, and the way he speaks was driving me insane. "Y-you have a speech impediment? Or do you do that on purpose?"

"She speaks un!"

"As long as we've known him he's always talked like that. It can be… rather annoying" I saw a red-headed man standing further back; his face was dead and lifeless, almost as if he weren't real.

"In case you were wondering bitch we were those animals you found a few days ago. Itachi's jutsu broke about a week after it was placed. Though we didn't fucking know we would get trapped in that fucking place."

I looked at the one with silver hair, "Could you please stop swearing?"

He stared at me with an angry face, "No fucking way bitch! Don't upset me or you'll be my next sacrifice!"

I felt my eyes go wide, s-sacrifice? Did he say _sacrifice? _I couldn't help myself as I hid behind the tall blue man.

"Don't use fish-sticks as a shield! Come on fight me yourself you little-" suddenly he was pushed forward onto the ground by another man who had half of his face covered and green piercing eyes with… red sclera?

"Shut up Hidan. We don't need this girl passing out again. Pain wants her alive so shut up."

I heard mumbled groans and when he stood back up he was silent for once.

While the people began to chat about various things and I couldn't think of anything to say I went into the living room and I sat down on the couch. I moved away from the slight blood stain I saw there though. I wish that hadn't been real. "W-whose blood is that…"

"Hidan's," Same said while rolling his eyes, "I guess I should introduce you to everyone?"

I didn't want to meet anyone but I feel that I didn't really have a choice. He first took me to the one with black hair. "This is Itachi. He said you called him Sairento?"

"I did. But I said Itachi when I was looking for a name! you didn't give any indication."

"Hn," was all he said.

Same then took me to a long haired man with blonde hair. The one who had slobbered all over my face with his… hands…

"Hello yeah, sorry about earlier, I thought you were going to scream yeah?"

I flinched at his speech. He then took me to someone I hadn't quite met yet but I have heard of often, "This is Pain. Or in others words, the leader." his face was overdosed with piercings

"Hello," was all he said, or got to say, before Same took me over to the girl I had went shopping with.

"This is Konan."

I put my hand out, "Kit."

She simply gave a nod of her head and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you properly."

"Kakuzu," instantly I shied away and tried to hide behind Same again. He only laughed and pushed me forward. "its fine he won't hurt you unless he's instructed to. Then that's Hidan."

I struggled even harder to hide or at least get away. "What the fuck's wrong with her?" I felt something bubble up inside of me.

I didn't like swears. "Would you stop swearing!" it was so loud that everyone had turned head to watch my screaming fit, "this is _my_ house with _my _rules! So if you don't quite swearing I will kick you out!" Instantly I slapped a hand over my mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry no I uh…"

When a hand punched me in the face and I was flung across the room, did I realize what a deep hole I had dug myself into. "Are you trying to tell me what the fuck to do bitch? I'll do what I fucking want and you can't say shit!"

"Hidan!" I heard a voice scream but when he kicked me in the gut I nearly blacked out from the pain alone. I was roughly picked up by the collar of my shirt, which was choking me.

"Shut it fuckers! I'm teaching this bitch a lesson!" I was punched again but it seemed like it was held back, when I was able to open my eyes enough I saw black strings and blue hands holding his arms back.

"Hidan stop!"

"Let me go you fucking assholes! I'm going to beat this deadweight to nothing!"

Something warm splattered across my face and I was vaguely aware of something falling and hitting the ground. I didn't get to think about it too much though before I passed out from the numbing pain.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Dear God it's not a Dream**

* * *

><p>I couldn't move.<p>

I wanted to, I really did. I wanted to get up and see just what was going on, but I couldn't move a muscle. Nothing was restraining me as far as I could tell, but I felt too tired to move. My mind was foggy and my face and my sides hurt immensely. I groaned softly.

"Kit are you ok," I heard a voice say. The voice seemed so far off, so distant; it was more like an echo.

"Same…" was all I managed to get out before I felt a pleasant tingling feeling along my gut area. My body was beginning to feel a little bit better to the point where I could open my eyes again.

"Hidan is gone now. Pain is dealing with him and he won't harm you anymore, I won't let him."

"W-what happened?" but before he could answer I looked at my clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for work!" I hopped up out of bed only to realize how bad of an idea it was.

I doubled over as soon as I left the bed. Warm hands were placed upon my shoulders and helped me back into the bed. "You should send a message saying you're sick. I don't think you'll be able to go in today."

"No I can't, I've already gone home early yesterday and the day before. I can't just up and leave work for a third time! I love the aquarium; I can't afford to lose this job…"

He sighed, "Well I'll try to heal you the best I can but Konan is our best healer and currently she's trying to help reassemble Hidan."

"_R-reassemble him?"_

"Don't worry about it," his hands were placed over me again and I looked down to see a glowing green light, "don't freak out," he said before I could even try to comprehend it through my mind.

I shook my head. I couldn't believe this. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone off my dresser. I dialed work.

"Jason? Dude I can't make it I'm really sorry."

"Why? Are you sick or something? I highly doubt it it's not that cold out."

"No I um… got into an uh a fight of sorts and I'm all sore."

"You got into a fight? You have got to be yanking my chain here."

"Well, not _really_ a fight more like uh… I was beat up."

"What! I'm coming over there right now!"

I began to panic, "No Jason that's alright! I have um uh, a friend taking care of me! He was um, there so I'll be ok!"

A pause "Put this 'friend' on and let me talk to him."

I held the phone out to Kisame. He started it for a moment before taking it slowly and saying into the phone, "Hello?"

**Third person omniscient: **

"So Kit got into a fight of sorts? And you were there?"

"Yeah I was there."

"How bad is she?" Jason said in a worried voice laced with concern. He held his breath for the answer.

"She's pretty beat up so I'll keep an eye on her."

He let out the breath he had been holding and asked the other man on the receiving end of the phone, "What relation do have with her"

Kisame thought for a moment before replying, "We're dating."

_What?_ _When did that happen? _Kit thought.

That was interesting news, as long as he's known her, Kit usually keeps to herself and the fish. So how _did_ that happen? Maybe this guy was a marine biologist or something, "Really now? How long have you been together and what happened then, the fight I mean."

"Yes, a few months, we were going out and some punks decided to attack."

"What's your name guy?"

"My name is Kisame."

That name sounded familiar, he felt like he's heard it before, "… from that show"

"What show?"

Naruto was the show, that's right he could remember hearing it when he was at his younger cousins house. "Naruto, anyway are you serious?"

"Yes that's my name sir." Kisame got a bit nervous when he had said the Kyuubi kids name.

"Whatever… just take care of her, she's probably the only one that keeps our other sharks from starving."

So she's a major shark lover then? "Yeah, I will. Goodbye."

**First person, Kit:**

He hung up. I looked up at him, "We're dating?"

He smiled a toothy grin which revealed sharp teeth, "Hope you don't have a problem with that."

Oddly enough, I didn't.

About an hour later I was feeling much better. I was freighted at the fact Same had said that I had had three broken ribs and a black eye, and the fact that I didn't even feel it. But I quickly got over it seeing as I was starving from not eating a thing all day.

I ordered a pizza.

I ordered an extra large cheese and pepperoni, two actually. I was good friends with the pizza guy and when he handed me the food he said, "Damn are you going on an eating spree? Or are you just trying to gain a couple of pounds?"

I smiled softly, "I've a got a party of sorts going on." Same helped me bring in the pizzas and instantly everyone was on them.

Same sat next to me and was pointing to everyone else I hadn't met yet. "That's Sasori; he's technically a puppet so you don't have to feed him." A puppet? What is that supposed to mean? was he making fun of him? "Next to Deidara is Tobi." Tobi began to wave at me frantically and he stood up, and going around the table, began to squeeze me in a hug.

"Tobi…" I managed to gasp out.

"Your going to kill her you idiot!" I heard a slap and Tobi was crying, or that's what it sounded like, and limping back to his seat. "Then Zetsu is… somewhere."

"Who's Zetsu?"

"I'm here, **this pizza stuff is actually pretty good"** I jumped as two voices spoke from behind me. I turned around and was about to scream when a hand was placed over my mouth.

"It's ok, Zetsu won't hurt you."

The first thing I noticed was his Venus fly-trap-like leaves above his hand. "W-were you the plant that was on my desk?"

"Yes, **it was actually quite comfortable where you had me"**

"I was going to take you to Maggie but then Itachi scratched me."

"**I still want to meet this Maggie character, **she sounds interesting. A botanist I believe I heard you say?"

I nodded and Zetsu disappeared, _through my floor!_ and I just turned back around and ate as much as I could. I was scared out of my mind and I had no idea how to react to my current situation.

I was only able to get one piece down because I was constantly afraid of what could happen next. I knew it probably wasn't my place, but I needed to know. "W-what happened to Hidan?"

Everyone turned to look at me.

Kakuzu, I think, spoke up. "He's… around. I stitched him back together so he won't die completely." I gulped heavily.

I stared at the table, completely petrified of these people. I sat there for a moment before a hand tapped lightly on my shoulder, I jumped. "You've been staring into space for awhile now, are you ok?"

"I'm fine…I'm fine… " I went over to the phone and stared at it. Maybe I should call the police? I know they would come; I glanced back at everyone sitting around my home. Than again what could they do? Maybe if enough of them came… but I know police officers, they'll be stupid and send in like, three guys. That could, in turn, get me killed for trying to escape again. What could this Pain person want with me anyways?

"Who are you calling? **you should call that Maggie person,"** I nearly screamed at the sudden voice behind me but was able to scrape up the rest of my dignity as I noticed it was only Zetsu.

"I guess I could. She's only down the road…"

"Please do so then," I ended up calling Maggie since Zetsu was watching me like a hawk.

"Hey Maggie how's it going," I said slowly into the phone.

"Sup' Kit?" she answered back.

"Not much," I gulped, "Do you…want to come over for a bit? I found a new, um species I guess you could say, of plant."

"A new species of plant huh, sounds cool! But it's kind of late so maybe I could come tomorrow?"

I heard a slight growl from behind me, I think Zetsu really wanted to meet Maggie so I hastily added, "But you know I sleep all day! Besides I think this plant will, uh, _die_ soon so…"

I heard the panic in her voice, "Are you watering it enough?"

"Um, it's doesn't exactly drink water…"

"Well what does it get it's nutrients from?" I heard her confusion.

"Um… pizza?"

"WHAT?"

When the line went dead I freaked a bit. "Maggie?" there was no answer, crap, "Um Maggie?"

Five minutes later, the intercom buzzed. "I'm coming up so open the door! I want to see this plant! You better not have killed it on me!"

I opened the door, in less then ten seconds she was inside and staring at my empty home. The others had scrambled off to various rooms, Zetsu was in my living room, waiting.

"In my living room…"

"You left the plant in the living room! God, the thing needs air and sunlight! You should have out it on your dresser where-" she stopped dead in her tracks as Zetsu turned to face us.

"Hello, **A botanist then?"**

"HOLY FUCK WHAT IS THAT?" was her initial reaction.

I put a hand over her mouth, "That's Zetsu. And please don't swear! You'll make Hidan think its ok!"

"Who's Hidan?"

"Uh, never mind. But really! He… wanted to meet you..?"

"WHAT!"

"Again hello, I wanted to meet you because you sounded intriguing to me, **so yeah."**

"He talks in two different voices."

I shrugged, surprisingly that was the least weird thing I've found out about these people. "I know. I think he's schizophrenic?"

Maggie put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment. She then went up to Zetsu and began to examine him; he was staring back with obvious curiosity. "Venus fly trap-like extensions… multiple personality, split coloring, yellow eyes… hmm. _walking _and _talking. _Quite strange indeed… But what do you want me to do with him?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know. He wanted to meet you ask him." Maggie turned to Zetsu, and raised an eyebrow.

"It is true, **I heard Kit had a thing for sharks so I figured I could make a friend?" **he said with half a grin.

Maggie stared at Zetsu, I did as well. "Well, you are a… _unique_ specimen. I'll have to study you more closely, if you don't mind Kit, but could I bring him with?"

I shrugged, "It's up to him." I pointed to Zetsu and I think he smiled; well half of him did at least. He nodded. Ok, so then that's one less person I have to take care of forcibly.

***Point of View switch since Kit can't explain Zetsu's thoughts***

I watched this Maggie character. She was quite surprised to see me. I chuckled inwardly.

Normally, I'm never so persistent on something, but I had a weird feeling and I really wanted to meet this person.

She seemed interesting, but if I lose interest, then she becomes a snack and I make my way back here.

"So I am going with you then?"

Maggie nodded, she opened the door and I walked out first. She opened the door to some… metal thing and I stared at it.

"It's a car Zetsu, go ahead you'll be fine."

I got in; somewhat weary of the possible dangers it could posses, "So what do you eat then? Kit said pizza but I thought she was joking but now that I see you…"

"Anything that isn't a fruit, vegetable, or overall plant," Maggie nodded then she smiled, I was curious.

"So, your really are like a Venus fly trap then! That's amazing, so I'm guessing you'll eat any kind of meat then?"

"**Yes"**

She tilted her head towards me but then turned back towards the path we were on, "So are there really two minds in your body? Or are you… crazy or something?"

I smiled slightly, "I've been known to be crazy, **but there is two us. We fight every now and then."**

"That's really cool! I think we're going to have a lot of fun together Zets," I looked at her. So she wasn't scared? That is interesting…

"**You don't… fear me?"**

Maggie stopped the car, "We're here! And no, you don't scare me Zetsu. Actually, quite the opposite, you intrigue me." Hmm, I've never _intrigued_ someone before. I usually scare or eat them.

"So why did you bring me back home with you?"

"**duh so she could study us."**

"Yes but I was asking Maggie,"

"**Well I'm answering."**

I was about to retaliate when Maggie looked at us, "Cool," she said with a smile.

We were both surprised.

"So Zetsu, where do you normally sleep? I've got an extra bed upstairs or you can sleep in the green room."

"**What's the green room?"**

Maggie smiled, "I'll show you."

She took us to a large room filled with all kinds of plant life. It was humid inside but it was stunning to look at all the life that filled the area.

"This is my life! My whole world revolves around my plants, I wish I could go through photosynthesis one day and just merge with all of this…" she let out a dreamy sigh.

"**Don't you know how horrible it is though? Not photosynthesis I don't do that but to be us, the way we look, **we're not exactly the first person to call for a family game night."

Maggie looked at me, "Well screw those people then." I was surprised by her outburst and took a stop back, "I think you are perfect Zetsu. For someone like me, it's a gift! A gift to be the way you are!"

I stared, I figured she could be crazy as well but if she has gotten this far in her life she must hold some sanity. I sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to me, motioning for her to sit as well.

"So Maggie, **how do you know Kit?" **I was genuinely curious to see how those two met.

"Well, we're childhood friends. We went on a class fieldtrip to the zoo one day and I had snuck away to examine the plant life in the rainforest area. Kit had also snuck away to go try and see the sharks, we ended up running into each other trying to rejoin the group. From then on we made a pact. She'll chase her sharks while I go after my plants."

I looked at the ground. This girl is strange. I looked at her, then back at the ground, and then once again back at her.

I felt the sudden urge to kiss her. Gripping her chin softly I said, "So would you mind terribly if I, **were to do this?" **I leaned forward and I felt a tingling spark as our lips touched.

When I let go of her I saw her face was red even in the dim lighting. "O-oh why did you do that…?"

I smirked**, "When I find something I like. I tend to take it."**

She looked up at me with wide eyes and I found myself being hurled down to the earth as Maggie tackled me. She began to crush my ribcage in a hug that could easily rival Tobi's.

"R-really Zetsu, you should ask though next time, that surprised me!" I looked down and was met with a face full of her brown hair.

"Well I wasn't sure how you would react. **Had to do it at least once right? Anyway, how is it that you're not freaking out right now?"**

She hugged me tighter "Because you're wonderful Zetsu, a dream come true. I've devoted my entire life to taking care of the plant life, your perfect. Absolutely perfect…"

To have someone unafraid of you, able to look you in the eye, kiss you without worry. I realize this is what Kisame must have felt when Kit came into his life. She only saw him as perfect, nothing more, and nothing less.

I patted her head awkwardly, "I think I know the perfect place to sleep. **How does with you sound, it sound's quite appealing to me."**

She blushed and I laughed while picking her up. "Care to point the way?"

"Down the h-hall," I carried her down the hall.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: How Kisame Sees It**

* * *

><p>I woke up underwater.<p>

This is strange. I don't remember ever being able to stay under for so long without merging with Samehada. I blinked and tried to move. I frowned when I couldn't move more then a foot.

I used a mind jutsu to see if I could talk to anyone. Itachi was the only one to answer.

_What's happening? Do you know where we are?_

He replied with _we're animals Kisame. I apologize for the inconvenience, but you are a shark and I mean that in the_ _literal sense._

I tried to move again, maybe knock the tank or whatever I was in over, but it only rattled the container. I then heard Itachi say, _we are in crates. How we got here I am unsure, but try not to move, my sharingans indicate we are high above land._

I stopped moving. I didn't want to be splattered all over the ground.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to a roaring noise and we were moving. I had no idea what it was, but I wasn't sure if wanted to find out. I wasn't even aware I had fallen asleep.

About ten minutes later, the movement ceased, I heard the sound of wood cracking and about five minutes later the tank was opened to reveal a smiling girl.

"It really is a shark Max! Yes!" Who in Kami's name is Max? What kind of a name _was_ Maxanyway?

I heard something else but it came across fuzzy. Then, after some time, the girl returned, with that same smile.

"Let's hurry, poor thing looks cramped and board to death." the girl looked down at me and began to open the tank lid, "Lucky you. You get a whole large tank to yourself while I, I'm here stuck on land," this surprised me. Doesn't she know how horrible it is to look the way I do?

To be feared constantly, looked at with feared faces, but her smile… she was quite beautiful I'll give her that. She had long dirty-blonde hair and bright green eyes that kind of sparkled when she looked my way. Freckles dotted her face and she had these cute little dimples in her smile. I stared at her, and I think her smile just got wider.

Suddenly I was pulled up from my tank and placed into a much larger one. Ah finally I could move around freely!

I felt a vibration in the water and looked up at the blurry image of the girl. "Hey there, um…so what's up then?" I watched her lay her head on the glass walls that separated us. I finally noticed that she was wearing some odd ninja gear.

Suddenly she said, "Mind if I join you in the water? Or will you eat me? You seem smart so if you're going to eat me go swim away and if you want me to join come here," she opened up her palm in the water.

I was stunned; first she asks to get into the water, _with me. _Then, she leaves her hand out to possibly get eaten by me? Either she was incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. I hope it wasn't the latter.

So what will she do if I go to her?

I decided to test that theory. And I figured I could just shred her the moment she jumps in however…

Her smile stopped me.

It was a smile of pure happiness, it was almost blinding it was so bright. I guess, that was what stopped me from eating her.

It was foolish of her not to consider the possible outcomes however, but I guess since I had gone to her…

"Ok so I trust you not to eat me then?" had I not been watching her, I would've shivered at the seriousness, but she was smiling, so I knew she was joking, somewhat.

I suddenly felt a hand on my side. I was completely and utterly, for the first time in my life, shocked beyond thought.

She waited a moment, possibly to see if I would suddenly bite her. I didn't move. Then, she started to pet me. _Pet _me. As if I was a dog.

I heard someone yell above the water, "Kit what are you doing in there! Get out of there now before something happens! Kit!" the spot where her hand was suddenly became empty and I found myself frowning.

"What was that for I was fine" I had to agree for once, she was perfectly fine.

"Maybe for the moment, Kit you shouldn't do something like that again! You could lose your job then where would you be? Lose your job all for a … for a stupid shark! Is that what you want?" I frowned deeper. I am _not_ a stupid shark. Oh he was going to pay as soon as I'm out of this form.

Then I heard her voice again, "A stupid shark? Is that all you think he is? Do you think I would've gotten in the tank in the first place if he was just a _stupid shark?" _ I felt something inside me warm up as she defended me, "I'm going home early tonight." I saw her turn to me and smile slowly; I saw her wave as she said "I'll see you tomorrow."

So she'll be back then?

**-5-**

When I woke up she indeed had come back. This Kit person was looking at me with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I'm back" she said cheerfully.

"Maybe I should name you as well? How about Same? That's my middle name and it means shark. Do you like that? Or are you going to be like Sairento and not do anything?" Her middle name was Same? If I had eyebrows still they would've shot up at that. What an interesting coincidence.

I looked up her. I was aiming to catch her eye but she looked away slightly. Right, never look an _animal_ directly in the eye.

I swam around, feeling her eyes watch me. I heard someone come in yelling at the girl about a dolphin show or something. She looked at me and smiled quickly, and just like that, she was gone.

I felt disappointed that she was gone, but within an hour or so, there was a disturbance in the water that caused me to jump a little. It was the girl. This time she didn't even hesitate to jump in.

However, a moment later she got out, but when she returned she dropped something into the tank. I saw that it was food. Instantly I felt my stomach growl. I wasn't even aware that I had been hungry until just then, I ate it slowly and Kit returned to the water.

Awhile later I heard a voice and Kit went to the surface, "W-what are you d-doing get o-out of there n-now Kit!"

"Aw why is everyone such a spoilsport? I'll be fine I've been in here before."

I frowned and began to swim towards her, "K-Kit behind you!"

"It's fine Chrissy. If he was going to attack, first off I'd be dead by now, and second he'd be swimming a lot faster then that." she jerked a thumb towards me. I wasn't going to attack her though, I was merely getting closer.

"B-but! No you should really get out of there. We don't need to get shut down because one of the workers got eaten by a shark!"

She waved her hand in dismissal, "yeah whatever. Look, I'll be fine I promise. He's never really that close to me and I can get out at any time. As long as I don't provoke him or let him starve he should be fine."

"But Kit-"

She shook her head, "Who's the shark expert here?"

So she was a shark expert huh? The other girl let out a sigh, "Yeah, but seriously Kit be careful."

An hour later she was sitting on a small island or something and softly kicking her feet around the water.

A little while later I noticed she had fallen asleep. I watched her as she slept and continued to swim around. When I heard her moving I looked up just in time to see a pair of goggles chucked at her waking face.

"Get out of there Kit." I frowned, not another one.

"What? Huh?"

"You were sleeping. I'm going now, I couldn't find you in the office and Max said that I would be able to find you here," who was this guy anyway, throwing things at her.

"You're not mad I was sleeping in the shark tank?"

"Nah, you're the expert right? Whatever that's what Christina said and I trust you'll keep yourself out of danger. Besides, you must have been here since the first show because Savanna had to take your place. We all thought you were gone." Well, he seemed cool about that. So that's a good thing right? Well, he seemed much calmer about it then the others, I think I liked this guy, he seemed nice.

"Oh crap! Ah I'm really sorry Jason I didn't mean to miss the show," Jason huh? what's with everyone's names here?

"It's fine Kit. Just don't do it again ok? See you tomorrow."

I watched her wave goodbye as the guy left. I watched her stretch her probably stiff legs, I went up and swam past them, just barely touching her bare skin. She jumped a bit.

She put out a hand to pet me as I stared straight at her.

"You never cease to amaze me Same. Great whites are known to be aggressive but you… you're special." I tilted my head a bit, even if she couldn't see it. She frowned slightly "I really hope this environment doesn't hurt you. If it does the people who sent you to us is going to get a piece of my mind, then, I'll yell at the owners of this place and quit. I wouldn't be able to work at a place where my best friend died." I was surprised by her outburst, did she really care about me that much?

She patted me gently on the fin and turned and left. I began splashing around to try and get her attention, to be honest I didn't want her to leave. I cursed myself for being in this form and not being able to get out of this god awful tank.

"What are you doing silly shark? Don't worry I'll be back soon. I have to eat something and change back into my regular clothes," she blew me an air kiss.

I stopped splashing water everywhere but I still wanted to get out.

She left for a moment and then returned with another chunk of food. I only stared at it, I wasn't really hungry.

She returned some time later and I could see her, just barely, above the line of the tank. Through the glass I saw her eating something and I figured I could swim for awhile to pass the time. Maybe an hour and a half later I heard voices.

"Are you _seriously _going back into that tank?"

"Yeah of course, you should come in, he's actually very friendly." to her I was.

"He's friendly towards you because you're a very calm person. Me on the other hand, I'm just crazy and I'm not the best swimmer if memory serves correct." yeah, says the one who insulted me. You better get in.

"Oh come on. You'll love it."

"Uh well, no uh. Kit I'm not- uh" in less then a second the other guy was almost over the barrier and about to get pushed in.

He held his arms out in front of him, "Come on you big baby," Kit said.

"Ok! Ok fine, I'll get in _willingly_ but only if you get in first."

She smiled, "works for me! But if you ditch, I'll send that gigantic owl on your ass." gigantic owl? Now why does that sound familiar…?

"Yeah fine ok."

She dived in and placed a hand on my fin, "See?" she said sticking her head above the water. "This shark is so different. You'll be fine just don't go calling him names again," yes because if you do I will eat you. But I don't think Kit will like that… darn.

The guy looked nervous as he began to get in. He had every right to be, he was in my territory now, "Well come on, give him a pet." I mentally laughed at Kit's obliviousness.

"Uh no I'm fine thanks."

She rolled her eyes and I attempted to roll mine, "You big baby. Don't be scared of him, just look at his face."

"Yeah and I see all the teeth that could rip me to pieces." I smiled at the statement. It was so true.

"Pieces are too good for you at this point, how about fine bits of ribbon?" Ooh I like that even better.

The color from his face emptied and he scrambled to get out Kit went over and pulled him back in, "Calm down your scaring Same."

"_I'm_ scaring _him? _And Same, where did that come from?"

"Yeah, I named him."

He gave her a look and she shrugged. She slowly brought him over to me.

I began to swim towards them which caused, Max right? To squirm even more then he already was. "Dude, you'll be fine," Kit said.

When they were barely an arms length away she reached out to pet me and she gestured for him to do the same. When he didn't though, she shrugged and pulled him a little closer to me.

He seemed to relax a bit. I was going to have to fix that.

I was sitting there calmly and I then I suddenly darted forward, closing the short distance between us.

I was probably giving everyone heart attacks, but everyone will live I can promise that.

I went under and pushed the guy up, he was half surfing on my back and I wiggled a bit and I heard him scream and I watched him jump out of the water and head for land.

"Ok! If you get eaten Kit, I'm sorry but I won't be here to help!" he was ghostly pale and I would've been laughing my ass off if I could.

I felt a hand on my back, "Nice one! That boy needed a good adrenaline starter to keep him up all night. I think- ahh!"

I decided to give her a little adrenaline starter as well, "You are full of surprises my friend. I wonder if you're really a dolphin in disguise, you sure act like one."

So I was a dolphin now huh? I took her under.

Holding onto my fin she leaned forward and I felt her head was right over my eye. I could tell she was hugging me as best as she could. I felt happy at the thought.

I went up so she could get air and dived again and again. This went on for about an hour and then I felt her detach herself from me. I frowned.

"Ok I'll be here then. That was so much fun!" I stared at her again, but this time she looked me right back in the eyes. She was kneeling on the small island facing my nose that was just poking out of the water. "Oh you're awesome. I wish I was a shark like you, or even if you were human like me," I was genuinely surprised by her words. But I thought about the statement, would she still accept me so easily if I were… _me?_

I felt her lips touch the tip of my nose in a kiss.

I backed up, startled by the sudden contact. She fell into the water and came back up sputtering and laughing.

I was in front of her, staring at her again and she patted me and got out of the tank. I suddenly felt something weird. My whole body began to tingle; it began to feel numb…

"You're silly," she said with a wide smile.

I then found myself floating in the pool. With arms, and legs… the jutsu just ended… wonderful timing.

She turned around and took off her goggles, she bent down and I did a quick travel jutsu, I was now directly behind her and when she stood up straight her back ran into my chest.

"I'm silly huh?" I whispered into her ear.

I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her tense up. I found a pressure point and hit it before she could freak out. I laid her down on the ground gently and I looked down at myself, glad I had knocked her out. I wasn't wearing _anything_.

I heard soft footsteps and did a cloaking jutsu so I wouldn't be detected.

"Hey Kit, I'm sorry but… _holy crap!_" Max ran to Kit's side and turned her over.

"Kit! Kit! Ah wake up are you ok? Uh…Mizu! Come wake up, please don't be hurt! Oh Mizu," when Kit didn't move I could see him panic a bit, I laughed inwardly.

He checked for wounds but found none, I saw him stand up and angrily look into the shark tank, "You damn shark if you hurt her..! Wait… what the?" when he saw no shark I had to refrain from bursting out in laughter at his stupidity.

"God… maybe I should just take you home Kit. I think maybe you're just insanely tired…"

I watched him unzip her suit, and pick her up and take her somewhere. He took her to some kind of moving machine and put in her in the back, I slipped in as well and sat on the floor, it was quite cramped.

We stopped somewhere and he brought her out. He picked up a key from under a mat and opened the door to what I guess was her home. I walked in and immediately I sensed the familiar feel of Itachi's chakra. Max put Kit on her bed and opened something up that looked like a mini T.V screen.

He typed a note on it. I read it when he left, it was just him saying to get better and stuff but what caught my eye was the ten other animals part. _All of the Akatsuki was affected by Itachi's jutsu,_ I thought.

"Here" I turned around at the voice and a towel was flung directly at my face. I wrapped it around my waist.

"Where is everyone?"

"Somewhere, I've asked Zetsu to go retrieve them."

"Plant man is here as well?"

Itachi's nod was so slight I wasn't even sure if he had _actually_ nodded or not. So then all the Akatsuki must be around here.

Within the hours of the night, everyone began to show up, each with a towel covering them.

It was quite awkward, and we waited for her to get up. Around dawn, I could hear her moving.

I saw her go into what I guess was the bathroom, and hid as she came out and went into the kitchen. I heard a fridge being opened and then, "Hey little weasel! You want breakfast? Or are you going to starve?"

I saw Itachi going towards the door, "I wouldn't mind breakfast." he said. I smiled; I didn't know Uchiha's had a sense of humor.

There was a thump and a couple of other noises so I was going to assume she had jumped and dropped something.

I heard her say from my position on the coach, "What? How did you get in my house?"

"Sairento sound familiar?"

A moment later I heard a clatter and turned to see her face.

Since we were all only wearing towels it was somewhat awkward but that was forgotten as she made a break for the door. But Itachi beat her to it.

"Hey why the fuck are you running away from us? Thought you fucking liked the scratch I gave you." Hidan had scratched her? That really doesn't help the situation; I was going to rip his head off later.

She stared at us, "Ok I don't know who you people are or how you got into my apartment but please don't kill me! I didn't do anything wrong I- just what do you want?" I saw her began to cry. She was really scared.

"Oh look Hidan, your scaring her. Now shut up and stop being so loud, that's what got us here in the first place," I said, going up to her.

I put my face in her line of vision and she freaked, "Wha!"

"Don't tell me you're scared of me now just because I'm walking and talking."

She eyed me for a moment before saying, "Same?"

I smiled, "Actually it's _Ki_same but you weren't too far off."

Then, she was screaming.

Itachi was there in a moment, silencing her with his sharingans. I sighed. We moved her onto the couch. It might be awhile before she wakes up.

"So how do we wake her up?" when no one answer I sighed. I then looked at Kit and then at Itachi who stood there unamused by all of this. I asked a couple more times and still got no response. Maybe half an hour later I looked to Itachi and asked, "Did you really have to use your Sharingans?"

"Yes, she was screaming." I groaned.

"So what yeah, we could have just put a hand over her mouth hmm."

"Ew but not yours right sempai? Because that would be gross right, it would be liked you kissed pretty girl-chan! Kisame-sempai I think Deidara-sempai wants to kiss pretty girl-chan."

"What? No un!"

"This is completely irrelevant to the question." I said.

"Just what was the question Kisame?"

"How do we wake her up?"

I heard various 'ohs' and I heard movement on the couch; I turned to see Kit moving.

"I think she's up yeah!"

"Way to state the obvious Deidara."

Her eyes went wide when she looked at us, I watched in almost slow motion as Deidara moved to put his hands over her mouth.

"No don't scream un!" Her eyes grew wider and I face palmed. She began screaming louder.

"Mhh! Mahaam! Maaa!"

"Deidara-sempai's kissing the pretty girl-chan!" Tobi giggled annoyingly and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh jeez un"

My life just became a living hell…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Back to Kit**

* * *

><p>When Maggie left I turned back to the room full of the strange people, to be honest I only trusted Same. I guess Konan too even if I only talked to her once.<p>

I gulped, "I-Is Maggie going to be ok with him?" I asked softly, thinking of what Hidan had done to me.

Deidara, I think, slung an arm around me, "she'll be fine hmm. The worst he could do would be to eat her. If Zetsu's back by tomorrow morning then we'll know." He smiled brightly; I put my hands to my face.

"No! No I can't let Maggie get eaten!" I tried to leave but was stopped, again.

This time it was by the one everyone had referred to as leader, "Stop trying to leave, it's fruitless."

I sat down on my couch and curled into a ball, "Everyone says you want to keep me around, but why!"

I received no answer so I put my head in my hands. Tension was rising in the room so I turned on the T.V. Some anime was on and I was about to change the channel when the leader said, "Wait."

There was a blonde haired kid with blue eyes who looked like he could be a relative of Deidara's. He was standing next to someone with pink hair who I immediately despised because I hate pink. The two were facing someone off screen and when the view changed I was looking at… holy crap.

I stood up and first looked at the T.V, then at Same who was sitting on my couch, "What? What! What's going on?"

Same was facing him and he said to someone who I now knew to be Itachi, "Can I cut off his legs? It'll be easier" Itachi made some noise and I fell onto the couch with a thud.

I clicked the info button, the show was called Naruto. I've heard of this show but I never watched it because I was too busy with my life. I quickly turned off the T.V.

"That was weird. Let's do something else?"

Everyone nodded very slowly.

In the end, we decided to go to sleep. When the morning light filtered in through my curtains I was suddenly aware of arms wrapped tightly around my torso. I looked down to see the masked man holding me tightly. I pushed him off lightly but it woke him anyway.

Tobi, I believe, followed me obediently around the kitchen while I made coffee. I made a lot because I didn't know how the others would feel about it or how much they drank, considering I'll drink two or three cups before my shift.

Movement began around eight and everyone shuffled in. I poured their drinks but only half of them accepted it. We sat around the living room and to be honest everything actually felt quite content.

That is, until he appeared out of nowhere.

Zetsu popped out from the floorboards and I felt tears prickle at the side of my eyes. Unconsciously, I rushed forward in an attempt to hurt him for eating Maggie.

"Why! Why did you do that! I thought they were joking!" the tears began to fall freely. Then, without warning, hands were placed on my back. I immediately curled into the warmth I was getting used to now known as Kisame.

"I didn't eat her; **I just came to inform all of you that, until we get back, I will be staying with Maggie."**

Everyone looked at him, "What?" I said, through tear-soaked eyes.

"You heard me, **yes she is quite **_**unique**_** and I like that,**" he then turned towards to Same, smiling, "I know how you feel now." Zetsu disappeared through the floor leaving everyone mildly confused.

"What did he mean yeah?"

Same shrugged, but I suspected he knew exactly what he had been talking about.

Before anyone could say anything further I went to the phone and called Maggie's number.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh thank the lord! Ah, I thought you were-" I stopped, trying to think of a way to make this sound less suspicious and crazy, "weren't getting along with your new plant and all."

I heard some rustling, "Nope he's awesome! Thanks so much Kit!"

I smiled lightly, "No problem."

We hung up and I turned towards the people in my living room. "Um…" I started, "we could go to the beach or something it looks nice out. We could also go the park if that's more your guy's style?" I really needed some fresh air.

"Why do you say that?" the leader asked.

I rubbed the back of my hand, a nervous habit, "I've been feeling very… um stuffy I would really like some fresh air and I'm sure the rest of you could use it too? Please, I promise I won't run."

The leader seemed to think it over before gesturing to the others.

"The park sounds nice yeah."

I heard other forms of agreement. I nodded and grabbed my shoes. I noticed though, that no one else had shoes.

Sure I had plenty of pairs of shoes because I guess it really is a girl thing but I know none of them will fit into my small, 6 1/2 shoe size. Surprisingly though, Konan could so we had to run out and buy everyone sandals. Well, not everyone, Sasori I believe said he didn't want a pair and also surprisingly Tobi could fit into a pair of my somewhat large converse.

We came back only to leave again right after. I just got everyone simple sandals because I couldn't really afford fifty dollar sneakers, for eight people.

Since it was nice and the park wasn't too far off, we decided to walk.

The park was called Greenbay meadows and it was my favorite place to go. Children were strewn about tossing Frisbees in the early morning sun, a slight breeze keeping the rays from being too hot. It was the perfect summer morning and the freshly cut grass smelled so clean mixed with the scent of the air.

I told everyone that they could do what they liked but pleaded for them not to hurt anyone and everyone wandered off, enjoying the day. I knew I should be sleeping so I purposely left my contacts at home and wore my glasses. So now, I'm sitting in the branch of my favorite oak tree and I took off my glasses and laid my head down.

I was about to fall into blissful sleep when a presence alerted me. I looked up and saw Itachi standing on a branch directly above me. He got up here fast; it usually takes me about ten minutes trying to climb the trunk.

Itachi gave me a somewhat curious look as he tilted his head, "You were wearing glasses today. Which indicates you cannot see very far correct?"

I nodded, "Yeah usually I wear my contacts but I wanted to catch some sleep before my shift starts."

"What are contacts?"

"Uh, they're like the lenses on my glasses. My prescription is programmed or whatever into these little lenses that go into your eyes and you can see without glasses. They're not fun to fall asleep with though I can tell you that."

Itachi fell silent and so did I and soon I was asleep.

**-6-**

When I woke the warm afternoon sun was streaming onto my face, I looked down to see the strange people under the tree, relaxing and smiling somewhat.

I jumped down from my perch, careful not to land on anyone, and Same materialized from nowhere and stood next to me.

Deidara jumped up and soon the others did as well, "So what's next?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged, "We should eat sempai! Tobi's kind of hungry."

I nodded, "Alright. Where would you like to go? It's Thursday and it's getting late so since we missed lunch we should go to that seafood restaurant-"

"Ew there is no way that I'm going to a seafood place!" Deidara suddenly burst out.

I looked at the ground and then back up at him, "W-why not?" I was scared that I may have insulted him somehow.

He then pointed at Kisame, "I blame the shark yeah."

I sighed, I didn't feel like that was a legitimate reason for not wanting to eat seafood but I guess I couldn't argue with that, "Well then let's go to Ruby Tuesdays. They've got a huge variety so hopefully you'll find something you'll like."

We agreed on that and I stole a glance at the time. It was five thirty and luckily I don't have second shift on Thursdays. Nor do I work at all on the weekends, however today I still had third shift later on, wonderful.

Just as we were seated, I got a phone call. I picked up my phone, "Hello?"

"So you're doing better then? You look fine," it was Jason.

"Yes I'm fine. And when did you see me?"

"Just now," I jumped and turned around at the voice. Jason clicked his phone closed and so did I. I smiled.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing much I'm here with my friends, we're going to eat and then later we're going to head over to the main street and watch the fireworks."

I thought for a moment, "Oh gosh I totally forgot it was the fourth!"

He smiled and laughed then he waved goodbye and rejoined his buddies. I sat back down and Deidara said from across the table, "He said firework yeah? I believe you called me that when we first met animal to person hmm?"

I nodded, "Yeah the color of your feathers looked like the yellow from a firework."

"So then just what is a firework yeah?"

I thought for a moment, "Um I guess it's like a colorful explosion?"

Deidara suddenly smiled and he leaned back in chair, a smirk on his lips.

I heard someone groan from behind me and I turned to face the one called Sasori. "What?" I asked.

"Never mention explosions around this guy."

"True art is fleeting yeah! Makes you appreciate life so much more."

I saw Sasori roll his eyes.

After we ordered our drinks I didn't have to order because Valery, our waitress, knew me and I always get the same thing, "Still the shrimp?" she asked.

I nodded; weary of everyone watching me, "Yes it's my favorite."

Everyone ordered various things and I sat there squished in-between Same and Tobi. Sairento, er Itachi, was sitting calmly across from me.

When dinner was done everyone fallowed me outside and back to the park where we had just come from. There were tons of people gathering and laying down on blankets and snuggling in the frigid night air. The eleven of us picked a spot far away that was up on a hilly area and we sat and waited for the sun to disappear.

When the first firework shot it looked beautiful. Climbing higher and higher until finally, it burst into a colorful array of lights. Deidara sighed contently and everyone else just watched. I didn't notice where the extra warmth was coming from until I found myself falling asleep on Same's shoulder.

When the show was over I looked at a clock and it was currently ten 'o' clock. My shift starts in an hour, the only problem was, what do I do about the strange people who have taken up residence in my home?

We walked back to my small house and everyone took a seat around the living room, "U-um guys?" I asked and everyone turned to look at me, "I have to go to work soon. So I'll be leaving to go… um what will you do while I'm gone?"

Tobi suddenly flung himself at me and I nearly fell over, actually I did but Same caught me, "Tobi doesn't want you to go!" he wailed.

I thought for a moment, "By any chance Tobi, were you that baby seal?"

He let go of me and began to clap his hands, "Yes! Tobi was the little seal, Tobi liked your friend!" I smiled softly and gently pushed the childish man off only for him to hug me again.

From behind me a voice spoke up, "One of us will have to come with. I do not wish to run the risk of you running away."

I turned to see that it was the leader speaking. I nodded in agreement because I'm pretty sure his word would word against mine.

"I'll go," I heard Same volunteer from my left side.

Everyone silently agreed and I turned to face him. I tilted my head, "You're blue though. How will we be able to conceal that?"

He smirked and I realized that I didn't like it. In a puff of smoke Same had disappeared and he was now sitting on my shoulder, in the form of a parakeet. I felt the edges of my world go blurry but then his hands steadied me.

"Careful there, don't faint. And don't worry it's a ninja thing, you'll get used to it soon. I'll be on your shoulder the whole time ok?" and just like that his hands were gone and a slight weight was on my shoulder once more.

The only thing I could really think to do was nod. I got into my car with Same still perched on my shoulder. It was so strange, seeing someone who was a shark, become a person, and then now a bird? Was there some overall big picture that I was missing? There must be because every time I turn my head to look at him, I nearly faint.

I parked and Max came out to meet me, "Finally decided to show up? Are you going to stay your whole shift this time or are you going to leave early again?"

I laughed along with him, "No I'll stay Max, and sorry for bailing the last two days, a lot has been happening."

He laid a hand gently on the shoulder that wasn't being occupied by a bird, "Its fine. Hey, I heard you got beat up? What's the whole deal with that?"

"U-um," I didn't know what to say, so I just stuttered out a random answer, "u-um me and a friend were out…"

"Wait, wait that's not what Jason told me," Max said with a grin, "you finally found someone?"

I felt my face heat up, "Uh well… yeah I guess you could say that… hey did you just ask to see if I was dating anyone?"

He smiled wider, "Yeah kind of."

I scoffed, "Thanks, I'm glad to know you care so much about my health."

He laughed and I began to walk away when he asked, "Hey what's with the bird?"

I stiffened, "Um… I'm taking care of a friends pet."

"Who's?"

I didn't know how to answer, "Uh an old friend. Sarah you remember her from high school right? She always had birds around, um; she said she was going on vacation for awhile."

I turned and saw Max nod. I breathed a silent sigh of relief and continued on to the aquarium section. The moment I stepped into the room filled with bright colors, and swimming fish, all the tension from the last few days suddenly vanished.

I slumped into my chair and I felt all the stress escape from my system. I breathed out and took a deep breath in. I smiled and reopened the eyes I didn't know I had closed. Suddenly hands were on my shoulder and I almost screamed but Same stood in front of me.

"You look happy."

I calmed and looked at him then at the water-filled tanks, "I am."

He pulled up a chair next to me, "I'd like to know something."

I turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"When we first met human to animal, what compelled you to get into the water with me? After all, I could've killed you in a second."

I thought for a moment, I had never really truly given it much thought before. Perhaps it's because he came to me or maybe because it was the second time in my life that I had seen a real living great white? No, I knew the real reason why I had done it; I looked up and into Same's eyes, "I wanted to."

Suddenly he turned back into a bird and landed gracefully on my shoulder, a second later Max appeared with a tub of ice cream and two spoons, "Hey Tim gave this to me want some?"

He sat down next to me; I saw that it was mint chocolate chip… my favorite.

"Sure," I took a spoon, "thanks."

We ate together in silence for awhile until Max asked, "So really though how did you two meet?"

I thought of something that would make Same on my shoulder laugh hysterically, "We both have a common interest in sharks," I heard Same tweet from my side.

I smiled and Max sat back, "Interesting. You know to be honest; I never thought you'd find someone."

I frowned, "What?"

He quickly held out his hands, "No, no, no! It's just that you're always so busy I just thought you know… Look no I didn't mean it that way Kit I promise. Trust me, you're beautiful, it's just… you've never actually looked you know?"

I opened my mouth then closed it. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he was right. I've never actually looked for someone before. Well, not that it really matters now apparently I'm with Same.

"Yeah I guess," we fell back into silence eating the ice cream until it was gone. Max left after the container was empty and when he didn't come back Same turned back into himself.

He sat in the seat that had previously been occupied by Max and after a few moments he said, "He likes you."

I quirked my head, "What do you mean?"

Same looked over at me, "That Max guy, he likes you."

I had never thought about that before. I thought about it for a moment, I guess it made sense. We both love where we work, we both like working the night shift because it's quiet, but I had never thought that he liked me more then a friend. I'm sorry to say though, that he's stuck there in the friend zone.

Max has been my best friend ever since the first day of high school. The two of us met when we became biology partners. At first we were just acquaintances, we truly became friends when we had to dissect a frog and he was too chicken to cut it open and I was too chicken to touch it without gloves. Ah, friendship.

I thought for a moment longer, taking in his overall appearance. He had a tall, skinny frame, with thick wired glasses that were always falling down his nose, but in a cute, regal, sort of fashion. He seemed more fitted to be a boss in some high tech, wealthy, office building. Someone that you should look up to, he has a respective air about him. He has the kind of face that should be on the cover of Forbes weekly. Not at a zoo taking care of the animals.

Then again, he did always used to say he thought I was more suited for the high life as well. Apparently to him I looked like the kind of girl who had the face for fame. A face fit to be a singer, or an actor, someone who could do anything and get away with it. And to be honest, I do. I do a lot of crazy things but I've always gotten away Scott free. I've always believed it was because he's always looking out for me, which is probably very true.

Same disappeared again and Tim showed up out of the blue, "Hey there Kit. I was just wondering if you know what happened to that shark we just got. I'm really concerned that it just up and disappeared, I mean, sharks don't just jump out of the water and walk away."

_The one on my shoulder does,_ I thought to myself.

"No sorry," I shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to have to call the police to investigate then. This is really bad if ten animals just disappeared. Kit you may have to stay a little longer then usual but it shouldn't be anything much to worry about."

I nodded, "Alright."

He gave me a look, "What's with the bird?"

I shrugged, "Watching him for a friend."

"Hmm, well keep it away from the other animals alright? Have a good night," half an hour later a police officer appeared to ask me some things. I told him everything I could without giving away the strange people because I knew they could kill me in less then a second.

When he left Same appeared, "What's going on?"

"Police are just investigating to see what happened to our animals that were lost."

Same regained perch on my shoulder and eventually, I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: What happened to the Animals?**

* * *

><p>"Hey wake up Kit," I opened my eyes and I was looking into Max's face.<p>

"Huh..?"

"Sorry to wake you but the police officer who is investigating wants everyone who's here present in the main lobby."

"Oh… alright," I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and sat up. I stood and stretched my limbs, "How long was I asleep?"

"About two hours."

My hip popped and I twisted myself around to get all the kinks out. Falling asleep crooked in a chair wasn't fun. Just then, the officer walked in, he was a male and he motioned for us to fallow him.

When we came into the main lobby, there was only about ten of us total, me, Max, Tim, the officer, Harvey, and a few others.

"Hello, I am officer Ron Sheffield. Now, I believe that it was reported that ten animals suddenly went missing?" There were nods around the room, "Alright then. If you don't mind terribly I will be interviewing each of you privately, until then, continue your nightly business. I'll make my way around."

Max and I walked back to the tanks, "So you'll think he'll find any leads?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure." Personally, I hope he doesn't because the evidence he finds could trace back to me somehow. First the animals, and somehow he realizes the animals are now human, and that they are now living in my home.

I took in a deep breath.

Same must have had the same idea because I heard a little tweet. Max chuckled, "Your little birdie agrees with you eh?"

He went to pet the bird and I was about to stop him when Same pecked at his hand, he pulled away a slightly bloody finger, "Ow! Geez… ugh… I'm going to go wash this off see you later," and with that he left.

I went back to my little section of the zoo and began feeding the fish. Since Same was on my shoulder and would not leave, I fed them from above the surface of the water. When I was finished it was around one o'clock.

Tomorrow I'll be able to relax for a few hours before I have to go to work. Since it'll be Friday the shows will be packed and it'll be tiring but I know I'll have a blast.

I was staring off into space and looking at the tanks, just watching the fish swim by. An angelfish floated by me and I watched in fascination as the fish would dart around then just be pushed by the current.

I jumped when a hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder. I stopped moving when something else laid itself on my shoulder, it was heavier then Same's bird form. I turned my head to be greeted with blue hair.

"S-Same?"

"I remember that other guy, Max, calling you Mizu… is that your name?"

I paused, when had Max used my real name? It's not that I truly minded, but I didn't even know he knew it, then again he was my best friend he was probably around when I changed it, "Yes it… is."

"And Same was your middle name?"

I nodded, "And Ai is my last name. My parents love Japanese culture so they named me something in that style. I was born on the day of a flash flood so my mother decided to call me Mizu because of it. Our last name was already Ai and my mother said that ever since I was little I've always liked sharks."

"Mizu Same Ai… I like your name, why did you change it?"

I smiled a bit, "I'm… not sure, I've always liked my name too maybe I got intrigued by the idea of having two names."

We stood there for a bit, in perfect contentment until we heard a door slam. In a fraction of a second Same was a bird on my shoulder.

"Kit!" I turned to find Kira glaring me down. Kira was the owner's wife and, like most of the females in their family, did not like me, "I told you again and again to stay out of the fish tanks you don't need to feed these damn things by hand! They're stupid fish that can stand without contact for a few days. You one run more oxygen tank down and your fired you hear me! Fired! And I'm taking you off second shift because Laura is complaining that she isn't getting enough time in. Starting tomorrow, you will arrive at 12:00 AM. Not a minute late, nor early."

With that she turned on her heal and left before I could entirely process everything she had said. By the time I had managed to spit out the words 'they're not stupid!' she was long gone.

Same came back and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt comforted by his strong frame and I found myself being lulled to sleep. That is, until he said, "Who was that lady? And who's Laura?"

I sighed as the spell was broken, "That was Kira. She is the wife of this zoo's owner. Laura is her daughter who, like me, loves marine life. However, she doesn't treat the animals well though, she nearly let all the fish starve to death when she took over my shift because she simply 'didn't want to get near the tanks' To me, if you love something, you'll do anything you can to make that thing happy."

"Really now," I nodded. I felt Same's arms tighten around me, "well I better keep you happy then…"

My eyes widened, I turned around and looked up at him, "You… what?"

For a second, time slowed as Same came closer to me, closer and closer until I felt something soft and warm touch my lips. My nose brushed against his and my mind went all hazy. Something wet probed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to ask what the heck he was doing when that wet thing slid into my mouth. At first instinct I was about to bite it off but I realize A. that would be gross and B. that it would probably hurt Same because it was attached to him.

When we parted I felt my heartbeat in my ears, I inhaled deeply and I could smell salt water and something else that was all his own.

"S-Same?"

"Shh," he put a finger to my still wet lips and he kissed me on the nose before disappearing into a cloud of smoke. Before I could protest or ask a bunch of questions, Max came into the room, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Kit great news! Officer Sheffield believes he found a lead, we might be able to get those animals back this is great Kit! We might even be able to get your shark back," he smiled even wider and pulled me into a hug.

"Wait Max let's not jump to any conclusions ok? Um you know you never know what could happen…"

And then the police came bursting through the doors, "Kit Carlson, do you know anything about the disappearance of the ten animals three nights ago?" He held up a disk, "this is surveillance footage of that night, it shows you coming out of the water and not a moment later another man appears, wearing absolutely nothing. He then _disappears_ into thin air but does not reappear. Similar cases are throughout the zoo. Perhaps your fainting was just a distraction?"

I didn't know what to say, "W-what? No! I was just swimming with my shark I didn't-"

"Kit you do realize who dangerous it is to swim with sharks right?"

"I-" I paused mid-sentence because I didn't know what else to say. Kira stood with an evil smirk behind the officer and Tim stood looking just as scared and confused as I was.

"Officer, I assure you she had nothing to with this. I had only left for a second there's no way-"

"But it was recorded that you took her home correct? Our files say that she lives ten minutes away, ten minutes. That's one minute an animal."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions-" Tim started but was immediately hushed by the officer's hand.

"I will be the judge of that, as well as the one in court. Kit Carlson you are under house arrest until you are notified for trial, you have the right to remain silent as we escort your to your house."

I opened my mouth, and then shut it. "She has nothing to do with this!" Max shouted as the two other police officers from no where began to drag me out the door.

I was taken, as promised, to my home where the strange animals that were actually people awaited. I hoped that they had sensed my extra company and were hiding or something. When I walked in, the officers fallowed, unfortunately for me they had gotten a search warrant. I was really hoping they were smart enough to change into furniture or something.

Same remained a bird on my shoulder and when I stepped into my threshold I gasped lightly. Everyone had transformed into some kind of animal and was walking around my room; they all stopped when I walked in. The majority of them were dogs but a few, like Deidara, were birds like Same.

The officers only looked at the animals for a second more before proceeding to rip my house apart. When they found nothing, they left and I sighed as my house was in ruins.

I fell onto my couch with a dissatisfied groan and I didn't even flinch when a new weight was added to the couch.

I took my hands off my head and Same's comforting warmth returned.

"What in Jashin's name was that all about?" I was weary of Hidan being back in my house but I wasn't sure what I could do about it.

"They had a search warrant and therefore can search my home for any 'evidence' that I had somehow stole ten animals."

"Mm technically you did yeah."

I flinched, "But I didn't steal you guys! You all came here on your own free will! And now I have to go to court and go on trial! Why are they even sending me to court for this? I- It's just- Ugh!"

I didn't realize I was pacing until I was stopped by who I believed was Kakuzu. Some sort of black strings were keeping me in place. I was about to scream but the strings retracted and I just sat down and breathed.

Multiple hands were placed upon my back. I took in a shuddering breath, glad I had some support, even though these guys scared the crap out of me…

Just then, the phone rang. I picked it up, conscious that it was more then likely being tapped. On the other end of the communication device, was Max.

"Kit! Are you ok? What's going on right now?"

"Calm down Max, I'm fine. I just can't believe that they're sending me to court on this. Do you think they have enough evidence to even get a case?"

Before he could answer I heard a beep on the line. Which indicated someone else was calling, it beeped again. Max said something but I couldn't make it out. His words sounded distorted, hesitantly, I hung up. The phone rang again, I didn't pick it up afraid that someone else would be on the other end of the phone.

I sat down again and the others began to sit around me as well. I looked around at them, they have sort of grown on me, at that realization I smiled, just a little.

We sat for awhile in silence and suddenly Zetsu was standing before me. "I found something; **I believe it can get us home"**

Everyone looked up and immediately they began to form around the plant man, "I believe that with the help of Itachi's sharingans and Pain's Rinnegans, we can be transported out of here. **It was actually pretty easy to figure out, I almost feel stupid for not figuring it out sooner." **

"What it is Zetsu," Pain said with a dead voice.

I didn't hear what he said next because all ten of them disappeared in a sudden blinding flash. I blinked once, twice. I looked around, no one was in sight.

**~3 weeks later, the night after court~**

I sat down in my chair. The animals that had showed up to my house had disappeared three weeks ago. I didn't quite understand what had happened, but I was sort of glad I didn't have to deal with them anymore. However, I really missed Same…

Max walked in, he had supported me during court and everything went over smoothly. It turned out that there wasn't enough evidence to jail me, why they attempted, I don't know but they tried it.

Max sat down next to me, "Hey ever since that day with the cop I haven't seen your boyfriend around, not that I saw him in the first place but what happened to him?"

"The relationship was short lived," I sighed lightly.

Max patted me on the back and we sat next to each other for a few moments before he left to go get us both a snack. He came back later with two hot pretzels and a can of soda. Resuming his seat we ate in silence until he left again to go so something unknown to me. By the time morning rolled around I was more exhausted then usual.

I stepped into my empty home and locked the door. I fell onto the bed and closed me eyes. I was just so tired. I got up one last time and took out my contacts and I lay down on my bed with a long and loud sigh.

When I woke up, it was to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up, "Hey Kit something is terribly wrong here."

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the time; I could tell it was at least six. "Yes?" I yawned, "what is it Max?"

"I think you should come see for yourself…"

I took a shower redressed myself. I drove down the road and I came up to Max, who was standing at the front, I assume he's been waiting for me.

"What is it?"

Suddenly he blurted out, "The animals are back!"

I blinked, "Wait what?"

"I know that's what I thought when Jason told me! But they are! Come see for yourself." He took my hand and dragged me over to the cage where I saw the yellow owl perched on a tree, and then he took me to see the lions, then the little seal, and lastly, the shark.

I looked down at him, my head spinning. "K-Kisame..?"

"What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. How, why? What's going on?"

Max shrugged, "They just appeared. I don't understand it myself. But look at it this way, you got your shark back!" he smiled and I nodded very, very slowly.

I turned towards the shark in the water and I could've sworn that I saw him wink.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: You're… Back?**

* * *

><p>I sat down on the edge of the tank, staring at Same down in the water. Max left quickly to attend some things with Jason and I could feel my heart beating a hundred miles a minute. Same swam around the tank lazily and an unusually strong feeling of comfort washed over me.<p>

In my mind I was sitting here three weeks ago, about to jump into the tank for the first time.

Before I knew it, my hand was in the water gently patting his fin. When I awoke from my daze I just thought it was weird to be back in this situation. Was I really sleeping and just yesterday I had woken up? Or was my life turning into inception? What is this madness?

I was suddenly soaked and there was a loud splash as Same dived under and his tail fin slapped water up onto me. I shook my head, "Why are you back?" I asked curiously as he swam. With the silence that fallowed, I laid my head on the glass.

Same swam, I watched. Max came back and he watched with me for awhile. "You may meet him after all," I said, out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"My boyfriend, you may meet him after all."

Max said nothing after that and we sat in silence for awhile. Soon after I had moved my things to this room and fed the other fishes, I found myself being lulled to sleep by the sound of the light splashing.

When I woke I rubbed my eyes of sleep then I discarded my old, disgusting contacts. They were probably useless anyway. I stood and stretched, getting the kinks from my neck and back. I yawned loudly and I obviously assumed I was alone so I was horribly startled when two arms snaked their way around my torso.

Out of pure self defense I spun around and sent my arm forward. I didn't have time to stop myself from punching Same but lucky for both of us he stopped my punch with his arm.

"Whoa there, it's just me," I relaxed my arm and I sighed.

"Did you guys really leave?" I said with a bit if hope, I wanted to be rid of the strange people but at the same time I wanted to keep Same around.

He smiled a bit, "Yes… and no. Itachi's jutsu is strange, if he uses it here we simply go back to our world, but if we use it from there, we end up as animals here. Fortunately for us we didn't get the end results because after some time we just poof back into ourselves. Itachi estimated that we have about 48 hours left before going back to our world."

I blinked, "World? Wait what? What are you-?"

He shook a dismissive hand, "Never mind, I came here for a reason though, I wanted to come get you."

I blushed, "M-me?"

"Yep, now come on, Itachi and the others are waiting," he grasped my hand and started to pull me away.

"Wait I can't just leave like this!"

Same didn't give me a choice though, "Look your coming whether you want to our not. Pain _still_ wants something out of you and until we find out what it is you're staying with us."

Suddenly Hidan's crazed smirk ran through my head and I struggled even harder to get away. If he could hurt me with fists, who knows what he could do with a weapon back in 'their world.'

"Hey," he suddenly stopped and I ran into his strong chest, "you'll be fine." and before I could really protest or say anything further, Itachi appeared before me, along with the rest of them.

The last thing I saw before the darkness was Itachi's glowing red eyes.

**-8- **

I rolled over on the soft thing I was laying on. It felt so warm and comforting I didn't want to get up. I felt a purr bubble up in my throat. Wait, purr?

My eyes shot open and I looked around the room I was in. This wasn't my room, nor was this my body, what was happening!

I stood, and if I had proper vocal cords I would've gasped. I was standing on four furry paws and the world seemed ten times bigger. Suddenly a voice from no where began to scream things.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIT! WHERE ARE YOU?" I recognized the voice as Maggie's. Had Zetsu brought her here as well? If so why wasn't she an animal?

I looked up to see Maggie walk in except there was one teeny, tiny little problem.

I was looking at my own face.

"_I'm a cat!" _She screeched.

Zetsu walked in and said, "Not you technically. **No it's only your body which we believe is currently in the possession of Kit. You two must have swapped or something. **Yes not being used to jutsu's and all we have no idea how it would affect the two of you."

The others began to file in and I sat down on the bed I had been placed upon. "What is going on? One minute I'm talking to you the next I'm in some weird place looking like Kit! And now you're telling me she's a CAT! _In my body!_"

"We get that it's strange yeah. But Leader-sama wants something from Kit and Zetsu wouldn't stop bitching about you so we had to bring you along as well yeah."

Even in this form, I winced, "She looked irritated by your speech Deidara-sempai! It's definitely her!" The overactive one said from behind said Deidara. Tobi I believe. I wasn't sure, I haven't spoke to him in awhile. Well, not that I could now.

Then Itachi began pushing his way through the crowd, followed closely by Same. "Itachi gah- uh can you fix it?" he said, somewhat impatiently.

"Patience," Same threw his hands up in defeat and I was flung through the air as he suddenly flopped down on the bed next to me.

I heard from behind Itachi, "Most of us don't like to be kept waiting. Especially me," from around Itachi I could see Sasori standing statue still.

I blinked a few times, "My guess is as good as yours, perhaps she will change back within a few days."

"Yeah and go back to her own 'universe' or whatever."

"Maybe not Kisame, it sent us back because when the jutsu broke I was able to track my chakra signature and _bring_ us back. It was a work in progress when suddenly we were back here, in the base."

Same sighed from the space next to me, "So just don't send her back right?"

"Hn," was his only response.

Suddenly I was picked up and tossed into the air, I saw an orange mask and I immediately identified that it was once again Tobi, who was now throwing me about. Suddenly strings pulled me away.

"Don't harm the girl you brat," I squirmed to get out of Kakuzu's grasp. It failed as I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck by Hidan.

"Hmm, a little kitty eh?" he chuckled and I felt my ears flatten, "well let's just see how long we can play before I break you!"

I squeezed my eyes shut but quickly reopened them when I felt air rushing past me. I turned my head slightly and I would've collided face-first into the wall had Same not caught me. I breathed a sigh of relief which sounded more like a whimper since I was a cat.

"Don't worry Kit; Hidan's just being an ass again," I looked up and saw Maggie punching Hidan like no tomorrow.

"You stupid bastard, not only is that my body! But it's my best friend too! I'm going to rip you apart limb from limb if you ever do something idiotic like that again! And another thing…" five minutes later Hidan's face went from amusement to annoyance. Finally, Zetsu stopped her.

"I think he's had enough, **but if you want to continue we might look the other way."**

Maggie smiled and they left along with everyone else leaving me, Same, and Itachi alone together.

"Really though Itachi, when she changes back will she you know, go back to her world?"

"Not sure. We'll have to wait and find out."

I saw Same sigh and I went over and sat on his lap, he petted my head which was rather odd. It's not that it didn't feel good or anything it just felt weird to have someone pet your head, even weirder still that I was a cat and was purring at his touch.

When I realized I was purring I stopped because it was embarrassing. It seemed to go unnoticed but somehow I knew that someone had heard it.

Itachi left a little while later to go figure some things out and Kisame lay on the bed facing me. I could tell by my small stature that I was a little black tabby, since Maggie was naturally black haired.

I used my paw to swipe at his nose; from this angle his entire face seemed so much bigger. He laughed at my actions and kissed me on the top of my head. My ears flattened.

"Now _you're _the silly one," I rolled my eyes and hopped off the bed. Which I realized was a big mistake because it was rather high up and I ended up landing on my back instead of my feet.

Quickly, I stood and I was grateful that my failure was unnoticed. Cats have nine lives, Kit's don't.

Same suddenly picked me up and he was holding me with one arm as he went out the door and into something that looked like a living room. I saw Maggie discussing something with Zetsu and when she spotted me she ripped me from Same's arms and was cooing at me gently.

"Ah Kit I hope you'll be alright!" She put me down on the ground and I saw something, or someone, down the hall. My curiosity got the better of me and I was about to investigate when Same stopped me.

"Whoa where are you going Kit? I suggest you don't go down that hallway. Currently that's where our prisoners are kept and I don't think you'll last long down there, especially as a kitten."

Did he say prisoners? I gulped in my awkward, cat way.

Maggie took me back in her arms and said, "Can I take her outside Zetsu?"

Same intervened and looked slightly offended, "Hey wait why are you asking him?"

Maggie looked at me then at Same then she let out a frustrated sigh, "Fine, can I take Kit outside um… sharky?"

Same's hand went to his face in frustration, "Sure but be careful! I need to discuss some things with leader-sama. I'll be back soon; we can't risk anyone finding out our location."

Maggie smiled widely and we left the building. When we came outside I noticed that we had just come out of a rather large cave entrance that was being covered by a large boulder.

Maggie and I had free reign over the landscape and I used my kitten instincts to look around. From this view and angle everything was awkward big. Maggie placed me down on the ground when she saw a butterfly going past. She ran after the bug and I wandered forward a bit.

In all honesty it wasn't that great being a cat but it was rather amusing. I swatted every bug that came near me and I clawed at a tree trunk to see if I could climb it. I realized that I was just as bad at climbing trees as a human as I was a cat.

Behind me, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned to face the culprit of the noise and a little bunny popped out of the foliage. I went after it and the chase began. I chased around the little white bunny, completely ignorant of my surroundings. After awhile I got tired and I stopped but as I looked about, I saw nothing familiar.

I began to panic. Why had I been so stupid! I didn't know where I was nor did I know what I was doing! Oh no Same is going to _flip out!_ Dear god no!

I swerved my head frantically trying to get a glimpse of the cave but I saw nothing. I turned again quickly when I heard footsteps approaching.

Looking up I saw a man with long spiky white hair in a pony tail. On his face it looked as if he had been crying blood due to the red markings running down his cheeks.

He kneeled down on one knee and examined me.

"Hmm looks like you in quite a predicament there. I wonder what kind of jutsu this is; maybe I could try breaking it for you?" The man patted me on the head, I stared up at him.

"Hopefully no bad luck will come to me since a black cat has crossed my path," he said with a wink. I felt somewhat awkward so I just mewed up at him.

"Oh right! Sorry, so tell me, are you a miss or a mr? honestly I can't tell with you in that form and I don't wish to offend you. Tap your foot once for male and twice for female," I patted my foot on the ground twice.

I figured if this guy could undo Itachi's jutsu maybe I could get back to Same quicker. Surely he knew my friends and he would kindly help me get back to their home.

The man clapped his hands together, he seemed to be contemplating something and then suddenly his hand flew down towards me. His hand slapped me in the back and I was nearly crushed by the weight and force of it. What in gods name was he doing?

He let go and I found I could breathe again, I stood up and he addressed me, "Hmm strange, I for sure thought that would work! Perhaps I'll have to take you to Tsunade-sama to figure this ordeal out. Would you mind accompanying me stranger? I believe we can figure out a way to return you to your normal self. Tap once for yes twice for no."

I patted my foot once. He said excellent then scooped me up with his hands. "I'm actually headed over to Konoha now, I need to see how well Naruto's training is coming along." I froze. Naruto… that was the show we had watched earlier. What the..?

Before I could blink though, the guy suddenly shot up into the trees and it felt like I was flying with the speed and height he was traveling at.

I meowed in awe and a few hours later the sun set. I knew Same would freak out but I also knew he'd be overjoyed when I'm human again. In another hour or so we reached a large gate. The man walked in another moment we were standing just outside of a large tower.

Behind the tower I saw a cliff with various faces carved into it, the sight reminded me of Mount Rushmore.

He took me inside and soon we were standing in front of a lady who had honey colored eyes and gold hair in strange low pigtails.

"Hello Jiraiya it's good to see you… who's your little friend?"

"Ah Tsunade, I actually found this little kitten in the woods near the border of Earth country. She is female and under the influence of a jutsu, I can tell by the way her chakra is marked. I couldn't undo it so I was hoping you could."

The aforementioned Jiraiya put me down on the desk and I watched as Tsunade examined me.

"I'll see what I can do. Do you have what I asked you for?"

"Yes, the Intel on the Akatsuki is right here. I think we're close to discovering their hideout. But what strike's me odd is that I've recently been informed that the Akatsuki mysteriously went missing for two weeks. Then they came back for three, then left for another two. And all of them left not just one or two, all ten."

All ten… why did that sound oddly familiar?

Jiraiya handed Tsunade a scroll and he turned and left, leaving me alone with the strange lady. Another girl came in when Tsunade did something that must've summoned her and she said, "Shizune, get me the sealing scrolls. I need to figure out a way to undo this jutsu; I've never seen anything like it. Also, get me a towel for the girl and a bottle of sake."

The girl named 'Shizune' said a quick 'hai' then left in a flash to get the items Tsunade needed. She returned twenty minutes later with everything needed. Tsunade then shooed her away and began looking over the scrolls.

A few hours into the night Tsunade leaned back in her chair and sighed heavily. "Kid, I'm sorry this may take longer then I thought. Could you give me an indication on name it least? I don't think calling you kitty will be very appropriate." I did an awkward cat nod.

Both of knew that we'd have to do charade's so I pointed to a bottle of water that was sitting the desk. Well, I didn't point I just stared at until she said, "bottle?"

I shook me head and continued to stare, "Water?"

I meowed in agreement, "Your name is water?" I growled in an answer, Tsunade thought for a moment.

She suddenly snapped her fingers, "Mizu?"

I meowed happily and sat down.

"Well, Mizu, like I said this may take awhile. So until I figure this out I'm afraid I'm going to have to one of my ninja take care of you for awhile. I won't be able to properly take care of you with my current schedule."

Tsunade sat back and thought. I liked her, she seemed nice and I could tell she was the one with the power around here.

"Perhaps I can get Yamato to look after you; he's usually around now days. Of maybe even Iruka he loves animals…" just then someone opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm here to report my mission," suddenly Tsunade flared in anger.

"You're such a baka! You came back from that mission three days ago! What took you so long to get up here?"

I turned around and saw someone with only a quarter of his face showing and he had gravity defying silver hair, the man shrugged.

I looked back at Tsunade who sighed irritably, suddenly a sly grin slid across her face, "Very well Kakashi, for you next mission, you will look after this kitten until further notice."

I saw Kakashi's one eye blink.

I blinked too.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now get going," she picked me up and threw me into the strange guy's arms.

He held me out and examined me, and then he shrugged, "This must be a joke. Well, I can most certainly tell you're under the influence of a jutsu so maybe…" the man shrugged again and held me under his arm.

He walked away and I smiled. Soon, I would be a human again and I would be with Same and discuss things normally.

This was the best idea I've had in awhile.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Day in the Life of Maggie**

* * *

><p>I gently picked a purple azalea from the ground and added it to my gradually growing pile of flowers.<p>

Smiling, I hopped around the field. It was so beautiful here I just couldn't help myself, there were so many flowers! I just hoped Zetsu would like them as much as I did.

I accented the bouquet with white chrysanthemums and tiny pink fairies **(1)**. I noticed blue bells sitting peacefully under the sun and a rose bush off to my left. I sighed in contentment and headed back to the home Kit and I were now living in.

I went inside and immediately was greeted by Zetsu. He gave me a brief, but warm hug, "Look what I made you!"

I held up the flowers and his white side smiled, I think his black half did as well, mentally anyway.

"They're beautiful, **like you."**

I smiled and I leaned in, I really, really wanted to kiss him right now. He just looked so cute standing there. However, I felt my heart break as he gently pushed me away.

"Oh," was all I said.

Zetsu quickly shook his head, "It's not that Maggie. **We would just feel weird about kissing your best friend even though it's really you. **That and if Kisame found out we'd be shredded by his stupid sword."

My heart mended itself quickly and I stood up straight, "Oh! Sorry, automatic thought."

"It's fine. **Speaking of your friend, where is Kit?"**

"She should be right behind-" I turned around and no one was there.

"Did you leave her outside?"

"Ahh!" I screamed and ran all the way back outside, Zetsu following close behind. "Kit?" I screamed, "Kit!" when I received no reply I began to become worried. I clutched my head in confusion.

"Kit, **Kit where the hell are you. Kisame is going to have a conniption fit with you gone!"**

"_Kit!_ Oh no, no! What could've happened? Is she alright? She'll be ok right Zetsu? Please tell me she'll be ok!"

"Only if you stop shaking us," I stopped, not realizing I was doing that in the first place.

"No, oh no how could I have lost sight of her she's my best friend!"

Zetsu placed a hand on my shoulder and ushered me inside, "Let's get inside. **We'll discuss this tomorrow it's getting late."**

We walked in and I froze stiff when I heard his voice, "Maggie have you seen Kit around? I've been looking all over for her."

I stood stock still hoping he wouldn't notice me. I didn't want to get killed and I most certainly didn't want to be the blame for losing my best friend, even if she was currently a cat.

"Maggie. Hello, answer me. Is she ok?"

He had turned to Zetsu and I took that opportunity to head for the hills.

Or, I would have if Zetsu didn't have his arm around me. I did one of those mental hands to face things and I sighed audibly.

Quickly I made up a lie, "I'm sorry shark face but I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"My name is still Kisame."

I shrugged, "I still know."

He rolled his eyes and so did I. I was glad he knew I was only joking, or at least I hoped he did.

"Really though, where's Kit? It's getting late."

I slumped to the floor in defeat; I wouldn't be able to have a clear conscious if I didn't tell somebody.

"Uh, I kind of… lost her…"

I then think I went deaf with the amount of shouting he was doing. After my reprimand was over and the couch was broken in two, was I able to leave. Kisame scared me; I have no idea what Kit saw in him.

I retreated with Zetsu to his room and we collapsed together tiredly. I put a hand to my face and I saw that it was shaking.

Zetsu patted my hand gently and I stared at the ceiling. Sighing, I flinched as something loud crashed in another room and someone was shouting.

I managed to hear the words, "I'm going to look for her!" before more various crashes were heard.

"Zetsu is he going to be ok?"

Zetsu shrugged, "He should be. **It's been awhile since he's gotten into one of these moods. Well, actually he used to be like this all the time, breaking things and shit. **Then Itachi became his partner and logic and reasoning finally entered his mind."

Zetsu placed an arm snugly around me and I cuddled into his warmth. He felt soft like the Earth and he smelled like tulips.

"Happy are we? **You're beaming like a madwoman."**

I smiled wider, "I _am_ a woman, so therefore I _must_ be mad."

His lighter half smiled and we sat in contentment for about twenty minutes before the door was literarily knocked off its hinges. I was roughly grabbed by Kisame who picked me up by the collar and began to shove me out the door.

"You're helping! You lost her; you're in this mess too."

Zetsu popped out of the ground in front of us and I squeaked; that was a new one, "Leave Maggie out of this. **It's late we'll find her tomorrow."**

"Shut it plant man!" Kisame snapped and I frowned. I opened my mouth to counter his insult but he beat me to it, "you say anything and your dead the moment your back in your body."

I shut my mouth quicker then you could blink.

Kisame moved the giant boulder out of the way and he shoved me outside into the dark night. The air was frigid and cold and I shivered as we searched for Kit.

When no small kitten came forth, Kisame began to venture further and further away from the cave.

"Um K-Kisame?" I asked in a small voice, using his name as to not upset him further.

"What," he said, not even bothering to turn around.

"Please can we go back?"

He groaned, "Fine whatever go back to the base, I'll look for her myself."

I paused for a moment, debating whether or not I should stay. The idea of going back to a nice warm Zetsu was appealing, but finding my friend would be the better option here.

"Alright I'll stay, could I go back and get a jacket or something though?"

"Yeah… wait," we both paused, "I'm sensing something. It's faint, but definitely Kit's."

"What is it?"

"Her chakra signature… so weak and faint but I can tell it's hers. It get's stronger over here though…"

He walked about to paces to the left before stopping completely. He stood frozen and was statue still, "Hello? Kisame? Yo shark-face!" I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Konoha," was all he said before disappearing in a cloud of dust. I saw him run towards the cave and then he came rushing back out in a black cloak and some giant wrapped weapon on his back.

"Kisame what's going on?" I shouted as he ran passed me.

"I'm saving Kit! Tell the other's she's been kidnapped by Konoha. Ask Zetsu about them!"

As his retreating figure began to disappear I sighed and turned around. I then screamed as Zetsu appeared right in front of me.

"Don't do that!" I scolded.

He rolled his eyes, uh eye, and put an arm around my shoulder, "Yeah yeah, **don't scare the crap out of poor little Maggie."**

I felt my face get red, "Shut up."

He rolled his eye again and ushered me inside just as a drop of rain fell on my head. By the time we reached the entrance Kisame was long gone and it was pouring down rain by the bucketfuls. Steam curled up from the ground but the noise was soothing and I felt myself swaying back and forth to the sound.

It felt almost like dancing really, I was then startled when arms snaked around my waist and held me firmly.

"It looks like your dancing, **you like the rain?"**

"It's one of my seven favorite elements."  
>"Seven?"<p>

"I like earth, fire, air, rain, lightning, energy, and plasma."

He nodded his head on my shoulder; how he got it there comfortably with his thing on his head I don't know.

"Interesting."

I closed my eyes and leaned back into Zetsu who supported my weight. We swayed to the rain for a bit at the lip of the cave before going back inside fully.

We got into bed and I smiled lightly. I soon fell asleep staring into Zetsu's eyes.

**-9-**

When I woke, I saw blonde hair flying everywhere. I blinked and sat up; my head was a bit fuzzy. Looking down I saw my legs tangled up into sheets. I saw no Zetsu anywhere in sight so I hopped out of bed looking for him.

I wandered into the kitchen where I saw him sitting at a table discussing something with someone I didn't know. The other man at the table had a shock of orange hair and multiple facial piercing.

"Oh Maggie your awake, this is our leader, Pein-sama."

Pein stood and bowed his head to me, I bowed slightly back.

Rubbing my head I sat down and cracked my neck, "Continue Zetsu. Anything she hears won't matter in her mind."

Zetsu cleared his throat and continued speaking, "Yes well, all signs point to the fact that Kit has been kidnapped by Konoha ninja. I personally believe that they thought she was an animal wandering the forest and am hoping they merely thought she was a lost nin-cat. Then again, you could smell the jutsu a mile away."

Pein tapped his finger against the table a few times, "Is it a safe assumption that Kisame went after her."

"Yes, he's on his way there now. The trip shouldn't take long but locating her and getting her out of her current position may or may not be impossible."

"Zetsu, go follow him and make sure the problem doesn't get out of hand. The last thing we need is him getting captured and all our information is leaked. Don't help him though, locate him and come back with information on his whereabouts."

Zetsu nodded.

As he left I fallowed him closely, bumping into his back as he stopped abruptly, "Maggie I'm going to need you to stay her for a bit. I've got a mission and taking it is not optional."

"I can't come with?"

"No, it's far too dangerous. Come on, I'll introduce you to a few people before I leave."

He continued walking and I fallowed. Not believing that there were more people in this nut house.

He introduced me to a girl, which satisfied me. Then, I met a kid with an orange mask and a cute persona; lastly he introduced me to Itachi who I believed was Kisame's co-worker.

He gave me a light kiss on the forehead before disappearing through the floor. I found it fascinating.

It took me a full five seconds for me to realize I was alone here now. No Zetsu to rely on, no Kisame to mess with even though I barely knew him, and no Kit to hide behind.

Sighing, I went go look for Tobi because he scared me the least. I found him down one of the hallways attached to the ceiling.

"Tobi!" I squeaked.

Helping him down he said, "Oh, uh, thank you Kit-sempai! Uh, Tobi doesn't know how he got up there."

I smiled at him, "My name is Maggie, Tobi."

He tilted his head and I found the action puppy-like, "But… huh? I though you were… Tobi is confused!"

"Its fine Tobi, just call me Maggie for a little bit alright?"

"Ok!"

Tobi hugged me and began to skip off, taking my hand and dragging me along with him. He was so cute!

We ran around the cave and I was surprised at how big it was. The place was huge! As we ran about and goofed off we ran into yet another guy and he had silver hair.

I fell over because I had run straight into him, he barely even budged.

"Hey watch where the fuck you're going!"

I looked up at him, "Watch who the fuck you're running into!"

There was a moment of a silence and he eyed me warily, "Oh that's right your not Kisame's bitch right now your just in her fucking body."

I raised an eyebrow; I could tell this was going to become a cussing war real quick, "What in god's fucking name are you fucking on about dickhead? Why don't you shut your gay ass mouth and stop talking about my best friend that way, in case you forget shit head I happened to kick your ass just this fucking morning."

He raised an eyebrow as well. He snorted out a short amused laugh, "Whatever bitch. You're a lot more entertaining then Kit that's for sure," he left and walked around me and I took Tobi's arm and we continued to skip.

Tobi liked me which was a good thing because he seemed to just like to have fun around here, even though he get's stuck to ceilings.

I liked him as well and the two of us ran into someone with long blonde hair in a ponytail, Tobi hid behind me shivering.

"Tobi…" he said in a low voice, I gulped and slowly began to walk backwards with Tobi.

"Tobi didn't mean to do it sempai! It was an accident. Don't kill Tobi Deidara-sempai!"

The aforementioned 'Deidara' looked pissed and his visible eye twitched. He then took out a small clay bird and it looked beautiful, "Here Tobi, a present."

He tossed the object to Tobi, who caught it with ease, and as he walked away I head him say, "katsu!"

And then there was nothing.

The world blurred around me and there was a loud ringing in my ears. Dazed, I reached out to grab something, anything, dust obscured my vision and I searched blindly for someone or something to grab onto.

I eventually just decided to sit down wherever I was and stop moving. If I did that hopefully the ringing will go away. Ugh, what was that though? My head hurts, was that an explosion? What kind of psycho gives someone so sweet an explosive?

Somewhere I heard someone calling my name. It was faint but I could hear it. Tobi came out of the corner of my blurred vision looking wobbly. He took my hand and help me stand up bringing me to a room he put me on my bed and left.

My head still hurt, so I lay down. Within moments, I was asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Warning: A bit of rape in this scene, you'll know it when you see it so either skip or read, don't worry it's not real graphic. After all this is rated T**

**Chapter Ten: Breaking the Jutsu**

* * *

><p>I woke up to being violently thrown against a wall.<p>

Something inside this cat body made me able to leap out of the way as something hot flew past my face. The house set on fire and I jumped through an open window landing somewhat painfully on my feet.

Looking up I saw Kakashi's house on fire. I gasped and ran for cover as a floorboard on fire came crashing down on the spot I had so previously occupied.

I then saw Kakashi himself come flying out of the debris looking virtually unharmed, which made me sigh in relief. I've only known him for a day but he seemed alright.

I mewed loudly when something landed on my tail, it really hurt!

I didn't the chance to turn around fully before someone picked me up by the scruff of my neck. I saw that whoever was holding me had four arms and a purple rope around his waist.

"A boring old cat… tsh, I should just kill you now. Then again… you seemed to be in a bit of a predicament, perhaps my master could fix you up."

My ears perked up, help? That sounded promising, "Mew?"

He let out an amused chuckle then sped off in a direction so fast I didn't have time to register where I was. We were going so fast that I had to put my ears down to avoid them from being blown off, this guy was going much faster then the grey haired man had, so wherever we were going we'd get there fast.

Still though, it took probably around five hours to reach our destination. The guy with four arms walked into a small room and he kneeled in front of somebody.

I looked up to see a very pale looking guy in the dim lighting. He had long black hair and his eyes reminded me of a snake.

"Lord Orochimaru," fours arms said, "I found this cat inside Konoha. I believe it is the one our spies caught glimpse of when the Akatsuki returned."

Orochimaru looked down at me and he made a gesture, the guy let me go and he said, "Come here child."

I walked up the steps to where he was and he picked me up. Holding me with two hands he told the other guy to leave.

As he did so, another voice spoke up, "Lord Orochimaru I see you have a pet. The raid on Konoha was successful; I will leave as to not bother you further-"

"One moment Kabuto, I think I'll need you to get one of our specialists. I know of one person besides the placer who could break this jutsu."

I turned around to see someone's eyes narrowing.

"Her? Are you positive?"

"Yes her, now hurry up I'd like to meet this strange feline in person," In my mind I was thanking whoever this 'her' was; now I can finally get back to Same!

I mewed my thanks to who I believed was Orochimaru but he didn't take notice.

Instead he laid a hand on my head and said, "Shh, she should be here by tomorrow morning. Then we should be able to restore you to your former self."

I smiled as best I could.

**-10-**

When I opened my eyes there was a third presence in the room. One guy with silver hair - what's with everyone having silver hair here? First Hidan, then Kakashi, now this stranger - and a girl with stunning grass green hair, she was the third presence **(1).**

"Yes lord Orochimaru?" the girl asked, she had a nice voice.

"I do believe it's time for you to test out your new abilities I have installed in you. You always want to try them for yourself."

The girl clapped once in delight, "Wonderful!"

The girl studied me for a moment then cracked her knuckles which made me wince.

"Mew?"

"Don't worry, it shouldn't hurt… much," she ended the sentence with a leer and I gulped.

Before I knew it a force far greater then what the first guy had done nearly crushed my entire being.

I couldn't breathe for a moment, the air completely escaping my body and then I felt something changing. Ever so slightly, it felt as if I was growing getting larger and larger by the moment.

In another second I found myself lying on the ground.

"Kabuto, some clothes for the girl if you will."

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and the glare was shining in my eyes, "Yes sir."

I was handed a towel and I wrapped it around myself, ecstatic to see that I had hands and fingers again.

"She's pretty," I heard the girl from behind me say.

I turned to face her, "Thank-"

"You didn't tell me she was pretty!" I stopped at the venom in her voice.

"Calm down Ikari **(2)**"

"I will not! _I'm_ supposed to be the best here! And being the best means not only strength wise, but beauty wise as well! Get rid of her!"

Orochimaru stood and walked silently over to the pouting teen, "Don't fret Ikari, you are still my number one. This girl is simply passing by, a favor received, is a favor earned, am I correct stranger?"

I took my cue and nodded, "Yes! Thank you so much I'll try to repay you to the best of my abilities."

He smiled, it was creepy but charming in a sense, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Kabuto walked in with some clothing and handed it to me. He then led me over to a bathroom and I stood in front of a mirror, smoothing my hair down, except that it wasn't my hair.

Shoot that's right I'm still in Maggie's body.

Quickly, I redressed. The shirt was kind of big but the purple rope that everyone seems to be wearing kept it from looking too goofy.

When I walked back into the main room Ikari had stopped fuming and yet another unnamed person was in the room.

"What's your name child?"

I looked to Orochimaru and smiled, "You can call me Kit."

"Kit, what a strange name, well child this is Sasuke."

Sasuke stepped foreword and instantly he reminded me of someone. I stared for a second too long.

"What," he snapped.

I took a step back, "Oh I'm sorry! It's just that… you look familiar… wait a second, you wouldn't happen to be Itachi's-"

I had barely gotten his name out when something was flying towards me, whatever it was hit the wall behind me as Kabuto pulled me out of the way.

"Don't mention his name!"

I shut my mouth.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and stood straight, letting me go in the process. "Now that introductions have been made, Kit please try to refrain yourself from mentioning his brother and Sasuke, try to refrain from killing her."

Sasuke grunted in response and stood still while Ikari suddenly stood and marched up to me.

"Something still feels funny about you!"

I shrugged then I remembered something, "Oh yes! That's right; um this technically isn't my body. This is my friend, Maggie's, body. Ita- um, his brother," I jerked a thumb at Sasuke, "brought us here."

"What do you mean by that child," it kind of sounded like a hiss the way Orochimaru had said it.

I shrugged, "I think he said something about a different world. I'm not entirely sure all I know is that you end up as an animal in the other world or something like that. You'll have to ask him."

Orochimaru smiled, "That's not exactly an easy thing for me to do. The Akatsuki and I aren't on the best of terms right now."

I looked down awkwardly, "Oh."

Someone patted my head, "Don't worry. All in due time, for now, I'll have one of my subordinates escort you back."

I nodded when the guy with four arms reentered the room; just as I was about to go I remembered something, "Oh wait! Are you going to undo the second part of this thing or whatever?"

"I guess, what says you Ikari?"

Ikari groaned, loudly, but then said, "Fine!"

She came up to me and put a hand on my back, "Just so you know, I have no idea how this is going to work."

"What?"

"I've never tried this before!"

"Wha-"

Then everything went black.

**-10-**

I blinked a few times before regaining my bearings. Looking around I noticed that I couldn't see anything.

I sat up slowly but something around my waist held me in place, looking over I saw an arm. Instantly I thought it was Kisame's but then I realized this arm seemed too small to be his.

That and it was pure white instead of blue.

Screaming, I hopped off the bed, I had totally forgotten Maggie liked this one! What was his name? Zero? Zoro? Zetsu? I can't remember.

"Maggie? **You ok."**

"You're Zetsu right?" I asked.

"Yeah, **what's up? You woke us up from a nice dream."**

"Uh sorry Zetsu but I'm not Maggie, It's me! Kit!"

Zetsu was standing in a flash, "Than where's Maggie, **where were **_**you.**_**"**

"I'm sorry! I was walking around when Maggie took me outside and then I came across a guy who took me to a lady whose name was Tsunade-"

"**You went to Konoha on purpose!" **His dark half scolded.

I shrugged, "I guess. I was there for about twenty-four hours I think, with a guy named Kakashi-"

"**The copy-nin? What were you thinking?"**

"Agh! Hush and let me finish! Anyway then someone with four arms found me and took me to someone called Orochimaru-"

"**You're an idiot."**

"And then - hey! - He got someone by the name of Ikari to turn me back into a human and then she managed to make me myself! But if I'm here then she's probably still there."

"Oh no Maggie, **we should've explained to the both of you who to not trust. And around here, it's everyone but us got that? **So from now on stick with us alright?"

I nodded sheepishly, "Sorry Zetsu. I was just so excited to become a human again! I did it for Same, speaking of him, where is he?"

"As soon as he heard you were missing he high-tailed it out of here, breaking the couch at first news and punching a few holes in the wall."

I felt my eyes widen noticeably.

Zetsu chuckled, "But now I have no idea where he is, **the idiot probably saw Orochimaru's subordinate pick you up and take you off to god knows where. He's probably at his base trying to figure out a way in. **Is there anyone else you met on your little excursion?"

I put finger on my chin, "Oh! There was Kabuto, and Sasuke, who tried to kill me when I mentioned Itachi."

"Yes don't do that around him. I'll tell you their story another day. **For now you go tell Leader-sama you back, we have to go catch up to a rampaging shark."**

I giggled a bit.

Zetsu left via floor which sent a shiver up my spine and I headed over to Pein's office. At least, I think that was his name and I thought that this was his office.

I knocked and waited for a few moments, I was about to leave when I heard a brisk, "I said come in."

Feeling embarrassed I stepped into the quiet room.

"Oh Maggie, is there something you need? We working on finding Kit, Zetsu informed me of the details."

"Uh actually it's me, Kit. I'm back in my old body."

"What are you talking about," I then relayed by entire story back to him and he sat quietly.

"So that's what happened in the past two days."

"You are quite the foolish one," was all he said after a long moment of silence. I then told him that Zetsu went to go out in search of Maggie and Kisame. His palm went to his face.

"You are to stay inside until further notice. Understood Kit? We don't need another predicament like this putting the Akatsuki in jeopardy."

I nodded slowly, "Alright."

"You are dismissed."

I exited his room and a voice behind me sent chills up my spine.

"Eavesdropping has its perks, Kit."

I didn't dare turn around but I felt myself tense when Hidan put a hand on my shoulder.

He then laid his head on my other shoulder and I stood, completely frozen, "No Kisame here to save you, no Zetsu even who would make Maggie happy by keeping you safe. No Deidara to stop me, no Kakuzu to cut my head off, Pein could care less as long as you're alive in the end and Konan's out gathering Intel. So let's have some fun, shall we?"

I stood there still, unmoving. Without warning Hidan picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

Letting out a squeak I tried to run for it when he threw me on a bed, most likely his.

His mouth muffled mine before I could scream and at some point his hands managed to get mine tied behind my back. I struggled as hard as I could to get away but he was way too strong.

Hidan held me down with one hand while the other traveled everywhere else. Tears leaked from my eyes and I still attempted to scream.

He still continued to kiss me sloppily and when his tongue invaded the inside of my mouth I bit down as hard as I could.

I could taste the iron of blood and when he pulled away, he only smirked, as I thought he would. However, he was far enough away to for me to let out a single scream.

"_Tobi!"_ he was the only name I didn't hear being called as absent.

He slapped me and the pain stung, "Tch like that little shit can do anything against me, the only thing you did was make it worse on yourself."

Hidan leaned closer and closer, his face smeared with blood, then, without warning he moved my shirt and bit down on my shoulder, hard.

He bit hard enough to draw blood.

He sucked on my wound he just inflicted and I could see him preparing for another bite somewhere else. I braced myself for the pain when suddenly his weight on my chest was gone.

Opening one eye I saw Tobi standing there, swirled orange mask and all.

"T-Tobi?"

"Don't worry Kit-kun! Tobi will save you!" he turned to Hidan who was on the floor, he started shaking his finger like one would a little kid "Hidan's been a very bad boy!"

I watched in horror as Tobi moved, incredibly, impossibly, fast, his leg colliding with Hidan's jaw, possibly unhinging it.

He then swung a punch with enough force to break through steel. I gasped when he then picked him up, _picked him up, _and kicked again. He kicked Hidan out the door and into the one across the hall.

I think he was unconscious but I never found out because I was up and hugging Tobi with all my might. The tears came from no where and I felt him return the hug.

"Tobi t-that was amazing thank you so, so, _so_ much! I- I really am such an idiot aren't I? I- I-"

Tobi patted my head in a comforting motion, "Don't worry Kit-kun, as long as Tobi's here everything will be fine!"

I looked up and even through his mask I could tell he was smiling.

I hugged him once more, "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>1) She is made up <strong>

**2) this her the made up girl's name, it means anger lol**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Trust**

* * *

><p>When I finally let go of him he patted me gently on the back, "Don't worry Kit-san! You'll be alright. Tobi won't let Hidan hurt you."<p>

I looked up at his smiling… mask… and I smiled back lightly, "I didn't know you could do something like that Tobi, that was amazing," even though I've already said it a billion times.

I think he was blushing as he swatted me lightly on arm, "You're so nice Kit-sempai!"

He hugged me again so I hugged him back.

"Kit-sempai is it ok for Tobi to stay in your room?"

I felt my face blush and my body go stiff, "W-why?"

"So that Tobi can protect you of course and so Deidara-sempai doesn't blow Tobi up in the middle of the night."

I tilted my head, "W-what Tobi?"

"Oh no Tobi's scaring Kit-sempai! Forget what Tobi get said, Tobi said nothing!"

Smiling lightly I finally let go of Tobi and I sat on bed, he sat next to me and hugged me again. I began to unconsciously stroke Tobi's hair, it was incredibly soft.

Surely I could trust Tobi, after all he was so cute and so child-like what harm could he really do? Well besides the fact that he totally smashed Hidan…

Shaking the thought from my head I laid down fully with Tobi on my stomach.

**-11-**

Snoring alerted me awake and I looked down to see Tobi clinging to me like no tomorrow. I gently tapped him awake and when he fully awoke he thrashed about and fell off the bed. I smiled down at him and laughed.

Tobi was incredibly cute and as I help him up I couldn't help wonder what he looked like. Without much thought, my hands reached up towards his mask.

The reaction is not what I had expected.

His slapped me roughly across the face and I was sent flying across the room. In an instant Tobi was by my side.

"Oh no Kit-sempai Tobi's sorry! You were reaching for his mask; Deidara-sempai sometimes tries to lift it up to see Tobi's face. It was a bad reaction; Tobi is a very bad boy!" As Tobi scolded himself I was a bit more lenient and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Tobi, it was just a reflex. I'm fine," as I said that though I felt wary of what he could do to me at any moment. Tobi was much stronger than he looked and he could easily overpower me.

I smiled but it was a bit strained and Tobi's shoulders slumped, "Sempai doesn't trust Tobi anymore…"

He made a sniffle noise and I hugged him, "Oh Tobi don't cry it's alright. Look I'm alright Tobi."

Tobi looked up at me and it seemed as if he was smiling.

Suddenly the entire room shook and a door was slammed hastily. Going out into the hallway I saw Zetsu come flying past. He stopped for a brief second only to say to me, "Kit get whatever you have we have to go now. Orochimaru is hot on our trail as well as Konoha forces. Whatever Kisame got himself into there's no easy way out," as he turned to go I couldn't help but notice the glare he gave Tobi.

Grabbing Tobi's hand I rushed down the hall after the strange plant man just as another noise made ground shake. I would've fallen to the floor had Tobi not been holding me so tightly.

We went onwards but I had no idea where I was going, Tobi was leading me somewhere and suddenly Kisame appeared from no where. His cloak was ripped as well as his shirt, his face had someone else blood on it since I could see no marks, and he was panting heavily.

I backed away from him, extremely terrified.

He spotted me, "Kit-" unfortunately that's all he was able to get out before bits of the ceiling came down on us.

Kisame jumped forward and grabbed my wrist smearing blood and dirt on me, as well as pulling me somewhere else. Tobi was still attached to my hand so he came with as well.

Shoving us into a room I fell over as I heard a door shut the chaos and noise outside dwindling some.

"Kit do you see why it's so important to stay with us now," I heard a voice say form behind

I looked up at their leader, terror filling up my being once more and I felt the blood pumping in my veins.

"Never mind that we have to go un," from the back of the room I saw Deidara and noticed everyone else was present, even Hidan who seemed to have no marks whatsoever from Tobi's beating. Maybe Tobi wasn't that strong after all.

"Yes, Kit hurry up," at first I didn't move but I started when Kisame hauled me up over his shoulder. Now, sitting here upside down at six feet off the ground was kind of scary. Especially when I was being held by someone covered in blood.

Same moved forward and I couldn't see anything but that factor didn't matter when I was suddenly underground and moving rapidly downwards into the Earth.

Hours or so passed with me on Same's shoulder. I asked to be let down but the leader said I wouldn't have been able to keep up.

My body was cramping from staying in this position for so long and I ached to stretch but we were still moving at top speed.

When the world finally came around it was still dark out but the sun was rising and dawn was beginning to break. My guess was that it was around six o'clock.

Finally, _finally,_ Same set me down. The leader called for a twenty minute break.

As I stretched, glad I was free to move; the leader addressed me, "Kit."

I turned to face him, "Yes-" I was slapped once more for who knows how many times these last few days.

As I fell back I felt Same catch me.

"You will not leave the base at all from now on. You are no longer allowed to leave Kisame's side when he's at the base. If he's not around then you may not leave Konan's side etc. Because of you one of our most successful information gathering bases was destroyed. If you fail to fallow these rules, we will kill your friend as soon as we get her back."

I heard Zetsu gasp from somewhere, "Really?" He said, "**You're not really serious are you."**

"I am most certainly serious," he said, not taking his eyes off me, "If you fail to fallow the rules after the first warning there will be no second warning and your stay here will come to end."

I gulped.

Zetsu was right, I couldn't trust anyone. Does that mean, I couldn't trust Same?

I gave him a sideways look. No I could trust him right? After all, he did what he could to save me, even if it wasn't me.

Same and I can trust Tobi since he saved me from Hidan. So yes Same and Tobi are the one's I can truly trust. Not the leader, definitely not Hidan, nor Kakuzu I think was his name and not Deidara either. No one…

I gulped and looked up at the looming faces above me.

"For now your punishment shall be suspended until we get to the base in the south. Until then, say nothing."

I nodded.

Same picked me back up but I was in a more comfortable position this time. I was able to ride piggy-back as he ran. It was an amazing view and somehow reminded me of Twilight what with the scene rushing by.

**-11-**

I opened my eyes to yet another cold slap.

In a disoriented flash I slapped back at my attacker. Luckily I missed and hit only air and I was glad when realization set in.

I sat up, well, was forced to, by the leader who held me by the collar of my blood-caked shirt, "W-Where's Same?" I asked timidly when I saw no shark-man in sight.

He said nothing, only gestured to Kisame who was tied up in a blue rope, on his knees and being held down by everyone else. His mouth was covered but he was saying something that I couldn't make out.

"S-Same…"

I hit the floor as he pushed me and leader kicked my side. The pain was immense and instant, "This is a lesson to him as well. He shouldn't have just gone off to god knows where to save you."

I saw Sasori come out from the shadows, he moved his hands and suddenly I was standing straight. It hurt my ribcage to do so and I had no idea where the support was coming from.

When I felt the help leave me I lingered for only a moment before collapsing to the floor, well almost collapsing.

Just before I hit the ground, it disappeared.

And I slammed into the ceiling.

My head collided with the rock surface and stars filled my vision. Time paused for a brief second before I felt myself plummeting back to the ground.

I gasped loudly when something cracked inside me. Whatever bone it was, it hurt terribly.

I opened my mouth to scream or cry, whimper to do anything but my mouth was so dry no sound came past my lips.

Again it happened, but I was thrown to the wall on my left, or right I wasn't so sure anymore. The only thing clear in my mind was the pain right now. I couldn't see anything physically moving me so whatever leader was doing, it was painful.

My face then collided to the other side of the room and I heard and felt something else break. With every involuntary movement my body took I could feel a fresh wave of pain breaking through my concentration to try and ignore it.

I felt darkness creep into the back of my vision but just as it was close to claiming me he would pause and I would wake back up. How long would it take for me to pass out? Or better yet just die. Please, this was just too much. I don't want to live through this. I don't even know if I will…

As the ground met my face once more I almost couldn't take it. My head was spinning so fast and I felt so incredibly week right now. I'm sure I was losing tons of blood. I'll probably be left to bleed out or something.

I kept my eyes closed they were so swollen they stayed shut, as the leader picked me up with his hands. Something smooth and cold moved across my face. Whatever it was it felt like a long rod, a pole maybe? But what was he doing with it… my mind couldn't think straight anymore so I just submitted to the pain that was still there.

Whatever the object was I felt a jolting alarm of pain as it was pushed clean through my shoulder, along with the object came what felt like an energy sucking force and my knees began to shake at their half up position.

Something fell down my face, I'm sure it was the ever-flowing tears that kept coming, the salty liquid getting in my fresh wounds.

My vocal cords finally worked and I screamed as loud as I possible, in my opinion it came out as a pathetic whimper but I'll never know.

Another object similar to the first brushed passed my skin and I knew what was coming, by now I had given up all hope…

"Pein stop," I heard a soft voice say. It was far off, distant, and very angelic.

"She hasn't-"

"Yes she has. Pein she's not like us, she can't handle the amount of damage we can. She is no shinobi. I will heal her but only enough to keep her system functioning. After that, no one will touch her."

A moment after that a blissfully cool wave ran through me. I felt better instantly and everything just floated on light air for a moment. My mind went a bit hazy and I began to feel sleepy.

As soon as it came though, it was gone and all the pain returned. However long she was 'healing' me for it felt too short.

I heard a voice in the distance, "No one is to heal her, especially you Kisame. However since she is never to leave your side, take her to your room and don't take a mission until she can walk again. Dismissed"

Gentle hands picked me up slowly. My head spun and the air left my lungs. My eyes were closed but I could sense the calming presence that was Kisame. He took me somewhere and my detached body found purchase on a soft bed.

I opened my swollen eyes long enough to see him. I smiled a bit, "S-Same." I managed to squeak out.

"Shh, rest Kit," his face was crestfallen and he looked terrible with that caked blood on his face.

"Thank y-you," Kisame smiled and he moved my matted hair from my face.

"Don't worry, just rest please," he leaned down and very lightly I felt the imprint of his lips touch my head. The pain echoed throughout my body but the feeling in the kiss made it a dull ache that I was able to throw to the back of my head.

I smiled one last time before darkness finally claimed me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Life with the Akatsuki**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly.<p>

A sharp pain in my side made me gasp and my body did an involuntary jerk and I twisted upwards, my spine groaning along with the rest of me.

When I regained control I forced myself still. My breathing was ragged and I still couldn't see straight. My neck felt stiff and my body was unresponsive.

"Kit?" Same asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine," I croaked out.

"No your not, stay still and rest. Konan will be coming around soon; I have to leave for a mission tomorrow. Don't worry about me it'll only last a few hours."

"You're leaving? I thought Konan said…" I squeaked as he helped me sit up enough to drink some water and then he laid me back down. I don't know why, but it hurt ten times less then I thought it would, it left me puzzled.

"Yes. I'll be back, I'm meeting Sasori's assistant for some Intel swapping, and yes Konan said I should stay but Pein told me otherwise and he's the one running things, as you know."

"Oh…" My head sunk into the soft pillow and I lay still, for fear of breaking another bone if I were to move. Yet somehow it felt like no bones were actually broken.

"C-could Tobi maybe watch me instead?"

"Tobi?"

"Yeah, h-he's nice."

Same Tilted his head, "Um, whatever, ask Konan. I'm going to take a shower but after that I promise I'll stay here next to you until I have to go."

"Alright," Same disappeared and I heard a door close softly. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift off into whatever peace it could find.

Ten minutes later I heard the water shut off abruptly and Same came in wearing only a towel around his waist. I blushed furiously.

Coughing, he turned and faced me, "What?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you're um, only in a towel?"

He looked down at himself and shrugged. He smirked, "Get used to it."

I rolled my eyes but stopped when it only proceeded to give me a headache.

Same sat down next to me, bed dipping slightly.

"You know," he started, "I did an analysis on your condition this morning and from the beating you took, your in a much better state then you should be."

I tilted my head and my neck cracked, I groaned and stayed still, "What does that mean?"

"Not sure. But I can tell you this, when you were asleep, or knocked out, there were multiple and very powerful surges of chakra coming from you. I think what Pein wants from you has something to do with your chakra."

"Same?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What's chakra?"

He sighed, "I can't really explain it. It your energy signature that is unique to each person, everyone has a different feel to their chakra and maybe in time I can teach you how to track chakra."

Suddenly Konan appeared, "Kisame, time for your mission."

He nodded, kissing my forehead he left without another word. No other words were needed.

Konan looked at me as she sat on the bed. Lifting up my shirt, her eyebrows made a 'this looks suspicious' line.

"No bruises…" she said slowly. Narrowing her eyes she looked into mine, "do you know if he healed you?"

I gulped, "N-no. We were talking about chakra."

"Hmm," Konan's face went serene and she said on the bed for awhile examining me.

Suddenly, she said, "I do apologize."

Startled, I jumped and my body ached, "Ah, uh for what?"

"For Pein, He can get a bit out of control when he's angry. You were never meant to be hurt, not unless it was truly necessary. I also blame myself for not telling you the dangers of this world. Kisame never got the chance since you were still a kitten, and the thought had slipped the other's minds."

I sat still and digested the information. I felt that Konan really didn't need to apologize but for some reason I was glad she did even if it wasn't her fault at all.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"W-would you mind terribly if Tobi could watch me for a bit? I like Tobi and he seems to like me."

"Tobi?"

"Yes," Konan was silent for a few minutes. Saying nothing, I was about to say that never mind, she could stay but then she spoke up.

"Very well, I'll have to find him. I happen to know that Deidara is down the hall, so he will watch you while I go find Tobi."

"Why not send him out?" I inquired.

"Because he'll probably kill him," Konan stood as I gulped.

She left and about five minutes later Deidara walked into the room. I don't know why, but I found his presence just as calming as Kisame's. I wanted to trust him, but the only thing I knew about him as that his hands could make out with me…

"Hello un," I flinched involuntarily.

"Uh sorry it's a reflex."

"It's alright, I don't mind. It took Danna some time to get used to it too yeah."

"Who's Danna?"

"Sasori."

Like everyone else so far, he came and sat on the bed next to me. Leaning back he let out a sigh, blowing his bangs out of the way. As he did so I saw something metal flash, whatever it was peaked my curiosity.

"What's on your eye?"

He looked at me, "Oh this? It's my manacle, helps me look closer into battles. It also helps me beat that asshole Itachi un."

I smiled a bit, from what I've gathered from Itachi is that his name means weasel.

"Does it come off?"

"Of course un, I made it."

I looked at him with newfound respect, whatever it was it looked pretty extensive, "That's really cool."

He turned to fully face me with a light smile, "Thanks un."

A few minutes passed and I felt the need to ask another question, "Um Deidara?"

"Hmm."

"When we first met, sort of, what was on your hands when you…" my voice trailed off but he knew where I was getting at.

"I knew you'd ask that one of these days," holding up his hand I saw a mouth with a teeth and a tongue slobbering all over the place.

"What…"

He chuckled, "It's my specialty. My Kinjutsu, of course you don't know what that is but I don't feel like explaining it, basically what it does it create beautiful art un."

I attempted to sit up but it failed, "Art?" I loved art, I liked to draw back home. Granted I always drew sharks and the ocean but still! I love to paint and draw and what not.

He smiled and moved so I could fully see his face again, "Yeah. Perhaps I could show you true art once you're fully healed hmm?"

"What kind of art."

"The best kind, the kind that only lasts in a single moment in time, true art is fleeting."

I tilted my head and looked at the ceiling, "It sounds kind of like the fireworks we watched back home."

He smiled, "That's almost exactly what it is*****"

I sat bolt up right, not feeling any pain but I didn't even notice, "You make fireworks!"

He fell back off the bed, eye widening, "Wha- you're sitting up!"

I looked down at myself and gasped, scratching my head I shrugged.

"Never mind that, you make fireworks?" I loved fireworks, ever since I was a kid I always loved the colorful display they gave, I was always perplexed how a single burst of colorful light could be engraved in my memory for a long time after.

"Yeah un…"

I clapped my hands together, "Please show me soon!"

He smiled and stood, wiping the dust from his pants, "I'm glad you appreciate my art, and since you seem to like art yourself what do like hmm?"

I set up my pillow, wondering how on Earth I was sitting up, "I like to draw. As well as paint oh, I also like to take pictures, mostly of the marine life though."

Deidara laughed, "Tch your perfect for Kisame then."

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly Tobi burst through the door.

"Kit-san!" He jumped on the bed and I braced for impact but I felt nothing, except for the initial pain of someone jumping on you.

Konan threw him off and looked me up and down, "You're alright?"

"I guess…"

"Than Pein's assumptions were correct, come Kit, you must speak to him now."

I gulped, "n-now?"

"He wanted to see you as soon as you showed signs of your chakra."

"Again with the chakra…" I muttered to myself.

I stood, and even though all my bones were popping I didn't feel too much pain. It was more like a dull ache.

Going out the door I waved to Deidara and I was happy he waved back; Tobi followed obediently behind me, as we got to what I guessed was Leader's office. Konan stopped me and made Tobi stay outside.

Leading me into the dark room I swallowed hard and my hands started to shake.

"Pein, she's showing signs of possessing the chakra you sensed earlier."

I saw him raise an eyebrow and he gestured for me to sit in the seat across his desk. I did slowly and shakily.

"Kit," he said shortly.

"Y-yes."

"I will say this one time, and one time only so listen up. When I first saw you at the animal containment facility I was going to leave you be seeing as you seemed like a normal girl. However, I sensed something deep inside of you; it was very faint almost nonexistent, a chakra pulse. It was unlike anything I've ever felt and once I returned to my normal state I was able to feel the pulse a bit better."

Konan intervened, "Which is why I suggested we bring you to 'our world.' Once we did your chakra came out full swing. It took a little bit of time for your reserves to come back up to normal level but when it did we did some research and found that you posses an incredibly rare kekkei genkai."

"Wait w-what's a khaki genkite?"

"Kekkei genkai, it's a special ability that only you posses, Itachi's sharingans, my own rinnegan's and even Deidara's explosion release are all examples."

I began to get an idea of what he was talking about when he said Deidara's explosion thing. He meant his hands right?

"So, what's mine then?" I dared to ask.

"Something called a heal release. You can any injury in the quickest time possible. Replenish even the lowest chakra reserves, and heal yourself ten times faster then any normal being. Even if you were dead eventually you'd come back to life, so long as you didn't die by chakra depletion. "

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Come back to life? Come back to life after _dying?_ That's impossible. Impossible!

"Which is why you were able to heal so quickly after yesterday," Konan said. I felt my mouth go dry, "now all we need to do is train you to use your abilities, unfortunately no one in this organization knows how to work this ability however…"

Her and leader shared a look until Pein finished, "There is one other who can teach you. Also unfortunately, you'll have to disregard my rules made last night in order to train with her. Zetsu will be watching you the entire time but still there is a chance she could figure out our plans. Her name it Idaina Hira***** now I'm not positive this is her real name, since it's only what the villagers call her, but it's what she's known as."

I blinked a few times, trying to process the information, "Wait, so I'm going to 'train' with some lady I've never met before, in some town I've never been to, by myself even though Zetsu will be somewhere around, after you told me to stay at the base under any circumstances?"

Pein stood in a flash and he was holding my neck, I couldn't breathe and I attempted to get him off, "I know what I said! Just train your powers; it will be a great asset to the Akatsuki if you can master these powers. Now, when Kisame returns from his mission he's going to tell you who to look out for, and who not to trust."

"Then, who can I trust?" even though I already knew the answer.

"No one."

**-12-**

Kisame walked into the room and I sat up, he seemed surprised, but not very.

"Pein explained everything to me but it still worries me. Anyway, listen Kit, obviously, don't trust anyone, but especially don't trust anyone from Konoha."

Konoha… Konoha, it sounded familiar, "Was that where I was when you were looking for me?"

"Yes, Konoha is one of our worst enemies the one who found you was Jiraiya he is definitely not to be trusted. If you ever cross paths with him though, do be grateful for saving you or whatever but don't let him know you're with us, if you do you'll either be interrogated, or killed, or both."

I gulped, "W-what about Tsunade?"

"No, _especially _not her, she is the leader of her village and she will step on you like a bug if she finds out you're with us, only trust me Kit alright? Not even Pein, maybe Konan, but please Kit, for your safety and ours. The whole world here is out to get us and I need you to cooperate."

I looked down at the ground, letting the information sink in. Trust no one, I understood that, still, I felt like asking, "What about-"

"If you're going to say Orochimaru save your breath, he is not worth the time of day. He used to be an Akatsuki member but because Itachi turned him down he left."

I felt a shiver go down my spine, "T-t-turned down?"

"Yes he wanted Itachi's body, er, not in that way, but… it's hard to explain but he takes over powerful bodies to live forever and gain ultimate power, something dumb like that. And if he ever found out your abilities he will stop at nothing to get to you. So please, tell no one of your special chakra."

"No one except for this Idaina lady?"

"Well, yes. She can know your ability and eventually the entire town will know but it's a small village and word never gets around. In fact, no one would even know about it if it wasn't for her, people call all around for her assistance."

We sat in silence for a few moments and another question arose from the back of my mind, "Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Why… why is it that in this world everyone wants the Akatsuki dead?"

Kisame looked into my eyes, I looked into his and instantly I knew the answer.

They were the criminals in this world.

I stepped back from him. Why, why did I have to trust him? I knew, I just knew, sometime in the near future I was going to be terribly injured, and not physically. This organization, this gang, whatever it was, if I stayed with them any longer who knows what will happen!

"Kit," he started.

"Get out," I said before I could stop myself. And I wished so desperately to take it back after seeing the look in his eyes. I almost wished I had never worked at that particular zoo, or not been working that week. I wished I didn't have this special 'charka,' but most importantly, I wished more than anything that I wasn't here.

Same left, and I sat down on the bed, I was right, that pain I knew would happen, happened. It just came much sooner than I had anticipated.

I felt something slide down the side of my face, wiping it away I found a lone tear. I looked up at the ceiling, then at the door.

Making up my mind, I went outside, past Kisame who was standing outside the door, down the hall, and straight to his office.

Slamming my hands on his desk he looked up, startled.

"Send me to train, now."

And the strangest thing happened; he chuckled, "So you're not running? Not fighting? Not even fainting?"

"Now," I said sternly.

His amused smile turned back into his usual scowl, "Very well. Be prepared to leave at sunrise."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Idaina Hira**

* * *

><p>I lay down on my bed, letting my thoughts run wild for the moment. I closed my eyes but reopened them when someone entered my room. It was Kisame and I felt myself shrinking away.<p>

"What you doing here?" I asked pathetically.

"Well, the rules Pein made are still active until you're safely inside the house of Idaina Hira. That and there are a few more things that I'm supposed to tell you."

"Oh," Kisame sat on the bed and he looked blankly at the wall across the room. I looked up at him, even though he was a criminal and everyone in this organization probably wanted me dead, I still found him fascinating.

Perhaps it was his blue skin, or maybe the gill-like markings under his eyes, or the fact that he was a shark, I wasn't sure, but somewhere deep down, I still found him amazing.

He looked at me and I felt my breath catch. My heart sped up and I took in a deep breath to try and steady my nerves.

"Kit," he started, "none of us know anything about this lady, but she is extremely cautious of the Akatsuki. If she somehow figures out your with us she'll kill you without hesitation. Since she has the same abilities as you, she'll know exactly how to do it."

I put my hand on his, making him stop talking, "I- I'm sorry," I blurted out.

He gave me a look, "For what?"

"This is all just so crazy. Same, I trust you, I really do, but I'm scared, I'm so terrified that-"

Without warning his lips were on mine and he was kissing me fiercely. When he pulled back I felt my cheeks redden, "Kit don't worry. You'll be alright I can guarantee that. Listen though, I have to tell you that training your chakra, which you've never used before, will be quite difficult. So I'm here to give you a few pointers on everything."

Same pulled out a piece of yellowish paper and held it up; suddenly the paper wilted and was sitting, soaked, in his hand.

"What the…"

"First, we need to figure out your chakra nature. Mine is obviously water, but all you need to do is let your inner energy flow into the paper, here you try." He handed me a piece of paper exactly like the first.

Holding it between forefinger and thumb I concentrated. I took in a deep breath and waited. Nothing happened at first when suddenly the paper crinkled.

"W-what does that mean?" It had done something different than Same's and it left me somewhat terrified.

He chuckled, "It's alright. It just means that you have a lighting chakra nature. The reason I'm trying to figure out your nature is so that someone can give you a few pointers on using your chakra. I was hoping you'd have water so I didn't have to get someone else but it looks like we're going to have to go talk to Kakuzu."

I couldn't remember who Kakuzu was, but his name sounded familiar. Kisame opened the door for me and I exited, he put an arm around my shoulder and steered me down the hall, to the right, and into a room with a plain cherry wood door.

At a desk was a person who I was guessing to be Kakuzu, he turned and stood, he was tall, almost tall as Same, and I felt tiny compared to him. I remembered he was one of the many people I was scared of but I think it was because of his height.

"What do you want Kisame?" he asked, his voice was scratchy and it sounded like he needed a glass of water.

"Her chakra nature is lighting, you have lighting, so give her a few pointers."

Kakuzu sighed, "And why would I do that? What would I get out of it?"

"You'll get a reprimand from Pein if you don't."

Kakuzu stood still, he moved as if he was about to say something when Konan opened the door, "Kisame, Pein wishes to speak to you."

He looked at me, then at Kakuzu, then to Konan, "What- now?"

"Yes now. Is there a problem?"

"No but I'm not really sure I want to leave her alone with Kakuzu."

Kisame glanced at Kakuzu through his peripheral vision and he sighed, "Pein wants to talk to you now, Kisame."

"Fine! I'll be right back Kit."

Closing the door, I turned back to face the masked man. I caught his eye and I realized _that _must have been what scared me, his eyes were Christmas colored, and that's the nice way of saying it.

I gulped and Kakuzu growled out a 'sit.' I did so without another word. He sat back down as well.

"Alright, lighting nature huh, Lighting is one of the harder chakra natures to use, it's wild, and at some point you'll probably hurt yourself using it. However it should come more natural considering it's in your nature but don't take lighting lightly."

"W-what do you mean?"

Kakuzu growled, "Since I can't kill you, you better listen," he said through gritted teeth. I shut my mouth.

"S-sorry," I said quietly.

"All I can tell you is that in order to properly use any lightning techniques you must stay calm, and let your chakra flow naturally, and steadily. Now leave."

I nodded and stood up, going to the door, I decided I was going to wait outside until Same came back. As I opened the door I turned back to see Kakuzu hunched over his desk as he was when we first came in.

"Thank you," I said. Leaving the room and shutting the door softly as to not disturb him.

I sat down on the ground and waited for a few minutes. Same didn't come back and I figured he wouldn't for awhile. Suddenly the door opened and Kakuzu was standing directly above me.

"Kisame isn't around so you'll have to wait with me," he stepped aside and I stood back up without question. That's right I needed to be with someone at all times.

I sat on his bed and crossed my legs, he went back to doing whatever he was on the desk and we sat in silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, it just felt mildly stuffy.

Suddenly Kakuzu threw a pencil at the wall and it stuck there. What was terrifying though was that the wall was rock.

"Damn," he said.

"W-what's wrong?" he turned to me sharply.

"Oh, forgot you were there, nothing. I'll fix it, just like I always do…" he mumbled.

I stood and walked slowly over to his desk, looking down I noticed it was all numbers. Upon closer inspection I noticed it looked like he was doing bills or something alike.

"Are you… doing the bills or something?"

"Or something," he stated, not even looking up at me.

"Could I um, help? I always liked math back in collage."

He turned to me and his eyes narrowed, "Sure go ahead I bet you could do it all," he said sarcastically.

I backed away and sat back down on the bed. A few more minutes of silence passed by and while I was playing with hands Kakuzu handed me a piece of paper.

I looked up at him; his face was blank - though covered - and expressionless. I took the paper and looked at it. There were no errors in the numbers but there was a large chunk missing, off to the side he had written, 'Hidan is a dumbass' in bold letters.

Smiling a bit at the note, I continued to look around at the strip of paper. Lot's of stuff was missing but Kakuzu suddenly said, "Hidan is such an ass. It's incredibly difficult to deal with that religious idiot. I have nothing against religion, but _his_ can just go."

"What's his religion?" I found myself asking.

"Something stupid called Jashinism," I didn't know what that was, so I didn't ask, "and now, because of the idiot, we're 20,000 yen short for this month's coverage."

"Y-you can't get it any other way?"

"No bounties are close enough currently, if they were I wouldn't have this problem."

I stuck a hand to my cheek in thought, I didn't like Hidan, and I was glad to see that someone else hated him as much as I did. I didn't like to admit that I hated him, but every time we meet I usually end up hurt. It's only been pure luck that I was still alive. Well, chakra too I guess.

"I- I'm glad to hear you hate Hidan too," Kakuzu scoffed.

"Oh don't worry; everyone in this organization hate's him. I only have to deal with him because he can't die, therefore, I can't kill him. Unfortunately…"

I smiled a bit, I kind of liked Kakuzu, he seemed ok. Just then Kisame came back into the room, I set the piece of paper back down on his desk and I went over to him.

He seemed to check me for injuries, "Good you're still alive."

I tilted my head, "What were you so worried about?"

"Kakuzu's known to have a short temper."

"She's alright," I heard him say from behind me, "I'm just glad she wasn't complaining like Hidan or asking a million questions. Also, she probably hates the Jashinist as much as I do."

Kisame put his hand on the small of my back and led me back to my room.

"Well, you need your rest," he said, "Pein wants me to escort you to the village. It's so small and unknown that if it wasn't for Idaina it wouldn't even be known. The place is called Fire Stone village and it's incredibly small."

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Five miles from a town that's twenty miles from here."

That's not so bad, I though. Twenty-five miles in a car, I've taken worse, a lot worse.

"Oh that reminds me, where are your cars?"

He gave me a funny look "What is a car?" he asked.

I felt myself worry, "D-don't you have cars here?"

"I have no idea what a car is but I guess if you're wondering, yes we'll be traveling on foot. For me alone it would take less then a day but with you it'll take probably three days."

I stopped walked and stood where I was. Walking? For twenty-five miles! I felt myself getting sick already.

Suddenly Same picked me up, "You'll be fine. You can't get hurt because of your chakra."

I gulped.

~**Three days later, arriving at Fire Stone village~**

I fell tiredly onto the mat in the room I had been given. Same said I wouldn't get hurt, he never said I wouldn't get tired.

He had left just before I met Idaina who answered the door. I was told that all I needed to say was that I am a healer. When I did she welcomed me greatly, so far so good.

The only reason I had agreed to do this was so that I could get away from those psycho killers. I wasn't one of them, I know that their leader will make me heal them and keep them living, which is why I'll have to drag this out as long as possible butt I don't think that that'll be much of a problem considering I have no idea how to use chakra.

Either way, it was great to be away, even if Zetsu was around somewhere watching me, I didn't have to directly speak to him.

Just then Idaina slid open the door to my room and set down a tray of tea, "What's your name dear?"

She was a short woman; she looked to be in about her thirties. He face was calm and her eyes showed years of understanding. They were the same brown as her hair and she was wearing a light green kimono with a dark green obi.

"My name is Kit."

"How old are you hon?"

"I'm twenty-seven."

She chuckled, "You have a very long way to go. Let me tell you a little something about our 'abilities'." She sat down fully on the ground and faced me.

"If you've been wondering, yes you can die naturally. However, it takes a very long time for our bodies to shut down. Also, you must be from our blood since this ability runs deep into the Hira family. The abilities have been showing up less and less over these past years and our numbers have decreased so much that it went from fifty to only three of us."

My ears perked, "There's another one?" perhaps if I had a friend to talk to training wouldn't bee too hard.

"Yes, my granddaughter. She didn't want to train with me though; she defected from the village and is who knows where now."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Ikari Hira," I felt like an arrow saying 'crap' just shot through my chest. Ikari was the girl who made me human again and got angry just because Maggie was pretty.

"Uh, I-is she short-tempered?"

Idaina chuckled, "From what I can remember she was incredibly quick to anger. As well as quite hasty, she doesn't quite thinking things through completely."

Yeah, that sounded like her.

I felt sick to my stomach but I swallowed the fear. Since I couldn't trust Orochimaru I obviously couldn't trust her right?

Idaina took no notice of my sudden realization and I was glad as she continued to talk, "Anyway that's not important. So in order to get your training under way do you know what chakra nature you have dear?"

"Uh I think I have lighting."

"Excellent," she said clapping her hands together, "a lighting chakra nature compensates perfectly with your kekkei genkai. You can use long ranged attacks while healing your ally."

"So um," I asked nervously, there was a thought creeping into the back of my mind and I wanted desperately to know the truth about the organization I was being held captive by, "would you mind telling me a little about the Akatsuki?" as I heard everyone say multiple times.

Suddenly her face darkened, "Don't trust them. They are a dangerous group of S-ranked criminals and if they catch wind of your stay here no doubt they'll be after you. I managed to fight for myself because I had enough experience however you child, you would be virtually defenseless. I'm glad you came to me though, we can work our way up."

Everyone was telling me who to trust and who not to trust, all the accusations made my head spin.

"So, uh, what do they want?"

"Let's not talk about the Akatsuki dear, we won't have to worry about them for awhile."

"No please," I interrupted, "I need to know what they want please it would help me so much." This wasn't my original goal, but it sure was helpful.

Idaina sighed and she looked up at me, "Are you sure dear?" she asked slowly.

I nodded, "Please."

She took in a deep breath, "As far as I know, the Akatsuki want world domination, they want to create a so called 'peace' through force and fear which isn't peace at all. You know, I used to know the leader, before he created the Akatsuki even. Which is why for a long time I've been a main target, so far he's sent every single one of his men after me, all failed, I few never survived to go back with the news, but you child, you're new, fresh. If they catch you, it's all over."

I gulped… leader? H-how old was their leader? And what was his name? "Can I ask one more question?"

"Alright, but let's forget about the Akatsuki after this hon."

"Yes, I agree. But, what was the leader's name?" I was half expecting her to say Pein, not whoever she was about to say.

"His name was Madara Uchiha, before the issues with the Senju clan we used to be together. I loved him dearly but, he betrayed me in order to gain the power he needed."

"What did he look like?"

Idaina smiled, "Now now that's enough questions remember?"

"No but what did he look like, your very beautiful and it makes me wonder what kind of guy would go after you."

Idaina smiled further, "He had long dark hair, and dark onyx eyes that sparked with life when he used his Sharingan."

Another cord struck me; _did you have to use your sharingans?_

"W-what are sharingans?"

"Dear, do you not know anything about the world you live?" she said jokingly, but I knew that there was more to it.

"Well, I don't exactly come from around here," I said sheepishly.

She sighed and explained to me what Sharingans were, I then proceeded to ask about Itachi and I learned he killed his family, I definitely didn't trust him now. Our entire conversation completely revolved around the Akatsuki, from who they killed to their life back stories.

"How do you know all this?"

She looked down at the ground, as if ashamed of something, "I used to be in the Akatsuki. I was the main healer before Konan came around and I was in the organization for a long time before I finally realized that this isn't what I wanted. Before the Akatsuki began to make their moves and make a huge debut, I left, leaving them defenseless for awhile."

The whole ordeal seemed lengthy and made me wonder just how old she was. "Uh, if you don't mind, how old are you?"

She laughed loudly, "I'm as old as the first great shinobi war, and then some. So in case you've forgotten history I'm about two hundred years old. I lost track."

My jaw fell to the floor; I was going to look thirty when I'm really like two hundred years old? Oh no, no, no, no.

"I can see you're surprised," I shut my jaw, "so let's get down to business. We need to get you trained as soon as possible. Firstly, let's see how well you are with chakra. You see this?" she pulled out a piece of paper much like the one that crinkled when I held it.

"It looks like that paper I used before, to find my chakra nature or something."

She nodded, "good, it's almost like that. Instead though, it's especially designed for lighting nature, if you concentrate your flow of energy through this paper, you can have better control of your abilities."

She held it at arms length, taking in a deep breath she exhaled and I saw lighting scatter across the room and out the open window. The sight was beautiful and incredibly bright.

"Woah," I said when she was done. Idaina handed me a piece of paper suddenly.

"Now you try," I shook my head.

"Uh that's ok, we can do something else."

"Oh no, this is your first lesson! No worries you can't be worse than me when I first tried it. I have lighting as well and I had accidentally caught the town on fire."

I felt panic rise in my throat as she shoved the strip of paper into my hands. I held it up shakily.

I took in a deep breath trying to steady my jumbled nerves. I felt an energy that was completely new to me rush through my system, it headed towards the exit my hands were giving it.

Just as I felt the lighting leave the tips of my fingers, I thought about Same.

And the lighting came out perfectly straight.

Straight into a tree which then set on fire I dropped the paper and panicked. Idaina held up a hand, she inhaled some air then suddenly water was spewing out of her mouth and onto the ever growing fire.

"No worries dear, I've been around for quite awhile and I've gone through all the nature transformations."

"N-nature transformations?"

"Yes, you don't have to have lighting abilities only. I have lighting, water, earth, and fire. I'm actually still working on wind; it's the hardest to learn. Since each nature is stronger then the first but weaker then the last, this last transformation is a bit of a rough one."

Great, not only did I have to learn one chakra, but I had to learn like, eight more!

"How long did it take?"

"It varies, for me it took about three years on the first transformation, but that's because no one was there to help me. You show much promise so perhaps it would take a few months or less even. Well, I can see that your tired, get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow."

She smiled one last time before getting up and leaving.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Maggie's back**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I was facing several people whom I've never met before. Of course, my first reaction was to get away as soon as possible.<p>

That didn't bode well with them as they all stood simultaneously to stop me.

I had no idea what just happened but instantly I knew I was back in my own body, and whatever Kit had gotten herself into I was going to kill her for it. That is if I make it out of this alive.

A voice from behind me suddenly hissed, "Ikari you didn't think that one through dear."

I turned sharply towards the voice, a very, very, pale man with long black hair and snake-like eyes looked at me.

"W-who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru," I looked at Orochimaru then I scanned the room. I saw a bunch of other people, one guy had four arms but since I hung around with Zetsu it didn't hinder me too much.

There was also a girl with grass green hair and striking yellow eyes glaring at me, next to her was a cute boy who looked as if he wanted to rip the heart out of someone's chest.

"Who's that?" I said, pointed to the boy.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," I smiled at him.

"You're cute," I said, not really processing the thought or thinking about Zetsu whatsoever. It was just a passing comment really, I didn't mean it, well, I did, but not in that sense.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh uh, sorry. My brain didn't filter that thought," I said sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes and looked the other way, I turned to this Orochimaru guy, "So uh, where am I?"

"You're at my base," he said, his voice must hiss because he didn't look mad.

"Well," I said awkwardly, "would you… mind terribly taking me back to the other hideout? Where those other crazy guys all live?"

"The Akatsuki?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

I wasn't sure, "they're big, scary, and wear cloaks with red clouds?"

He nodded, I smiled, "Oh thanks so much! I need to get back to Zetsu."

"Zetsu hmm? Well, dear, I'm afraid that I can't take you back because I don't know the location of their hideout."

"Oh no problem," I started, "I'm not really sure where I am right now but I could probably figure it out from this place called Konoha, shark-face, er, Kisame, is going to try and find my best friend Kit you see, and so I happen to know she's wherever Konoha is and that we're I think a few hours west."

Orochimaru smirked, "Excellent, how about we just meet your friend in Konoha?"

I clapped my hands together, "Yes that's great!"

A guy with glasses glaring at me whispered into his ear, "Sir we just sent out attack forces on Konoha, which is how we acquired her."

"I know that Kabuto, but this time we're after the Akatsuki. What's you name girl?"

"Uh, my name is Maggie, I'm a botanist."

"Well, Maggie, we better get going soon."

With a smile, I readied to leave. Orochimaru put a hand to the small of my back and lead me outside. The surrounding area was beautifully shaded by large graceful oaks, I sighed contently.

"Come along child," Orochimaru said. Turning away with regret, I looked and came face to face with Kisame himself. I smiled; this was going to take less time than I had thought.

"Kit!" he yelled, he took a step forward but I felt someone grab me from behind, it was the guy that looked like… that other guy, wow.

"Sup, by the way, I'm not Kit," I said to him, the raven behind me had me in a chokehold.

"What?" Kisame said confusedly.

"She means that she isn't quite who you think she is," Orochimaru hissed, "Kabuto."

And everything went in a blur.

The one with glasses suddenly disappeared into the Earth like Zetsu, landing a surprise sucker punch Kisame was sent flying back into the tree. He stood and I didn't even see him move before he had stabbed Kabuto with something sharp.

Blood splattered the ground and his face, but then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind him, nearly kicking him in the head.

The girl with grass colored haired jumped in and laid a hand on Kabuto's still bleeding side, in another second, the wound was completely gone.

"Damn it Kit," I heard Kisame say under his breath before he slashed the air with whatever was wrapped up on his back. It smacked the girl into a tree and she groaned.

"_Please_ don't tell me that's Samehada…"

Kisame smirked, "Then today just isn't your day," air swished around me and I saw Kisame take his sword thing as he aimed for a final blow.

The girl, however, disappeared into thin air, "I believe that is enough, Ikari doesn't have enough training to evade Samehada's abilities quite yet."

Turning around I saw Kabuto holding the girl Ikari in his arms.

"Tch, whatever, now give me the girl!" He rushed forward to grab me when I saw lighting coming from my left.

Time went into slow motion and I saw lighting coming closer to me and him. Kisame made a sharp left just before the lighting hit his shoulder and he ran up a tree and stood there.

Jumping away, I heard the command, "Follow him to the base!" being given.

The pressure around my neck disappeared and a new one was around my waist, turning I saw the raven grabbing me and hoisting me up into the air.

He didn't hold me like the average person would, he held me in his arms as if I were a rag doll as he ran, I'd rather to have just been left behind but I guess that wasn't much of an option currently.

Suddenly Sasuke skidded to a halt, barely avoiding a tree that was beginning to fall, he jumped over it and jumped off it and the chase continued.

When the trees cleared and the rocks where Zetsu was revealed themselves I was glad to be back here but then an explosion went off to my left.

I covered my ears, trying to make the ringing stop. I saw the shark guy go into the cave before another blast assaulted my eyes and ears.

A sharp pain in my neck made me see stars momentarily before I saw nothing but darkness.

**-14-**

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to make sense of what was going on. My head ached but I could see clearly. Sitting up I shook my head, it didn't work with my headache so I lay back down to let my brain recalibrate.

A door opened and from my left I saw Sasuke come in with a plate and a sandwich on it.

"Here, Orochimaru said you needed to have substance in your body when you woke up," handing me the plate, he left just as abruptly as he had come.

I stared at the sandwich for a moment before my stomach growled loudly; I took a huge bite and chewed thoughtfully.

When I was finished I stood and wiped the crumbs off my pants. I could tell that these weren't my clothes but I knew I had been wearing them beforehand, how that detail had slipped my mind is unknown.

Opening the door I went down a deserted hallway and eventually found a large cavernous room which various shouts and screams could be heard from within.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump, "Come along Maggie, you shouldn't be in here."

In the dim lighting I could barely tell that that man talking to me was Kabuto. Kabuto led me back through the winding halls and into another room that held Orochimaru in it. He was sitting lazily in a chair and examining something in a jar.

I only gave whatever was in his hands a brief look before turning to him, "Do you… need something?" I asked awkwardly.

In a sharp move, he faced me, "No I need nothing I just wish to inform you of the dangers that are about this world."

He sat back and motioned for me to sit in a seat next to him, "This world?"

"I take it your not from around here like your friend?"

"No," I said while shaking my head.

"Well, one thing's for sure you shouldn't trust anyone my dear, only I can be your guide to this world. If you let anyone else fool you you'll get hurt and I'm afraid I don't want that to happen," he ended with a smile that left me uneasy.

I nodded, going with the flow, "No one?"

"No dear, so now that that is out of the way, I think I'll have Sasuke give a tour of the place so you don't get lost.'

Suddenly Sasuke appeared at the frame of the door, holding it open as he waited for me to make my leave. Standing, I exited and Sasuke began to walk.

He walked fast and I had to practically run to keep up. He took a sharp left and I followed, we came out into an open area with a stream, some Earth, and a slight breeze, "Training grounds," he left the room and I followed. I wanted to look around for myself but it looks like I'll have to do that on my own time,

Just then, Ikari appeared, "Sasuke-kun!" She chirped, "You promised you'd train with me today, come on… Your one of the only few with a fire chakra nature!" she whined.

I think I saw a vain pop out of his forehead, "Not now Ikari. I've been instructed to show Maggie around. When I am finished we can train."

"But Sasuke-kuuun!" she whined while crossing her arms and pouting.

Sasuke put a hand to her shoulder, "I'll be done soon, Ikari."  
>Ikari swooned and I think she fainted; Sasuke wiped his hand off on his pants.<p>

As we continued down the hall I said, "I take it you don't like her much?"

"What was your first clue, this is the kitchen, if you get hungry come here," I looked around, startled that I had entered yet another random room.

Sasuke continued forward and exited through a door on the other side of the kitchen. We came to a hall of rooms which I remember was the first place I had come out of.

He opened a door, "This is your room." I went inside, guessing that tour was over. He left briskly when we heard Ikari's loud voice coming down the hall.

"Sasuke!" She suddenly entered my room, "you were last with my Sasuke, now where is he!"

I flinched at the volume she was yelling, "I don't know."

She crossed her arms and gave me the death glare, "You called him cute and you seem to like him so you _must _be keeping a close eye on him."

Her teeth clenched together and growled, _growled,_ at me. I gulped, "Ikari."

I looked around her and she turned to see Sasuke walking in as if this room wasn't about to be painted with blood.

"Oh Sasuke there you are!" She ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Judging by his demeanor, I could tell that if any other person was to do this they would most likely die. So why was he letting her be so girly on him?

"Ikari let's get your training done, I have business to attend to," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh but Sasuke, training is the only quality time I have with you! Besides,"

She whispered something in his ear and I saw his face drop in frustration.

I didn't know what she said, nor did I really want to know.

I stood, "Well, if you don't mind I think I'll go get a snack in the kitchen."

Walking past the two, I found the air was hard to breath. Ikari glared daggers at me while Sasuke was mentally stabbing Ikari.

"Ikari," Sasuke said suddenly, "why don't we go with her, a little food before training is always good."

She let go of him and puffed up her cheeks while crossing her arms, "Hmm! You just want to be with the new, pretty girl don't you?"

Sasuke dragged a hand across his face, "No Ikari, I care about your health, we don't need you getting hurt in the middle of practice like last time."

She turned to him, eyes sparkling, "Oh Sasuke I didn't know you cared so much!" She took his hand and pulled him down the hall, flying past me.

A presence from behind me made me freeze, I calmed a little when I saw that it was Orochimaru.

"I think training for you would be a good idea as well. Come child; let's find your chakra nature."

He steered me down the hall and into what I named to be his office. Handing me a slip of paper he told me to concentrate.

I did, and the paper lit on fire, I dropped it, startled, "Fire like Sasuke. Excellent, he's the best teacher around, why don't you go back to what you were doing while I inform Sasuke about his newest pupil?"

"Uh, sure, but I was going to the kitchen and so was Sasuke and Ikari."

"Oh, then in that case I'll just come along as well."

We went down the empty corridors and into the kitchen that was void of anything but the other two I had just talked to.

"Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed, Sasuke turned his head away from Ikari, "I have a new student for you, fire like you and Ikari. Train her whenever you wish."

"What!" Ikari screamed, "Fire! There _must_ be some mistake! I am _not_ going to share my Sasuke with that… that _girl_ because she can set a piece of paper on fire!"

She clung to Sasuke like a life preserver.

Orochimaru held up his hands in defense, "Now dear, don't worry about it. You won't have to train at the same time. But for right now I'd like Sasuke to show her a few things, so Ikari your session will be suspended until tomorrow."

Ikari groaned loudly and stomped out of the kitchen, punching a dent into the wall, turning around she glared at me "I'll get you back!"

I gulped; I didn't like Ikari too much.

After Orochimaru left, Sasuke took me to the training grounds and I was happy to be outside again. Breathing in fresh air I sighed in contentment. I could smell the fresh flowers and I could hear a brook babbling a few yards away.

I started to go towards it when Sasuke stopped me, "First, I need to show you chakra control. Your chakra is faint; you'll have to widen your chakra preserves."

I turned to face him fully, "Alright but one question."

"What?"

"What's chakra?"

He rolled his eyes and I rolled mine, "I'm not explaining that to you. Just concentrate and copy me."

He put his hands together and closed his eyes. A few moments later I gazed in amazement as his whole body began to glow blue.

It stopped when he opened his eyes and I felt disappointed, "By building up your chakra you can strengthen your chakra and widen your preserves, your turn."

"Uh," I put my hands together clumsily. I tried to focus but his cold glare was keeping me from paying attention completely.

"Your hands are wrong," he took my left hand and put it up higher, and then he took my right hand and stuffed it into my left. I noticed he held onto my hands a moment longer than he should have.

Suddenly a voice from behind me alerted us both, "Thank god you're still alive,**we're relieved Orochimaru didn't kill you, or worse."**

"Zetsu!" I ran to him and he caught me in his arms.

"Originally we sent Kisame for you and I should be watching Kit but because of the rule change I'm watching you now, **let's get out of here. We don't want Orochimaru catching us."**

"You're not going anywhere Maggie," I turned to Sasuke and waved to him.

"Sorry Sasuke I have to go!"

"No you're-"

He was cut off as Zetsu said, "Hope your not Earth sick," I tilted my head in confusion but my question was answered when he disappeared through the floor, with me right next to him.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Using my abilities**

* * *

><p>"Wake up dear," I heard a soft voice whisper.<p>

I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Idaina smiling at me, "oh good morning," I said awkwardly.

"Come on get up, you've got a big day of training ahead of you and you need to eat a big healthy breakfast to stay energized through it!"

I sat up and she handed me a glass of water. I sipped at it and I saw her running around, she threw some clothes onto my lap and then took my cup when I finished.

Slowly, I stood and stretched, my head spinning slightly. What I knew for sure was A) I was crazy and B) I could control lightning.

Idaina pushed me into a bathroom and I got ready. Brushing my curly hair and brushing my teeth with a toothbrush she gave me. Out of habit I reached for my contact case but my hand merely hit the marble. I panicked for a moment before realizing I could actually see.

I opened my eyes wide, surprised. I was about to ask Idaina if this was a healer thing but I decided to answer my own question when I realized that if it is, than there's probably no way for me to have been so blind in the first place.

Satisfied that I could see clearly, I exited the bathroom and put on the clothes she gave me. They were like sweats to me, loose and comfortable, but tight enough to stay snug.

They were essentially basketball shorts and a T-shirt and I took comfort in the fact they resembled things so close to home.

I put my hair in a pony tail and fallowed Idaina outside where she led me to a vast, open space. It was a large grassy area filled with flowers that I knew Maggie would love.

"Alright, first order of business," Idaina said, "before we get into any healing techniques, you should learn your other abilities first."

She gathered lightning in her hands and it flew in all directions, it was beautiful.

"Wow…" the sight left me breathless, even if I knew the move could kill.

"Indeed, this was a technique I stole from Kakashi the copy-nin. I found it interesting so I learned it, let's see you try something dear," she said sweetly.

I started to put my hands up, "uh I don't, I, um…"

She took a few steps back, "I'm well out of the way so go right ahead. Do as you did last night, concentrate and than let all hell brake loose!" she had a smile on her face and her hands were poised on her hips.

"Uh," I closed my eyes and concentrated. Again I felt that foreign energy build up inside me and I tried to direct to towards my hands. It was less then what I felt last night since I had the help of that paper, but it was still there.

I continued to concentrate but my thoughts started to jumble around. What was I doing, why was I here? Why can't I be sitting peacefully in the aquarium surrounded by the fishes?

I stopped concentrating and the foreign feeling began to disappear. I opened my eyes, staring at the wide space in front of me. Looking down I saw lightning disappearing from my hands, getting smaller and smaller.

My thoughts were clearly connected to what I did but I just couldn't think straight, but than, Kisame entered my train of thought again.

I saw the lightning flare in my hands and I pushed it outwards, it went off into the distance, not too far, but enough to give the viewer a dizzying effect.

Idaina clapped her hands together, "That was marvelous. Much better then when I tried!" she let out a laugh at the end of that sentence, "what were you thinking of Kit? I could tell by the look on your face you were thinking of something… or someone."

She had a light and friendly smile on her face. I was comforted by it and I looked up into the sky, "I was thinking of someone, Idaina."

Idaina laid a hand on my shoulder, "Really now? A boyfriend back home perhaps? Or someone else special and important?"

I looked at her, "He's not just special," I said with a smile, "he's out of this world. He's everything to me…" even as I said that, I realized just how true those words were.

Right now, I wanted nothing more then to be back inside those rocks, with him, as happy as I could get around here. I also knew though, that the only way to see him again would be to learn these abilities as fast as I could, but that also meant helping those twisted people achieve their goal of whatever it was.

My head hurt from the confusion.

Shaking it off, I turned to Idaina, "Uh, let's continue?"

"Oh! Of course, of course, now, what I'd like you to do is-"

"Idaina, Idaina!" someone screamed from off in the distance. We turned around and I saw a little boy running towards us. His hands in the air waving frantically, he came up to us, out of breath.

"Idaina please help me! My father is sick! Something is horribly wrong! Please only you can cure his sickness please!" he begged.

She held out her hands to calm him, "Child, calm down. Take me to your father; come Kit, this will be good experience."

The boy took off in a flash, and so did Idaina. I was left in the dust but I could still see her so I sprinted as fast as I could to where they were going.

The two of us stopped outside a small traditional Japanese house, he slid open the door and motioned frantically for us to come in. Inside he led us down the hall and he stood in front of a door.

"He's in here, we've tried everything, but he won't heal."

The boy stepped back at Idaina's gesture and she opened the door. Inside the room was a fully grown male who was groaning loudly.

His stomach looked swelled and his skin was sickly pale, almost green looking. His eyes were sunken in and he was gasping for air. I held a hand to my mouth to prevent from gasping loudly.

Idaina laid a hand lightly on my shoulder, "Don't worry I'll heal him, but you'll have to get used to things like this. Talk to the boy outside, comfort him while I heal this man."

She shooed me out and I looked at the boy, "Hello," I said awkwardly.

"Hi, what are you doing with Idaina? Are you her apprentice?" he said with wide and hopeful eyes.

I squatted down next to him to face him, "Yes I am. I'm a healer like her," suddenly I fell to the floor as he tackled me in a hug.

"Another healer, this is a great sign!" He hugged me and didn't let go. About half an hour later Idaina exited the room.

"Your father is healed," she said with a smile. His grin stretched from ear to ear as he went into the room, hugging his now well father. The man who looked half dead before now looked perfectly healthy.

As we left I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what, um, what was wrong with him?"

She sighed, "It's an infection of the chakra. Rare, but it's been happening more recently these last few years. Obviously we can't catch it, but it blocks your chakra flow and you cannot move. Even if one was to manage to come out of it, their muscle memory already memorizes the feeling, and they can't move ever again."

I gulped, that was a terrible fate!

"H-how is that possible? How did he catch it!" I blurted out.

We continued to walk back to Idaina's home as she answered me, "many of the few able bodied ninja in this small village have been catching it. I have no idea how it started but you and me will have to be curing things like this, if not worse. So you can get an idea of what kind of injuries you'll be seeing let me ask you this; how many limbs do you think I've reattached?"

I gulped, not answer, I really didn't want to know. I was really hoping the answer was only like, five.

"Five..?"

"Enough to count for three a day," she answered bluntly. I stared ahead. When Hidan's… head… was on my table, I could hardly stomach that, how in gods name was I supposed to do something like what Idaina does on a daily basis?

"Anyway how about we continue with your training than, first thing's first, let's see you run up a tree."

"What!" I jumped away from her as she suddenly shot forward and up a tree that was three feet in front of us. She stood on the trunk and looked at me sideways.

"Push your chakra into your feet dear. Don't worry it's easy. Take a deep breath and concentrate, but don't send lightning out from your feet alright?" she said with a giggle, "it'll feel like a different energy, lightning is a powerful feeling that makes you feel like the king of the world. Chakra energy is more subtle, it's a warmer feeling, go and try it. Join me up here in the tree."

She went up and sat on a tree branch a few feet off the ground. I looked up at her then at the tree. I stood for a moment, doing what she told me to.

I _did_ feel the foreign energy build up, and it _did_ feel much more calm and quiet as opposed to the lightning, it was strange really.

So, like the lightning, I pushed the feeling into my feet. It was kind of a tingling sensation and I almost started laughing because I was quite ticklish.

Taking a few steps back, I felt ready and confident. A feeling I haven't had in awhile. I sprinted towards the tree and bounded up the side.

Only to fall flat on my back.

"Ah!" I landed onto the Earth with a thud, rubbing my head even though it didn't hurt.

From above, I heard Idaina laughing lightly, "It's alright! I'm just glad you did better then my first attempt! You actually _hit_ the tree!" She said while laughing hysterically.

I smiled while staring up at her and stood up, brushing the dirt from my legs.

"You missed the tree?"

She jumped down next to me, amusement written all over her face, "Yep. At first you don't stick to the tree, but I didn't know that, so when I finally touched the tree I found myself falling onto the ground again. Much like you just did."

She started to walk away, "Are we… done?" I asked, hopefully.

"Nope!" sitting down on a stump that I had missed before she crossed her legs and looked at me expectantly, "I will wait right here until you climb that tree, with chakra. No breaks, no lunch, and you're not even going to be let into the house until you're on that branch!"

I stared at her, "W-what..?"

"You heard me; now go you're wasting daylight."

She turned me around and pushed me forward. Shaking my head I ran towards the tree, trying to find that strange pulse I was becoming familiar with known as chakra.

I found it and I pushed it down to my feet. Didn't stick? What did she mean by that? I mean, I know that I fell off but what do I do to make myself stick to a tree? Up until now I never even knew such stunts existed!

When I reached the tree I didn't really think about slowing down and I misplaced my foot so my face smashed right into the trunk.

I slid down towards the ground, stunned. I heard Idaina laughing again, "Well you missed the tree but in the process you learned how to use chakra-enhanced sprinting!"

That certainly explained why I smacked the tree so hard.

I stood up, smoothing down my hair, "I don't get it!" I shouted to her, "What am I supposed to do?"

She leaned back on her stump, "You'll find out soon dear, just keep trying."

Shaking my head again I stepped back, taking a short jog away from the tree, Three times the charm right?  
>I went to the tree, not putting any chakra into my feet in case I started super sprinting or something. As soon as my foot came into contact with the tree I put everything I had into my feet.<p>

My eyes were shut tightly and I dared not to move. Cracking open one eye I looked around, I was standing upside down on a tree branch.

I smiled, "I did it!"

She smiled too, "Yes you did. By the way, you may want to get down now."

"What? Why I thought the purpose of this was to-"

And then the branch broke.

I fell down to the ground, a tree branch on top of me. Groaning as Idaina pulled off the offending branch; I stood and rubbed my back.

"The branch was going to brake by the way."

I said absolutely nothing, only looked at her.

Standing, I prepared for the next thing she was going to teach me. Well, actually she had me climb a few more trees and when I had gotten that down she started to teach me to walk on water. By the time that was down the day was already gone.

Idaina handed me a bowl of steaming rice and a steaming bowl of… something else, whatever it was though it was good.

She sighed happily as she said across from me, "My, my today was quite productive! When my granddaughter, Ikari, was still around, I remember it took her a few days to learn how to climb a tree."

Idaina stared off into space sadly; I could easily tell she missed Ikari, "What would've happened if she stayed?" I asked.

She turned to me, "I'm not sure. I used to ask myself the same question. Ikari only looks to be sixteen but in reality she's nearing fifty years old. She stopped aging so young, none of us were entirely sure why."

I stopped intruding into her personal life as we finished eating. Idaina wanted to go sit outside for a bit with a cup of tea and she asked if I would join her. I said of course and we sat out in the cool night air. Stars began to twinkle in the sky and fireflies were glowing brightly here and there.

"Who's left?" I found myself asking.

"I think I told you but I'll say it again, just us dear."

I looked into the sky, sighing contentedly. Leaning back I watched as the sun finally set, transforming the world from a quiet twilight to a glowing nighttime.

"Is there anything a healer can't heal?" I wondered out loud.

"Actually, yes, there is," Idaina stated matter-of-factly, "there is one technique that we cannot heal, and are unfortunately vulnerable to ourselves."

"We can catch it?"

"Yes. Well, not catch per se; it's a jutsu, a secret and forbidden technique. The only reason I knew about it is because it was performed on me."

I gave her a look, "I thought you said we'd die from it?"

"No I said we can't heal it. The only way to come out of such a state would be to chakra swap with a willing participant. The jutsu does kill you, for a normal person it would take twenty-four hours, for us, it would take twice the amount of time."

"What's it called?"

"It's not just a jutsu, it's a summoning technique. It summons a creature like none other that latches onto a certain type of chakra and sucks it out of the living host until none is left. Most people regenerate their chakra if they're not using it and the process could be longer, but there is no known way to counter it or reverse the effects."

I looked out into the forest Same and I had come from to Idaina's house. I sighed heavily.

"Wow, this is so, intense…"

"It is… I'm sorry you have to hear all this but if I don't tell you no one will."

Looking out into the world I felt a sudden burst of homesickness as I thought about the zoo. I thought about Max, Jason, everybody. My mother, my father, and my fish tank back at the house. A wave of sadness washed over me, taking all the happy feelings away and replacing them with nothing but depression.

The world took purchase on my shoulders and I wanted nothing more then to crawl up near a fire with a hot cup of cocoa, perhaps with Same by my side.

"I sense that you're troubled dear is anything wrong?"

Looking up at her I said, "I miss my home."

She smiled, "what village are you from?"

I didn't answer her, I lived in New York and I was pretty sure that wasn't a village around here.

"Let me tell you something, I wasn't born here, in Fire stone, I lived in an even smaller village. It was just a small place full of us healer's, to be honest, I don't even know what happened to us. Most of us disappeared or died of old, old age. I left long before any of that. An old tradition for us was to leave the village, create a family and when only you and your healer child are left, you come back. Quite a dreary tradition but we had to pass on our genes somehow," she ended with a smirk.

I smiled, Idaina knew how to light up the day and I liked that about her. Then again, she has been around for a few hundred years.

"So who was your husband?"

"Oh goodness me, unfortunately he's still around that's the problem! Remember I told you about Madara? That man was quite… _active_ at night and well, the idea of a child didn't bode well with him, just another reason why I left him."

I took in the information, sipping on my tea, "What happened to your daughter? And if Ikari's a healer doesn't that make four of us?"

She shook her head, "Oh no! Ikari isn't a true healer. Ikari was a regular ninja. Well, technically she _is_ a healer, but she never completed her trials, which is something you'll have to take one of these days."

"Trials?"

"When you training is complete, or whenever I damn well feel like giving you them, you will go through a series of tests that will test you and your abilities. They're quite difficult, but I believe you can pass them. At the end you receive the full extent of your abilities which are unlocked at the temple; you'll have to go in yourself, and so on, blah blah happy ending."

I looked at her, "So I do I bunch of trial things and I get my 'full abilities?' what does that mean?"

"It mean's you won't die sooner then expected. Kit, our bodies are like a time bomb, we could overheat any day when we just happen to use our abilities too much. But you have nothing to worry about. It's usually when your older that becomes a problem."

I let out the breath I had been holding. I was glad I wasn't going to explode any time soon.

"Interesting, what about your daughter then?" As I asked that, Idaina froze, quickly I added, "Oh! You don't have to answer that if you don't want to…"

She put her hand out in dismissal, "no, no. It's just a bit difficult to recollect but you should know. Madara used that jutsu on her, or, was going to. But I stepped in the way and received the fatal blow myself. However, Naegi***** swapped her chakra with me before I could stop her…"

I felt horrible that her daughter had received such a horrible fate, but at least Idaina still lives to pass on her knowledge to me.

I stared up into the stars, wishing I was one of them right now, free and bright and alive, a burning rock in the skies. I was sort of glad I didn't end up as an astronomer, who knows where that would've lead me!

Still though, I thought about Kisame, wondering if he was looking at the same stars that I was.

* * *

><p><strong>*Her name means sapling, how cute!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Trials of Fate**

* * *

><p><strong>Several months later, mid-winter:<strong>

I brushed my hair back as it whipped into my face. The snow was ridiculously heavy and it was even more ridiculous that Idaina was making us walk through it.

"Hurry along Kit dear! It's a storm out here!"

I rolled my eyes but hurried inside the wooden house no less. Now that my training was apparently complete I was to take these trials she told me about before.

I took my hat off and shed my coat, putting it on the rack she was pointing at.

Turning around, I looked around the home; it was much bigger than what it looked to be on the outside. Outside, it looked more like a little log cabin; inside it looked like a large mansion.

Concrete stairs spiraled upwards to who knows where and down a dark hall there seemed o be paintings of many people of all gender and size and age.

"Where are we?"

"The sealed home of the healers. It's rather large I know, but there used to be fifty of us running around. Take a seat, have a cup of cocoa before we begin."

I shook my head, "actually I'd like to get done as fast as possible," even though I wanted nothing more than to get the heck away from those Akatsuki people, I wanted to see Same. I haven't seen him for almost a year; I think I was suffering from separation anxiety!

"If you insist Kit, up the stairs is where your first trial awaits."

"Wait, it's up the stairs?"

"Yes, this part of the house is where the trials take place, as well as an extra backdoor in case someone get's lost."

I stared at her. Stepping up close to the stairs I said, "Any word of advice perhaps?"

"Yes one thing," I looked at her over my shoulder, "Don't let anything touch you and don't touch anything but the walls."

I nodded.

I took my first step on the stairs. Instantly, my body felt like it was shaking from an Earthquake and I almost fell over.

Taking my foot off the stair, the shaking stopped and I regained my balance. Curious, I stepped on again, I started to shake.

Figuring this must be part of the trial; I pumped chakra into my feet and practically ran up the stairs. I was trying to avoid getting sick from being shook so much.

When I reached the top I was panting slightly, when I was ready, I stood straight and faced a long dark hallway.

I heard voices coming down the hall, several seemed to force their way into my mind. I tried to close my mind to the voices but as I walked down the hall they only grew louder.

Out of habit I covered my ears with my hands, or course that failed, so I just ran again.

All the voices sounded so melancholy, so distraught, desperate, it's like they all wanted something that I could never give, much less promise.

A few voices seemed familiar; I could hear my mother's screaming for me to help her, her voice sounded choked and horribly mutilated.

I ran harder and I could hear Jason, and Max, and Harvey too! Oh dear I could hear all of them saying things I couldn't quite catch.

Jason was crying loudly and I started to cry too, he sounded so helpless, so child-like.

Quickly, I wiped the tears and continued to push through. When was this hallway going to end?

I heard a voice that made me stop dead in my tracks; I turned my head to see if he was really there, no such luck because when I turned I was faced with nothing but empty darkness.

"Kit is there anything you can do? Please help me."

"Same? Same! Where are you?"

"I thought you loved me!" his voice screamed, and I looked around frantically for him, I only ran into several walls that I swear were changing.

In this insane maze of voices I could only focus on his. Why was he here? What happened to him? Where was he!

Stopping at yet another dead end, I turned and ran, tears in my eyes rolling freely down my face.

I screamed for him to keep talking to me but his voice sounded like it was disintegrating into thin air. Suddenly I found myself bursting out into a wide open room.

I fell to the floor, blinded by the light and surprised at the abrupt end.

Rubbing my eyes clear, I could no longer hear any thoughts but my own. I wiped the sweat off my brow, trying to catch my breath.

Off to my left, a clicking alerted me. I turned and just barely had time to dodge an onslaught of bullet-like kunai that appeared from no where. I ran to the far side of the wall where the sharp knifes fallowed me.

The room was like a giant library and out of one bookshelf I saw the kunai flying out. I ran over, dodging as best I could, and tried to disable the trap when from the other side, more clicks could be heard.

I noticed that as I approached one side, knifes would be throw from the other. Taking this information into thought, I dashed around trying to find an exit.

I looked all around, but I was getting tired, more then I already was. I looked up for a way out and at the top of the high ceiling I could've sworn I saw a small hatch.

I ran up the side of the bookshelf, kunai attacking from every corner, and indeed I had seen a small hatch. The hatch though, was only big enough for me to stick my head in. I didn't know what was up there but I was just by a hairs width away from the range of the kunai turrets.

Opening the little doorway, I eyed it carefully. Inside the room above I saw a well lit room that was completely decked out in gold. Gold walls, gold paintings, gold bars, strange.

I slowly stuck my arm in, after making sure there were no traps, and I immediately felt a change in the air. Up here, the air was cool and moist while I could easily see a hot fire inches from my hand.

I dispelled the genjutsu and found that I was clinging to a larger hatch that allowed me upwards and forward.

I took a short rest in the now, rainforest room and recounted everything so far. So was that two trials? Or is this still the first one?

A hissing noise made me stand still. The hissing grew louder and slowly, cautiously, I turned around and saw a giant snake hovering a few inches above me. I took a small step back and stepped on a branch, which cracked loudly.

The snake lunched and I jumped into the air with everything I had. I wasn't great at jumping by any means, even with chakra, but I managed to jumped high enough to reach a branch above me. Hopping onto it I looked down at the snake. It hissed at me before climbing up the trunk of the tree.

Frantically I looked around but anything above the tree line was complete darkness. Save for a few stars so I must be outside somewhere.

Hopping from tree to tree I only looked back to make sure nothing was close to killing me.

When I looked back I didn't have time to catch myself before I fell off the tree and tumbled onto the ground below.

I rolled off and stood and immediately started sprinting when I heard the hissing behind me. I had no idea where I was headed but for the moment it didn't matter.

I nearly ran straight into a wall where I would've splattered all over the place. At the last possible second I managed to swerve and avoid a collision, unfortunately the snake from earlier appeared, hissing loudly at me.

I backed away, but ran straight into something else. That something else gripped my arms and held me down. Hard as I struggled whoever was holding me had a ridiculously strong grip.

I craned my neck to see none other than Same smirking down at me. I elbowed his ribcage, shocked and scared, when I felt as if I was being sucked into the air. The world around me dissolved and my sense of direction was completely abolished as I slowly fell back to the Earth.

And by slowly, I mean I floated for about two seconds before plummeting head first towards the ground. I righted myself and cushioned the blow using chakra but my ankle didn't land right and I tumbled forward. Catching my breath, I looked around to see nothing but darkness. Save for the faintest of lights coming from my left.

I was nearly positive it wasn't there, but I still felt the need to check.

I dashed for it but the faster I ran, the further it seemed to get. Finally, I got tired and began to walk. As I walked, I noticed the light _was_ there and that I was getting closer.

Excited, I took off only for the light to retreat just as quickly as it showed up. I realized this and as soon as I started walking, it got closer.

After what felt like an eternity, I reached the end where nothing but light blinded and surrounded me. I squinted at the sheer brightness before going forward once more.

Grass green halls began to form around me along with a brown floor. Hold on, no the walls were tall grass! And the floor was dirt!

I stopped when I reached an intersection. The ground split off into twelve different directions, I counted and there were indeed twelve.

At the beginning of each hall was what looked like some sort of marker? The immediate one to my left had a small white mushroom in front of it.

I knew for a fact that white mushrooms were safe to eat… from the grocery store though, hmm.

The next one had a paw mark in the mud; I turned to the next tunnel. It looked normal, but it was pitch black somehow. The fourth tunnel had a sandy bottom which could mean quicksand along the way. The fifth path had a slight breeze. Sixth, normal, completely normal and I was suspicious. The seventh path had leaves scattered around the edges, but not the center.

The eighth path didn't look too safe either since it had visible spikes protruding from the ground. Ninth path I could see many eyes gazing at me curiously. The tenth path had an inky surface that looked dark and ominous. The eleventh path was clear as well, nothing at all was wrong with it. And finally the twelfth path had a rooster sitting on the start of the path.

I looked at all my choices. The spikes were a no, the oil, the sand, the paw. The eyes one, and the blackened tunnel were all no. So that left the leaves, the breeze, the rooster, the mushroom, and the two clear ones.

I thought about it for a moment, for all I knew all of the paths could kill me the moment I stepped foot on any of them. The more I thought the more I was beginning to believe this was a genjutsu of sorts. Releasing some of my chakra I did see the air stir up a bit.

Revealing that the two clear tunnels were nothing but grass, and that the dark path held a large sleeping dog behind a cage, trapped until the trip wire was activated.

Now that only left nine paths to investigate. I looked at the rooster, it seemed harmless, but than again not everything is not as if appears.

I took off one of my hair ties and threw it into the path to see if anything happened.

And boy did something happen.

The creature immediately transformed, not stepping over the unseen boundary, and shredded the band into nothing, then returned to look like a rooster.

Before I had blinked was as fast as it had gone.

Turning away from that path, I looked at the mushroom path again. Perhaps it was safe seeing as white mushrooms were safe when cleaned? I still didn't trust it so I looked at the path with the leaves.

Looking closely, I noticed that the edges of the leaves were actually razors; I knew something was wrong with it!

Looking to the breezy path, I didn't know what could be wrong with this one. Just a slight breeze, but what if it turned into a tornado all of the sudden? Then what? The sand had to have quicksand in it. And the oily surface couldn't be safe either; I couldn't see the ground which was in no way was safe.

So that leaves the mushroom tunnel, the eyes, and the one with the paw in front of it.

I didn't know what kind of animal those eyes belonged to; I worked in a zoo so that could definitely not be safe. The paw, it was big and looked like it belonged to the dog in the other path, it could loop around leading me straight to the animal.

So with hesitation, I took a slight step towards the mushroom.

I took off my shoe and tossed it in, if it was dangerous, then I could sacrifice my shoe. Nothing happened, good, but suspicious.

I took one last look around before creeping towards the path. I stepped over the line the mushrooms seemed to stand on and I stepped over it. Nothing happened.

I took a few more cautious steps but when things remained clam, I relaxed a little.

Now I knew that this path was the right one when I exited safely into another golden room. This one wasn't genjutsu that led into the forest but it was an actual room because when I tried to dispel an illusion nothing happened.

"Congratulations," I jumped about a foot into the air when I heard the voice. It was light and wispy, ghost-like even.

A shiver went up my spine when I turned to face no one.

"H-Hello, who's there?"

"Don't be afraid," suddenly an entity of what seemed to be pure light appeared in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"I am the guardian of this temple, healer, you have passed your trials."

I nodded towards her… him, I wasn't sure to be honest, "Thanks? But what were the trials exactly?"

"The first trial was that of the mind, combining your willpower and belief in reality allowed you to pass, the hallway of voices and the hidden room of secrets. The second trial was of physical strength and endurance, the jungle. The third was to test your patience, the dark hallway, leading you away from the light when you ran, and closer when you walked. And finally, the test of wisdom, you studied your options carefully to ensure your safety."

I smiled, "So I pass then?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, but before I pass on your full abilities I wish to let you know what may become of you if you continue down the path you're traveling."

"Path?"

"You are heading down a dangerous road with ten criminals; this could only lead to your demise. Rethink the possible outcomes it has for you."

"You mean the Akatsuki?" I asked, but I knew she was right, but I never knew I could die hanging around with them. Then what does that mean for Maggie?

"Yes, now that I have passed on all you need to know, exit back to the world and tread carefully."

Doors opened behind me from where I had exited and I left with a final nod.

When I came out of the bright light, I saw Idaina's back from where she was sitting.

"Hello?"

She turned and smiled, "Hello! You made it! I'm glad, I was getting worried!" she yawned and I did too.

"What time is it?"

She looked at a clock on the wall, "Eight o'clock four days after you had started."

My eyes widened, "four days?"

"Yep, a day for each trial, I know it feels like much less for you."

"Wow, that's insane!"

She nodded in agreement, "It is. But you had it easy, my trial lasted _seven _days," she said with a light laugh while I stared wide eyed.

I couldn't imagine having seven trials!

"Does it very for everyone?"

"Yes, no trial last longer then fifty-days though, I know that because my mother had to do the fifty-day trial. The shortest trial ever was my uncle's who lasted one day, shortest in history."

"Wow," she nodded.

"Well!" she said suddenly after a few moments of silence, "Now that you're all trained up what are you going to do now?"

"Um, I'm not sure," I said truthfully. All I knew was that I was headed back to that cave under lockdown, from there, I had no idea what would happen.

"Well why don't you head out tomorrow after a good nights sleep?"

I shook my head, the only thing I wanted to do right now was see Same. After hearing his voice in that hall or whatever, he's been on my mind since.

"No I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

"If you insist, it's snowy out there, but not _snowing._ So you should be fine getting out."

I nodded and out of happiness of this being over, and some sadness of leaving, I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much Idaina for everything."

"Oh! Well your welcome dear, thanks for giving me the chance the pass on everything I know before my time is up."

I smiled and we parted ways from there.

She stayed at the cabin and I took the trek out in the snow to the forest. At the edge of the forest the snow started disappearing a bit in layers. Backtracking all those months, I tried to remember where the Akatsuki cave thing was located. Of course, leave it to me to not remember.

So, I ran in the general direction I thought it was, shedding my winter gear as it got warmer.

Again, I had no idea where I was headed so when I found myself lost, I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly a voice spoke up from behind me, "Ok I'll admit it was funny at first but now it's time you come back."

I couldn't help it as I whipped around I flung myself at him, sending us to the ground.

"Same!"

"Whoa, I never thought someone would be happy to see me."

"I'm ecstatic," I said with smile.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he caught me before I sat up, giving me another kiss on the lips.

I pulled away out of embarrassment when he was done and he scooped me up into his arms.

"Same I can run now!"

"I know, but I still get a kick out of carrying you," he said with a leer.

I slapped him playfully on the arm, glad I was with him.

"So what have I missed?" I asked as he started to run.

"Not much, your friends back, Zetsu rescued her." I smiled, how sweet, "she started training as well so she's quite up to speed with things."

"Awesome, now I'm not a lone ninja."

He smiled, "As long as you're with me your never alone."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Dealing with Deadly Jutsu's**

* * *

><p>Maggie brushed my hair back into a pony-tail. I was never good at doing my hair on my own. She put it up in the hair tie but pulled a little too tight.<p>

"Ouch."

"Oops sorry Kit," she loosened her hold on my hair a bit.

Undoing her mistake, I rubbed my head when suddenly Tobi came running in. Hugging me from behind and he started waving his arms frantically around, "Tobi has a present for you!"

I tilted my head and stood up; Tobi tackled me to the ground and gave me a hug, "Happy birthday Kit-san!"

I gave him a funny look, "It's not my birthday Tobi."

I laughed lightly at his confused face, even with the mask on, "Oh uh sorry Kit…"

He hugged me again and walked away trying to figure out whose birthday it was. Maggie squatted down next to me.

"I love that guy," she smiled and helped me up.

"He's a bit rambunctious though," I turned around and faced Maggie, "now fix my hair."

When she was finished I walked out of her room just as her planted lover walked in, rolling my eyes, I made my way to Pein's office, he said he wanted to talk to me about something.

I knocked once and I heard his deep voice through the door, "Enter."

Opening the door I stepped in and cold air hit me head on, "Afternoon Pein."

"Sit down Kit," I could see his ringed eyes glowing in the darkness.

"What is it?" I sat down and tried to make myself as comfortable as one could get when being glared at.

"Since you are now properly equipped with knowledge I need you to retrieve something of ours that was stolen of sorts."

I quirked an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It's the village scroll of Suna, along with Konoha's jutsu records."

I stared at him, jutsu records for what?

"Why me again?" last I could recall, I wasn't the best fighter.

"Unless you want to be killed by a certain jutsu I suggest you get the files we need. Only one member of this organization knows how to perform the jutsu and if that scroll is opened everyone will be after you. And none of us know the cure."

"But I know how to fix it… so to speak," I countered, knowing exactly which jutsu he was talking about.

"When did you learn that?"

"Idaina…"

He held his hand up, which also meant stop talking, "You've still been assigned to this job."

I gulped, "A-alright… What do I do?"

He handed me a scroll and nodded towards the door, indicating that I take my leave. I stood and out of nervousness, nearly tripped over the foot of the chair.

I regained my composure at last moment and inched my way through the thick frozen air.

Clutching the scroll to my chest tightly, I went back to my shared room with Same; I saw said shark-man sitting on the bed reading.

Sitting on top of his lap, I opened the scroll and read it silently while he looked over my shoulder curiously.

Before I could finish though, he ripped the scroll from my hands, "No you are not doing this mission."

I blinked, "What? Why not?"

He gave me a hard glare, "Kit _I_ was assigned this mission, I barely got away with my life. They will do everything in their power to keep you from gaining the knowledge of the scrolls, you absolutely cannot-"

"She has a chance, she will try. I will not blame her if she doesn't succeed, but she _will_ try."

We turned to see Pein standing in the doorway, "Or else. You have as much time as you need Kit, but if you decide to take _too_ long without report _that _jutsu will be used on you."

I gulped and Kisame looked back and forth from me to Pein, "What jutsu? I'm not letting you touch Kit."

Pein held up his hands in mock surrender, "It's not my call. Just don't fail."

I couldn't stop the frown that crossed my face. The only question that remained was this: Who knows the jutsu?

I walked quickly out of the room, the beating in my heart loud in my ears. The walls felt like they were closing in on me, someone knows the jutsu? Idaina told me only one person in the Akatsuki knows the jutsu, but she said he was dead right?

Lost in the thought, I didn't even realize where I was going until I ran straight into Tobi, "Oh sorry Tobi."

He brushed the dirt off his cloak, "It's alright Kit-san!"

Tobi gave me a hug; I patted him on the head. He was so sweet there was no way _he_ could know the jutsu.

"Tobi, would you mind helping me with something?"

He clapped his hands together excitedly, "Sure Kit-san!"

I smiled, "Would you mind helping find out who knows a certain jutsu?"

He put a hand to his chin in thought, "Sure sempai which jutsu?"

"Um, it's not a good one; it's the one jutsu that will kill me Tobi, that's why it's so important that I find out who knows it."

He nodded his masked head and I smiled at him. We spent the rest of the day trying to find out who knows the jutsu only to have fruitless results.

When the sun went down I decided it was time to take my leave. I snuck out while Same was sleeping and Tobi helped mask my leave since I was always loud while walking around at night.

I fled into the night air; jumping from tree to tree I finally stopped to take a break and as I got a small fire going, I took out the scroll and took a good look at it.

_Assigned to: Kit_

_Rank: S _

_Field expertise required: Stealth and power_

_Mission: Receive the sixth scroll of locked power from Konoha. Once retrieved open the scroll and do not hesitate to use the summoning inside. You have a single shot at gaining the knowledge and power inside the scroll; if you get the scroll back in once piece your mission will be complete. If the scroll itself is not brought back information from the scroll will be greatly appreciated._

_Urgency for completion: Very little, the information stored in the scroll is vital to them, not us; we can live without it for awhile._

I rolled the mission scroll back up and stuck it in one of my pockets before closing my eyes and taking a nap.

When I awoke it was still night. An owl hooted from my left and stood and stretched, I felt the vague feeling of being watched but I ignored it when I felt no chakra signatures.

Within a week I made it to the borders of Konoha. I summoned a messenger bird and sent the Akatsuki an update on my status.

It was broad daylight when I arrived at the town. I walked through the gates as any normal civilian and searched for a place to relax until nightfall. A small restaurant caught my eye and I took a seat and waited to be served.

While I munched on something sweet I heard couple of men talking about a very familiar name.

"The Akatsuki you say?" said one.

"Yes, yes. I hear they have a new, powerful member. Two members in fact, but one is still a mystery."

"Well, what about the other?"

"Not sure, I've heard she has the heal release though, quite powerful stuff."

"The heal release? I thought only that Idaina girl from firestone or whatever was the last healer?"

"Well yes, but no. There's also that spoilt brat that works with Orochimaru." The first guy wrinkled his nose in disgust.

He lowered his voice and leaned into the other guy, "I heard that the one with the snake is coming here for something, and that she knows _that_ jutsu." I felt the hair on the back of my neck go up.

The other nodded, "I hope she uses it on herself!" the two men laughed. I stood, paid, and left. My body felt numb and I was hyperventilating. Ikari knows? She _knows_ that jutsu? I don't know how to counter it what's going to happen if she finds me! Granted she doesn't know I'm a healer, I don't think, but as soon as we start fighting I know she'll figure it out.

I've noticed all of us healers tend to have a specific style of fighting. Because we have so much chakra we tend to go for more offensive-type moves instead of focusing on the defense.

In other words we'll keep firing until the other opponent is dead, and especially with someone like Ikari who knows what'll happen.

By the time the day was over I had managed to calm myself some. When it was well into the night I began to make my move in search for the scroll. The mission briefing scroll said it was locked away in a vault near the Hokage tower. I found a small shack-like room just behind the large mountain and thousands of barrier spells surrounded it.

It took several hours to finally get all the trip jutsu's deactivated and as the faintest hints of the sun began to rise I had made it to the scroll, which was also cloaked in traps.

I undid those and by the time it was around seven in the morning I was off with the scroll in hand.

Even though the mission was unbelievable easy, I knew something was off. I opened the scroll and bit my finger, a drop of blood rolling onto the yellowed edges and with a burst of blinding light something slithered out from the scroll.

A buzzing seemed to shake the cliff I was standing on and before I knew it was surrounded by thousands of ANBU. There were so many of them, and the further back I saw, it wasn't just ANBU, regular jounin and even the Hokage herself were there.

For a moment, all was silent, and then the first ANBU attacked.

Metal kunai clashed against something. My eyes were wide opened but I hadn't moved. Scales obscured my vision and I saw a large, emerald colored dragon coiled around me.

"She's summoned Shinda Midori!*"

I looked into the golden eyes of Shinda and the world around me froze, as in, ice began to cover the earth and freeze everyone and everything that touched it. I was glued to my spot by ice and Shinda's voice spoke.

"What's your name?"

"K-Kit…"

"Kit, you are the first human, a healer no less, to summon me in a long while. I shall serve you until my services are no longer required."

A burning sensation on my hand caused me to look down. A mark formed on the back of my right hand. It was the outline of a tear drop with several intricate designs surrounding it.

"This is the mark of our seal. Use it whenever you need me."

The world melted back to its usual state and more metal clanged against Shinda's scales. In a flash and a whoosh of air, Shinda had whipped out her tail and sent the first row of ANBU back.

I jumped from her coiled body and attacked.

Several of them came for me head on, of course none of them knew what to expect when fighting a healer.

The army of ninja surrounded me seemed to heighten my senses and even though I had things under control Shinda's tail had my back, knocking away anyone who got too close when my back was turned.

Many of them had already fallen and I was finally at the height of the battle, fighting against the Hokage herself. She landed a lot of punches on me, a lot of which hurt like hell considering I still couldn't quite get a grip on the pain, which was something I don't think I'd ever get used to.

When the Hokage had fallen, not dead, but rather close, I was ready to take my leave.

As I stepped over the unconscious or dead bodies a jolt of pain went up my spine.

My hair stood on end and all my energy from the fight disappeared and I fell to the floor in a limp pile.

I couldn't move, and a shadow came over me. I couldn't turn around but I heard her voice.

"Thank you ever so much for doing the dirty work for me," Ikari said happily.

My nerves were fried but I could still feel her cold hands take the scroll off my back and sling it over her shoulder. A giggle was heard before she disappeared with my work.

I groaned but not a muscle in my body would respond. Before long, I realized what had just happened.

She had used _that_ jutsu on me.

Shinda was currently gone but I regained enough feeling in my hand to swing it the side and nick my hand on a fallen enemy's kunai.

"Take me back to the base," the enormous dragon complied and set me on her back, taking off with the speed and grace of a waterfall.

I landed on the couch with a thud; Same had helped me inside, going insane at my current condition.

Pein entered and watched as he dragged me in. Konan fretted about trying to fix my deteriorating body but I knew it was to no avail.

"What the hell happened!" he shouted. I couldn't conjure enough strength to speak so I pointed to Shinda who had shrunk down to the size of the coffee table.

"I believe the Richi has been summoned, it is sticking on your leg Kit. You cannot see it, but I can. Already a good amount of your chakra is gone."

I frowned and dragged a hand sloppily across my face.

"A Richi?" Same exclaimed, "What on earth..?"

"It's _that_ jutsu I was afraid of. The only cure is to chakra swap with someone." I snapped open my eyes and narrowed them at the ceiling in anger, "And I know just who to swap with."

Turning to Shinda I growled out my next orders, "Take me to Orochimaru's hideout. I have a healer to settle some business with."

* * *

><p><strong>*Dead green (or something like that)<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Healer vs. Healer**

* * *

><p>I had no strength.<p>

So of course I'm an idiot to think about doing this. Now I know why a _willing_ participant was needed.

I sighed in defeat when I couldn't even blink without feeling out of breath, "Kit you're in no condition to take any action of the sorts! You'll hurt yourself, or something!"

I fixed my glare on Same, "Kisame I'm going to _die_ if I don't take action! I have forty-eight hours to fix this or else my chakra will be completely sucked dry and my life force will be gone!"

He closed his mouth then opened it again as if to say something but closed it again immediately.

"Who did this to you," he said, finally breaking the long silence.

"Her name is Ikari Hira. She is a healer like me."

Kisame made a move to punch the door when it suddenly opened. Pein and Konan walked in, cloaks trailing behind them.

"We haven't much time, are there any suggestions on what we could do?"

I shook my head, "Idaina said regular people hardly last at all… Idaina… Idaina! If I could somehow get word to her…" I let out a hacking cough and slumped further into the covers.

"Oh it's no use, she won't get here in time, much less help a member of the Akatsuki."

A voice spoke up as Shinda wound her way around my wrist, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance? I fly faster than any of you could run with chakra enforced leaps. I could get you to your intended destination in no time."

I nodded slowly, "Perhaps... The only problem is that I don't know how we'll get Ikari and Idaina in the same place. If I could get Idaina to switch with me then I could force switch the two of them, are you guys with me?"

Same stared blankly at me as well as Pein but at least Konan had the decency to look like she got it.

"I think I understand what you mean, you can leave Ikari to us," Same said, pointing a thumb to his chest.

"What are you planning..?"

"Just get the two of you in the same place right? Well, you can tell Idaina the plan, I'm sure she'll understand much more than us, and we'll meet halfway. Or closer to us since your dragon can fly you."

I nodded, "That is true… in that case we've got to try. Will you be able to handle yourself?"

Same smiled softly, "I promised myself I'd keep you happy, and I'm sure you're miserable with that girl around."

The corner of my lips turned up but I found that I didn't have enough strength to continue smiling at him, "Alright," I coughed, "Shinda, take me outside, I'm ready when you are."

In no time I found myself in front of Idaina's home. I was surprised, merely five minutes ago I was outside the Akatsuki base going over the plans again. At least, it felt must less time then it probably was. The idea was to lure Ikari out for a fight and then switch her when she least expected it.

Shinda knocked on the door with her tail and it slid open slowly. I came face to face with the older healer know as Idaina Hira.

"Kit? Kit what's… you look… oh dear!" she screeched. Idaina pulled me in and checked me over.

"I…" I started but ended with a spitting cough. Idaina squeezed my hand.

"Please try not to talk," she looked around my body, "oh you do indeed have the Richi."

I tried to nod but failed, "Idaina… I- I have a plan. Listen, I have some friends that will-" at this point I sat bolt upright and hacked up some blood, what a wonderful sign, I was definitely improving.

"Kit please," she laid me back down.

"We have a plan!" the words tumbled from my mouth and I was able to just put it out there for her to digest, "Ikari did this to me. I have some friends helping me and if you switch with me I'll force switch the two of you and-" my air stream ran out and I had to take in a deep breath to keep from passing out.

Idaina ran off somewhere and came back; placing a cool towel on my forehead and helping me sip a glass of water, "Force switch?"

I nodded, "Awhile back you showed me how to do the technique-" my body gave an involuntary jerk and I felt a portion of energy exit my body only to build itself back up some.

"Kit I understand what you're saying but… why Ikari? She's… she's my _only_ direct blood related family member you know that right?" The look in Idaina's eyes were something akin to frozen fear and raw anger.

"I… who else could we switch with? Besides, do you even know what's become of her?"

"What's become of Ikari? I- No she's been gone for-"

"She's working with the bad guys now!"

Idaina gasped softly, "T-The Akatsuki?"

I shook my head, "Well not those bad guys but… do you know Orochimaru?"

I had barely gotten the sentence out when Idaina fell to her knees and began crying, "O-Orochi- _Orochimaru?_ That's just as bad as the Akatsuki!"

"A-and if she's a healer then she'll…"

"She'll keep fixing his mistakes; he'll never die just like he wants!" I personally didn't know anything about Orochimaru other than he was kind of scary but his intentions were still something of an unsolvable puzzle to me.

"Please as painful as it is… we have to! We have to stop Ikari before things get too out of control. Even if she isn't a true healer she'll still be a massive road block until… until it's over for her."

Idaina's voice became hoarse and she was leaning heavily on the table in her living room. Her hair covered her face and her shoulders were shaking like mad. Shinda swiveled her head back and forth between her and I and she tried her best to console her.

"Ma'am, we understand how hard of a decision this must be and if you truly don't want us to swap with Ikari then we can try to find another way but I believe this is the best choice."

After several long moments of complete silence Idaina lifted her head from the wood, dried tear streaks stuck to her face and she attempted to wipe them off but ultimately failed.

She smoothed down her hair and recollected herself, "Very well," she held up her hands, "I am ready when you are Kit."

**-18-**

We rode on Shinda's smooth scaled back and the wind whipped my hair in all directions. My stomach churned in either excitement or fear and my lips were pursed shut in anticipation.

We were drawing ever closer, Shinda took a moment to fly there and let them know we were on our way.

Though she flies incredibly fast, everything went by in slow motion. Finally, much too soon if you ask me, we made contact with the ground at the outskirts of the fight.

Idaina was passed out on Shinda's back, breathing slowly and heavily. At the sight of us the other Akatsuki members scattered, allowing Ikari to look directly at me.

Her golden eyes flared in anger, "You shouldn't be standing right now! You shouldn't even be breathing this isn't possible!"

"It is if you have a willing participant," at that I gestured to Idaina on Shinda's back. Shinda was ordered to protect Idaina with all that she's got in case something went wrong.

I pulled out a kunai from one of my back pockets and twirled it around aimlessly. Ikari gave the planet no mercy as she punched a good sized chunk out of it. The earth floor cracked and it took me a moment to notice that the split dirt was making its way towards me.

Vines spit forth from the bottomless pit she had created and the thorny weeds snapped at me, trying with all their might to drag me down. One actually succeeded but I burnt it off with a technique Idaina taught me. With lighting I could push out my raw chakra and use it as a force shield of sorts.

Ikari fought with pure anger and it was kind of irritating to be on the receiving end. She kept going, she didn't slow down because she didn't have to and she didn't think twice about the damage that was being caused. Two times without me even having to lift a finger she had injured herself, well as injured as healers could get.

She had some kind of sound technique that could send waves of her voice screaming at high pitched frequencies and that caused a boulder to fall down on top of her.

Ikari did not think, and I used this to my advantage.

Idaina showed me how to do a chakra swap, as well as to counter the jutsu if Ikari were to try it again. It's not something I can direct back at her but I can release it in order to keep myself safe. However, this only works when I'm lined up directly with the jutsu.

I hopped from tree to tree, the other Akatsuki members were well hidden and they kept themselves protected from the wreckage Ikari was causing.

Said grass haired girl sent down a shower of ice needles in my direction, where had she learned all these jutsu's? Maybe they were in that scroll she stole from me.

Ikari attacked again and again, I studied my options and noticed she had to take a quick breather between each jutsu. I thought she was getting tired as time went on but it was probably just my wishful thinking.

Finally, tired of running, I sucked in a breath and just went for it; it was time to get off the defense. Using my own technique I forced chakra out of my hands into the open air creating a powerful surge of raw energy that burned to be near it.

I sent the wave of energy flying at Ikari who dodged it but it still nicked her elbow which sent her reeling back. Ikari's hair had started up in a tight bun but now it was falling in sweaty loose curls, showing that her strength was dwindling ever slightly.

"Orochimaru!" she whined loudly in which the man himself appeared from behind a bush.

"Don't fret Ikari I'll handle the rest," he turned to face me, "Kit I believed you said you owed me a favor correct? Perhaps now is the time to repay me."

I could almost hear the whispered and heated chatter amid the Akatsuki; I sighed and lowered my arms. I thought I could hear Kisame, his voice saying _W__hat are you doing?_

Orochimaru walked over to me and laid a gentle hand on my wrist, "I'll repay you, by getting rid of all this nonsense."

He smirked, not at all on the same thought process as I, "Excellent idea child."

With that I took his arm and twisted, hard. Of course he hadn't been expecting that and Sasuke leapt from the shadows to stop me but Itachi suddenly jumped into the fray, "I'll handle my brother," he said as he ran past me.

"I'm not a child you arrogant," I threw him into a nearby tree, for once I noticed just how frail he really was, "smug," Ikari threw a fireball at my face but I cut it clean in half with a lighting rod, "bastard who does nothing but use people!" I finally finished.

More of Orochimaru's workers popped out of the woodwork so to speak and stepped in my way, it was me against their altered abilities but I had way more power than they'll ever have in their lifetime.

I wasn't planning to kill anyone, except for Ikari I guess but other than her I wasn't trying to end another life.

Things don't work out like that I guess.

The man with four arms and Kabuto and various others surrounded me, they weren't much of an opponent but when Orochimaru decided to join things got a little haywire.

He knew the Akatsuki were just hiding, letting me do what had to be done, so he changed that by burning up all the trees and suddenly everyone in the immediate vicinity was fighting.

Metal clashed against metal, fire was everywhere, lighting, earth, and water streaked across the battlefield, this had turned into an all out war!

In the middle of it all was Ikari. She was fighting anyone who came her way with so many jutsu that seemed as if they didn't exist. She used every element, every combination, every tactic she could, where had she learned all of this?

I could only stand there, frozen with doubt staring up at the scene. It was like a movie and I was merely a spectator.

The fight lasted all day and well into the night. I did my best to help but I wasn't sure what to do. The only thing I absolutely knew was that I could heal any fallen member and the fight continued.

Out of no where something stabbed me in the chest; I felt the sharp blade of a kunai dig its way into my heart and a poison seep into my blood only to be dispelled in two seconds flat.

"This is so stupid, why are you a healer? Such power shouldn't be possible for someone like you since you're not from "our world" or whatever!"

Suddenly I found the strength to smirk, "Are you afraid of losing to me Ikari?" the voice wasn't mine… it was something entirely different.

Ikari's face paled a bit, I was actually surprised. She leaned back a little, still holding the kunai inside my chest before scoffing and pushing it in deeper, "As if."

I pushed her away before pulling out the bloody knife and holding it in my hand, the pain from the act minimal at best.

"Then go ahead, use your special jutsu on me," and so she did.

Ikari lifted up her arms, I was ready to counter it, I had my arms in the ready position and as the words left her lips I raised my arms.

And she turned.

She turned away from me, and across the field I saw him. My mind jerked the rest of me into action but I would never make it.

Kisame fell to the ground, rapidly being depleted of energy.

Fear, confusion, guilt, and worry filled my being. I turned, very slowly, towards Ikari who sat there with a smug look on her face.

"That'll teach you to mess with us," with no more patience for this fight, no more will to let this go on any longer, I rushed forward.

Our fight, her face, was the only thing I focused on. Right now it was me and her. The others dwindled to nothing and soon exhausted themselves, the day moved on, and soon the morning came once more.

I finally, _finally_ regained conscience of what I was doing, but what _was_ I doing? My hair was in a frenzy of knots and twirls, my face was covered with dirt and blood, my pants were ripped and a good portion of my shirt was missing as well.

"Kit!" I heard a distant voice yell, I didn't break eye contact with Ikari who was breathing just as heavily as I.

"What!" I screamed at whoever was talking.

"Kit Kisame-sempai is…" I turned abruptly, I saw Kisame lying there, next to Idaina. Both weren't doing too good at all.

"Shit!" I swore out of anger and charged for Ikari, I took all the power I could muster, and aimed straight for her heart, well I would've if my mind would've let me.

Instead my body and heart agreed as one and my arms moved in a gentle roll upwards, towards her face.

Everything became a deafening silence when the lightning was gone, all except for one final thud as Ikari's head hit the ground. Her eyes wide open in shock as they still blinked, staring at me from ground level. Her mouth frowned and she was shouting something, I couldn't make out what she was saying.

I backed away quickly, what had I just done? Where I had I found the courage or strength or _speed_ to do that? It all happened so quickly I…

"Kit!" turned and didn't think twice when I saw Kisame. I force switched Kisame and Ikari but then… Idaina… what was I going to do about her?

Ikari was running out of life force as I thought so I scrambled over to Idaina who was breathing shallowly.

I held her hand and forced some of my chakra into her, "Idaina hold on, I'll find Orochimaru and I'll chakra swap or I'll do it myself or… or…" tears fell like hard rain down my face.

Idaina looked up at me with, what was that pity? Or was that anger, or maybe worry? I wasn't sure.

She didn't speak but gestured with her eyes towards the Akatsuki. I didn't know what to say so I just lowered my head. When I found the strength to look back into her eyes all I saw was the four words she was thinking: _You lied to me._

"Kit," the voice startled me, it was Kisame "your fight lasted a long time. You literally saved me at the last moment and Idaina barely had any time left according to Shinda. She has maybe thirty minutes what are you going to do?"

"I-"

Idaina answered for me. In a quiet, raspy voice she spoke very softly, "Let me die. I don't want to be around when this world collapses under the threat of the Akatsuki."

Nobody moved. Tobi kneeled down and held the hand I wasn't currently occupying.

"Your husband loved you," he said out of the blue, we all looked at him, "he really did."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "Tobi why…? How did you know that her…"

He waved a hand slowly, "Oh no reason sempai…"

I let the melancholy mood sink in, why couldn't I save her? What did I do wrong? No it must have been Orochimaru! He forced the Akatsuki to come out of their hiding places.

Sometime later, the faint pulse that had been in my hand stopped. Idaina's eyes closed and the slow rise and fall in her chest ceased to happen. Her body gave a jerk and began to rapidly decay. I let go and saw her true age which was nothing but ashes at this point.

Tobi held on until the particle of dust slipped between his fingers and he stared at the empty air where Idaina had once occupied. With a swift movement he looked to Pein who only nodded.

He looked at me then everyone else before saying, "Our next objective, is to kill Orochimaru."


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys... it's... been some time. The good news is that I've got my inspiration (and free time) back so hopefully this story will pick up again! Thanks to all those who still have faith in the story.**

**Chapter 19: Searching for Secrets**

* * *

><p>Inside the base there was chaos.<p>

As soon as I walked in I wasted no time in searching for the long buried chakra scrolls that held the sacred and could-be devastating information on the Akatsuki members past and present. Orochimaru was in there, Pein said it himself, and I was going to find out just how to kill that good for nothing trader.

Maggie took up the space next to me and had to practically run to keep up with my speeding stride.

"Kit what's happening? You guys didn't come back for a long time, Zetsu came by to inform me of the battle but he couldn't stay for long is there anything I can-"

I held my hand up as we reached the library, "Sorry Maggie, this isn't your fight and there isn't much you can do at the moment, there's someone who… who needs to be disposed of."

My fingers touched the cold brass knob and I was about to open the door when Maggie's hand on mine stopped me. I looked at her, "This doesn't sound like you."

I sighed and shook her off, "Part of me is gone Maggie, I've changed, and let's face it, you have too. This war has to end, I started it, and I'm going to have to end it."

Walking into the dusty and unused library my eyes flitted this and way and that, looking for what could be of most use. Someone walked in and I assumed it was Maggie so I was surprised when a blue hand handed me a very dusty and yellowed scroll.

"Kisame..! You should be resting what are you doing up? Go back and-"

Kisame didn't say anything, possibly too drained to speak. He put the scroll in my hands and stood silently. I opened the rolled paper and found Orochimaru's name at the top. I looked back up to where he had been standing but he was gone.

Wasting no more time I opened the scroll fully and read up on Orochimaru. Of course there were no direct weaknesses or anything alike but from what I understood he was a sucker for powerful people and that was almost a weakness in itself. According to what I read it didn't matter how many times a person betrayed him, Orochimaru would still try to get that one body that would grant him eternal life.

A small smile spread across my lips, I knew he was strange but I didn't know he was _desperate._

A realization dawned upon me but I had to go ask someone for reassurance. I hurried out the door and found all of the other Akatsuki members standing near the entrance, some unsure of what comes next and others ready for action.

"Orochimaru is afraid of dying," I stated to no one in particular.

Slowly, I saw Pein's head nod in which caused my motor skills to completely stop functioning.

"But... why would he be afraid of such a thing..?" I had never thought about death before, it really hadn't occurred to me in the slightest. I suppose being a healer doesn't make you think too much about it.

"We all have our faults," Pein said, "and our fears. It only depends on how the enemy plans to use it to their advantage."

I pursed my lips before sitting down on one of the unoccupied seats. I looked down at myself, noticing all the dry blood covering my arms and legs. The clothing I had once worn was shredded to pieces, bits literally hanging by the thread.

"There's only one person to ask un, and it's _that_ girl," we had brought Ikari back. After Idaina had died we all evacuated via Shinda.

Ikari had plenty of time left, and it would only be fair to try and strangle some of the answers out of her but as I thought about my strategies I realized I didn't know what to do.

I stood and began pacing unintentionally. I didn't know how to force answers out of someone, I wasn't Pein, I couldn't strike fear into my enemy's heart with just one look I was just one girl! I was just... Mizu.

My knees hit the floor and Shinda, who I had decided would remain out in the open for the remainder of our time together, rushed to me. She wound her tail in between the fabric of my shirt to try and keep me upright, "Mistress, are you alright?"

I blinked, "I-"  
>"Sit down Kit," I turned to the familiar voice. I looked at Same who at the moment looked very tired and rather weak. He walked over and helped me up and back onto the cushions.<p>

"I..."

Same must have seen the desperation, or perhaps it was fear, in my eyes because his frown deepened, "I'll have a chat with Ikari. Stay here and think about how we're going to defeat Orochimaru."  
>Just like that he was gone, walking off towards the hall of prisoners I had stumbled upon all those years ago.<p>

Several minutes passed before he returned. I had remained silent, not thinking, only staring at the wall opposite me. Same sat next to me and patted my back gently, "She either doesn't know as she claims, or she's lying which I suspect is the case."  
>My back hit the couch and I stared at the rock ceiling above me, "The only thing I could possibly think of is to offer one of us up and lure him into a trap, but I feel he's too smart for such things."<p>

"Orochimaru is wise, but he's also a fool," I turned to see Itachi speaking.

I sat up, "What do you mean?"

"He merely wants power and he will stop at nothing to obtain it," I turned away from his harsh glare and frowned slightly.

My gaze traveled towards the hall, down to the third door on the right, Ikari's room. I sighed and stood slowly, "Where are you going?"

"I think it's my turn to have a chat with her..."

"I shall accompany you-"

"No, Shinda, you stay I'll be alright," Shinda let out a light hiss of worry before settling down on couch. She curled her tail around herself and blinked, her eyes never breaking contact with mine.

I pursed my lips before turning back and walking down the hall. I opened the door slowly and I jumped when Ikari made an attempt to lunge at me, her pounce landing short as she ran out of strength before hitting the floor with a thud.

"Ikari, you know what I want," her cold eyes glared up at me and she frowned deeply. Her raspy voice growled at me, for a dying girl, she had spunk.

"I will never, ever, in a million years, tell you."  
>"Too bad we don't have a million years, we could've if you weren't such a brat," her eyes widened for a moment before she snarled and writhed on the floor in an attempt to stand and strangle me.<p>

"No! No that's not fair! That's what he always called me that's not fair you're not allowed to do that!" Ikari twisted this way and that, tossing and turning, her screams getting louder from her own doing. Before long she began crying out what little strength she had before turning away from me and curling up in a ball.

"Ikari please just tell me, think about..." I couldn't believe I was about to say this, "think about it like this, if we kill Orochimaru you could have that dark haired boy all to yourself."

She whipped towards me, her green hair falling in her face, eyes blinking rapidly, "Really? But I'm dying, how could he love a dying girl?"

"I'll... find someone, but only if you help us, and if you swear to leave us alone afterwards."

"I agree, I agree... I just want my Sasuke," her eyes got watery and she fell flat on the floor.

"I'll make sure you can-"

"He doesn't like me though, does he?" she looked at me and a small smile crossed her pale face, "he never did. He only dealt with me because of my power, that's it isn't it? He won't want me."

I bit my lip, she was going against my plan that I had miraculously formed only moments ago, "Oh no, I'm sure he likes you in some way, besides it's Orochimaru that wants all the power to himself."  
>Ikari looked up at me with watery eyes. Her lips quivered and she started banging her head against the floor, "I'm nothing! Nothing at all! Just kill me now <em>please!" <em>She continued to force her head into the concrete and I pulled her up and chakra tied her to the bed, forcing her to stop.

She started crying again, I was curious as to if she was afraid of dying as well, "Ikari." She didn't stop, "Ikari," I tried again only a little louder. Finally fed up after a few minutes, I grabbed her jaw and forced her eyes to look into mine, "Ikari!"

She sniffed, "What..."

"Are you... afraid of dying?"

Her eyes widened and she blinked her tears away several times. She looked down, a clouded look in her eye. She shook her head slowly, "No... and yes... I don't want to die like a weakling, like the rest of my family did! Like... like my mother!" rage filled her eyes and tears streamed like waterfalls. Her usually pale face was the shade of a tomato and her mouth was set in a heavy scowl.

"What..?"

"She died so worthlessly! Whatever Idaina told you it's a lie she just wanted to cover up her shame, she wanted to rid the _stain_ on our family tree! At least she died somewhat nobly, she died to save your sorry ass and I suppose that counts for something!" Ikari was shouting at the top of her lungs and her eyes were screwed shut as she yelled, "my mother was nothing but a coward! She killed herself when she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't take all the injuries that came her way she couldn't do it! And now she's left me here on this earth to suffer. My grandma could only do so much, but now she's gone too which only leaves you and me!"

Silence filled the room, and I thought quietly, _and soon it will only be me..._

Her cries echoed throughout the room and I backed away slowly, "I'll be back later."

I turned around as my hand touched the cold doorknob and as I turned it her voice reached my ears very softly, "If you want to kill him... you'll need this." I heard several disturbing sounds but I didn't bother turning back.

A minute later something hit the floor with a sharp ring. I turned and saw a bloodied key on the ground, I pulled out a strip of gauze from my back pocket and picked it up. I examined it and from I could tell it was bronze with some kind of gem on it, "What is it?"

I looked up and I jumped when I saw Ikari had split herself open wide, intestine for all to see. I had her tied, how was she able to..? I backed up, my back hitting the wall and I covered my mouth to keep from vomiting, "It's... the key... to his... most... prized... po-...-ssession..." the light in her eyes faded and I opened the door and ran for it.

In my haste I ran into someone and fell over. Without enough strength to stand I fell to the ground sobbing wildly, "Whoa, hey! Kit what happened?" hands lifted me gently and I curled into Same's warmth.

"She... she..." I couldn't get the words out, it was too horrifying. Why had she done that? Was that her last stand?

Same's eyes widened, "Someone go check her room," he said.  
>"On it yeah," I heard Deidara's heavy footsteps go down the hall, just a second later they returned and I heard him trying to keep his stomach in, "Kami! What did you do Kit yeah?"<p>

I shook my head, "She did it, she did it..." the image of her body splayed out like that kept replaying in my mind.

More tears fell down my face and I felt Same's heavy hands gripping my shoulders, "What happened?"  
>"She… she… t-tore herself… she… all for a key…" when my thoughts came back as to why that little scene had happened I threw the key, which was still in my hands, down as if it were acid.<p>

I looked up and watched through watery eyes as Kisame picked it up and wiped it off with the gauze still wrapped around it. His eyes widened, "This key… Pein," he stood and helped me up before going to the living room like area and handing the key to his leader.

Pein's purple eyes widened and he snatched it from Same's grasp, "Where on earth… don't tell me that girl had it."  
>I blinked rapidly to try and clear the newly forming tears, "S-she did," I cursed myself for hiccupping. I hugged myself as I suddenly felt cold, I rubbed my arms and after a moment I felt Same's hands on my shoulders again.<p>

Pein turned towards me, "I can hardly believe he would entrust something so powerful to a girl like her. He should have at least taken it before she died but I suppose it wouldn't have mattered if he believes that the object that this key goes to is lost."  
>"W-what does it go-o to?"<p>

Pein sighed and ran his fingers through his orange hair. He leaned against the couch before continuing, "Orochimaru as we all know is a power hungry fool. He wants eternity to be his, when he was still within our group he believed he had cracked the code for immortality. Unfortunately he was correct," I gasped.

"Wait so-?"

"Let me finish. The true item is contained within a box that corrupts the wearer's soul so heavily they become something they were never meant to be. That's where curse marks come into play. He had managed to infuse some of the power in him so that he may curse it upon others, and those who survive are strong enough in his eyes to bear his life source. We've had the box, but he's had the key all this time."  
>I pursed my lips and tightened my hold on my own arms. I inhaled deeply before meeting his ringed eyes, "So what do we do with it?"<br>"We destroy it," he stated simply, Pein tossed me the key and I caught it with ease. I glanced down at it and took a moment to marvel at the intricate lacy patterns throughout the brass.

"She's still alive yeah, barely though," we turned towards Deidara as he walked in. He had a look on his face that seemed to say he never wanted to eat again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded slowly, "I've seen a lot of unsettling things in my life yeah, but that was by far the worst."

"Suck it up," Same growled from behind and I laid a hand on his to calm him.

"If you're so tough then why don't you go see for yourself yeah?"

Same crossed his arms, "Maybe another time. We have more important matters at hand."

I ignored them and looked and Pein, "How do we destroy it? What even is "it?" Will it… kill him too?"

Pein began walking down a hall and motioned for me to follow. When Same noticed I was gone I heard his footsteps as he ran to catch up with us. Pein opened a door half hidden in the walls at the end of the tunnel and used several jutsu's just to get one latch open. He bit his tongue and spat some blood on the center and slowly the stone turned and rolled open.

Inside the room was total darkness. Pein lit some torches to reveal that the room was circular and in the center was a small box. Several types of chains were draped over it and it was fastened to the floor with a thick lock.

Pein cracked his neck, "Before all of this Orochimaru was the only one who could open it with that key of his. But since his leave we've managed to seal it even tighter." Pein brought his ring up to his face, "Konan. To the west wing immediately."

Several seconds later Konan walked in. She bit her lip and nodded. Without warning she lifted her arms and brought down a rain of paper needles. It sliced at the box and unlocked a layer of chains. She left as quickly as she had come, probably not wanting to see what was inside. Pein then opened the second layer. He pulled a pipe from his sleeve and slammed it down into the ground. Several words later the second latch opened.

Now all I could see was a single lock hanging off the front, he gestured for me to go ahead. My hands were shaking as I neared the thing. It was so tiny yet so menacing. What was in it? Would it kill me? Would it really help us defeat that bastard?

The latch clicked and fell open. I removed it and slowly opened the lid.

I was surprised to find nothing inside.

I raised an eyebrow, "It's empty."

"That's impossible," Pein rushed to the box and nudged me aside. He gripped the sides and dug around inside but coming up short.

He turned it upside down and shook it. When nothing came out he punched the ground in frustration, "I know it was here… what did I miss? He couldn't have stolen it, we chased him out before he could even think about grabbing it."

I crossed my arms, "Okay. What's "it?" I'd really like to know what we'd be looking for."

Pein sighed, "His heart, Kit. He left his eternal heart behind."

My mind froze, "What?"

Same patted my shoulder, "And it's gross. Believe me. It's kind of hard to grasp the concept but while Orochimaru was with us he cut out his heart believing it to be a hindrance on eternal life. He kept it sealed away in this box but I guess now it's gone. Don't worry, we'll figure something out."  
>I ran a hand through my hair and felt like I was going to throw up. A living, beating heart? In this world, I didn't doubt the possibility of that, but that doesn't make it any less disgusting. Loud footsteps echoed down the hall and the three of us turned just in time to see Deidara run through the door.<p>

"Something's happening with Ikari yeah, you guys better come check it out…"


End file.
